(Kaisoo Moment) Lets Get Married
by dudu8812
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UP] FF REMAKE BY SYIPOH & ELFTODIE Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Kim Jongin yang notabene pecinta game, mengajak Do Kyungsoo gadis pecinta game atau gamers menikah hanya gara-gara jongin kalah saat bermain game dengan kyungsoo! apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahan mereka? Bagaimana kehidupan yang di jalani mereka berdua!. (EXO KAISOO, GS, Park Chanyeol, Marriedlife)
1. Prolog

**{K** **aisoo** **Moment} Let's Get Married, It Started With A Game?**

 **FF REMAKE DARI JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **ff ini dulu dibuat dengan cast Kyuhyun, dengan author syipoh and elftodie**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.

Rate : PG17

Genre : comedy, romance, marriedlife, sedikit geje ama mesum #plaakkk

 **PROLOG**

Kim Jongin, pria tampan yang tidak pernah tertarik terhadap apapun, kecuali _game_ merasa kesal dengan ulah seorang _gamers_ lain yang selalu menang jika bertanding game dengannya. Dipenuhi oleh rasa penasarannya, dia kemudian mulai mencari jejak orang tersebut. Dan dirinya pun semakin kesal saat orang yang dibencinya adalah seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Jongin pun membuat taruhan konyol dengan Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang mampu mengalahkan Jongin dalam game itu untuk bertanding dengannya. Jika Jongin memenangkan pertandingan itu, maka gadis itu harus menikah dengannya. Jongin pun berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dan itu artinya Kyungsoo harus menikah dengannya. bagaimana kisah pernikahan ini kemudian berlanjut? Akankah tumbuh rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua? Ikuti kisah mereka di KaiSoo Moment ini.


	2. Chapter 1:it's start with a game part 1

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. KALO KALIAN INGIN LIHAT VERSI ASLI DARI FF INI SILAHKAN BERKUNJUNG KE KKUMFICTION.**

 **CAST :**

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"YA! KIM JONGIN ! Habiskan sayurannya!"teriakku kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membuang sayurannya.

"SHIREO! Aku bukan kerbau atau kelinci. Lagian kenapa kau memasukkan sayuran ke dalam masakanmu padahal kau tahu aku benci sayuran!"balasnya sambil tetap memperhatikan laptop di depannya.

Ah, menyebalkan sekali namja itu. Segera kubereskan meja makan dan terpaksa sayuran yang tidak dia makan akhirnya kumakan juga. Dasar! Kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku mau memasakkan makanan untuk namja menyebalkan seperti itu kan? Ffuh. Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, aku harap kalian tidak bosan mendengarnya. Sebelumnya, kenalkan dulu. Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Gadis biasa berusia 22 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakiku, Do Chanyeol dan ayahku, Do Kyuhyun. Ibuku sudah meninggal waktu aku berumur 4 tahun. Aku suka sekali bermain game online. Yah, tapi tidak semaniak suamiku yang satu ini. Suami? Ya, namja menyebalkan yang selalu menyisihkan sayuran ini adalah suamiku. Bagaimana bisa? Ini bermula dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

 ** _Flashback 3 bulan yang lalu_**

 **Author P.O.V**

"Sial! Brengsek! Ah, tidak! Mati kau! Mati! Yes! Arghhh!" teriak seorang laki-laki sambil menatap laptopnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi melihatnya karena tertarik dengan wajah tampannya pun bergidik ngeri. Penilaian mereka tentang namja itu berubah dengan mendengar teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi, namja itu dengan santainya tetap berteriak meskipun sekarang dia sedang berada di kafe yang pengunjungnya bisa dibilang cukup ramai.

"Maaf, permisi. Ini pesanan anda." seorang pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan makanannamja itu.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih."ucapnya seraya memamerkan 'senyum maut' nya. Senyum yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan karena ternyata namja itu telah menderita kekalahan yang cukup telak saat bermain melawan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi lawan mainnya. Tetapi, tetap saja. Susah baginya untuk mengalahkannya. Dia bukannya tidak jago bermain game. Dia bahkan sudah sering ikut kompetesi game dan menang. Tapi, untuk lawan yang kali ini entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali untuk dikalahkan. Dari 10 kali tanding, ia hanya mampu menang 3 kali. 'Sungguh menyedihkan'pikir namja itu. Dia mulai mengutak-atik laptopnya. Mencari tombol chat di laptopnya sambil memakan makanan pesanannya. Pop!

ChickenManiac : "Hei, bodoh. Kenapa kau menang terus, huh?"

Myeonjajang : "Hah?! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Bukannya kau yang bodoh? Kau kan kalah terus jika bertanding denganku? :P"

"Sial!" umpat namja itu. Dia ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku penasaran sekali dengannya?

ChickenManic : "Menyebalkan sekali kau. Baru menang 7 kali!"

Myeonjajang : "Daripada kau menang Cuma 3 kali. Kekeke. PABO."

"Benar-benar cari mati dia! Belum tahu siapa aku, hah?" geramnya lalu meneguk habis jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Amarahnya benar-benar membuncah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak namja itu. Ia mengeluarkan seringaian setannya. Huh! Mati kau kali ini.

End of Author P.O.V

 **Jongin's P.O.V**

Aku harus membalas kekalahanku. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Kalah lebih dari lima kali. Sungguh memalukan!

ChickenManiac : "Kau dimana?"

Myeonjajang : "Aku? Memangnya ada urusan apa kau tanya-tanya? Ck. Menyebalkan sekali kau. Sudahlah. Kau, kalau ingin kalah lagi besok saja kita tanding lagi. Hahaha."

ChickenManiac : "Sial kau! Awas saja, besok aku pasti menang."

Myeonjajang : "Yayaya.. Menang dalam mimpimu."

Ck. Benar-benar menguji kesabaranku rupanya. Aku segera mematikan layanan chat. Aku harus segera bertindak jika tidak ingin namaku semakin tercemar karena kalah bermain game. Kulihat profil orang ini. Hmm.. Di privat rupanya. Ckck. Untung saja aku pernah belajar hack pada Sehun hyung. Yah, meskipun dia menghack situs porno sih.. =.=

Segera kuketik berbagai macam ramuan sandi yang biasa kugunakan untuk menghack. Kuketik dengan kecepatan setan. Keke. Orang-orang suka sekali memanggilku setan. Katanya kelakuanku sama seperti makhluk itu. Yang benar saja. Muka seperti malaikat begini, dibilang seperti setan.

Ting! Unblocked success! Data accessed! Yes, berhasil. Kulihat profilnya. Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja? HAAAH?! Yeoja? Yang benar saja! Aku kalah dengan seorang yeoja. Ini sungguh memalukan dunia pergame-an (halah!). Mana mungkin seorang Kim Jongin kalah dengan seorang yeoja? Aku benar-benar emosi sekarang. Sepertinya perkataan orang tentang sikap setanku benar. Mataku sekarang sedang bergerak liar di laptopku. Mencari software yang biasa kugunakan untuk mencari letak pemilik laptop ini. Tentu saja bisa. Asal dia sedang online, aku bisa melacaknya. Tidak sia-sia aku belajar hack. Untung saja dia masih online. Setelah kutunggu akhirnya ketemu. Aku memicingkan mataku seraya memperbesar gambar di peta onlineku. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku kenal daerah ini. Ini.. Ini… Senyuman licikku pun terkembang. Yeoja ini ternyata berada di kafe ini. Tempat aku duduk sekarang. Beruntung sekali aku.

Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Mencari-cari sosok yeoja ini. Ah, di sana. Kulihat ada seorang yeoja duduk di depan laptop sambil sekali-kali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang karena ia duduk membelakangiku. Dari yang kulihat, dia memakai kaos sweater putih tipis lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna krem. Rambutnya panjang dan terlihat halus terawat. Ck. Sejak kapan aku jadi memperhatikan masalah rambut? Memang aku banci salon? Oke. Sekarang tinggal mengecek. Kusapu pandanganku ke sekitar. Hmm.. Tidak ada gadis lain yang memainkan laptop di sini. Kebanyakan adalah para lansia, pekerja kantoran, dan remaja SMA menyebalkan yang dari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahku. Saat aku melihat ke arah mereka, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan berpura-pura mengobrol. Benar-benar deh. Aku tau aku ini tampan, tapi bisakah mereka tidak memandangku seolah-olah ingin memakanku? Kulihat yeoja itu memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanannya. Aku pun bergegas memasukkan laptopku ke dalam tas ranselku dan membayar makananku. Yeoja itu sekarang sedang memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya. Aku pun segera berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Rasanya seperti ketika aku menang kompetesi game tahun lalu. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo-shi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ne?" ucapnya lembut. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat kulihat wajahnya. Ya, Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan diriku ini. Entah kenapa jantungku yang tadi berdetak kencang, sekarang menjadi lebih kencang. Dia.. Dia.. Dia benar-benar cantik. Bukan cantik yang biasa kau lihat saat melihat model atau bintang sinetron di televisi. Dia mempunyai aura yang berbeda. Aura yang sangat kuinginkan. Aura yang mungkin ah tidak bukan mungkin lagi. Tapi pasti. Pasti tidak akan membuatku bosan. Aura yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Aura GAME! Inilah yang aku cari selama ini. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Benar kau Do Kyungsoo-sshi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne. Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku ChickenManiac." ucapku sedikit menggantung.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin ia sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba ada namja tampan yang menghampirinya dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi, tidak sampai sepersekian detik ia menunjukkan ekspresi 'oh-ternyata-itu-kau?'. Ck. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Yeoja ini bahkan tidak terpesona sedetikpun dengan ketampananku. Apa dia ini benar-benar yeoja normal? Aku berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum mautku kepadanya. Bukan senyum dengan aura setan yang biasa kuperlihatkan jika aku kalah. Tapi, senyum yang biasa aku tunjukkan untuk menipu aura setanku agar terlihat seperti malaikat. Biasanya ini berhasil membuat yeoja-yeoja itu gila dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Namun, sekarang yang kulihat sungguh tak bisa kupercaya. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menganggap seolah aku hanyalah manusia pengganggu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Oke, aku rasa aku harus memberikan shock terapi sedikit padanya. Aku duduk di hadapannya. Memandang lurus ke arah manik matanya yang ternyata berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Ku ambil nafas perlahan.

"Menikahlah denganku."ucapku meyakinkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne?"ucapnnya bingung.

Ck. Apa gadis ini benar-benar bodoh atau lambat sih? Emosiku mulai memuncak. Tidak cukupkah dia mengalahkanku hari ini.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang menikahlah denganku!"teriakku keras.

End of Jongin P.O.V

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

Omo! Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol oppa dan appa akan segera pulang untuk makan malam. Aku segera memasukkan laptopku dan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makananku. Saat aku akan berdiri tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo-shi?" tanya orang yang kuyakini seorang pelan.

"Ne?" ucapku berusaha selembut mungkin. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Aku melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Sempurna! Ini benar-benar sempurna. Namja di depanku ini benar-benar membuatku merasa telah menemukan harta karun. Dia tampan. Sungguh sangat tampan. Tetapi, bukan tampan yang biasa. Dia mempunyai ketampanan yang berbeda dari yang biasa kau lihat. Dia mempunyai aura yang berbeda. Aura yang sangat kuinginkan. Aura yang mungkin ah tidak bukan mungkin lagi. Tapi pasti. Pasti tidak akan membuatku bosan. Aura yang selalu menemani hari-hariku Aura GAME! Inilah yang aku cari selama ini. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika namja di hadapanku ini mulai berbicara.

"Benar kau Do Kyungsoo-shi?" tanyanya terkesan penasaran. Suaranya sungguh lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ne. Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ucapku tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu terpesona padanya.

"Aku ChickenManiac." ucapnya sedikit menggantung.

Aku mengerutkan alisnya. Mencoba menerka apa maksudnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama aneh yang terkesan seperti.. Tunggu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Ayolah, kenapa otakku lama sekali loadingnya? Ah, dia. Namja ini. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia namja yang selalu kukalahkan kalau bermain game online. Mendadak aku menjadi sebal melihatnya. Hilang sudah pesona yang terpancar di tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya dan memberi dia ekspresi 'oh-ternyata-itu-kau?'. Haha. Nampaknya dia agak sedikit terkejut dengan reaksiku. Yah, dia pikir aku akan berteriak melihatnya atau tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya? Yang benar saja. Begini-begini aku adalah wanita dengan harga diri tinggi. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menganggap seolah dia hanyalah manusia pengganggu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba dia duduk di hadapanku. Memandang lurus ke arah manik mataku lekat-lekat. Aigoo.. Aku akui mata coklatnya itu bisa membuatku meleleh dan segera mendapat izin untuk tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa kalau saja aku tidak menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian kudengar dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Menikahlah denganku."ucap namja gila itu.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia? Aku pun mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Ne?"ucapku pura-pura bingung. Aku ingin mengetes apakah kupingku ini perlu dibawa ke dokter THT atau tidak. Sepertinya kebiasaanku bermain game sambil mendengarkan musik keras-keras (yah, meskipun menggunakan headset) membuat pendengaranku agak sedikit terganggu.

Ck. Dia mendesah kesal. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Ya! Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang menikahlah denganku!"teriaknya keras.

"MWWO?!" kali ini aku balas berteriak tak kalah kencang.

Yang benar saja. Baru saja bertemu, namja gila ini sudah mengajakku menikah. Oke, sebelumnya kita memang pernah mengobrol. Tapi, itu kan hanya sebatas obrolan biasa sesama pemain game. Bukan obrolan pribadi.

"YA! Aish! Bisakah kau tidak teriak? Suaramu itu bisa membuatku tuli seketika!" ucapnya kali ini sudah tidak berteriak. Tetapi, tatapan matanya seolah meneriaki tubuhku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaranku yang mulai goyah karena pernyataan namja gila ini. Apakah dia benar-benar gila? Apakah dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit jiwa? Apakah karena kekalahannya yang kesekian kali dariku membuatnya gila? Oke. Terlalu banyak kata gila disini.

"Emm.. jogiyo… Apakah kau gila?" aku bertanya dengan intonasi selembut mungkin. Ck. Kenapa kata itu keluar lagi?

"Mwo? Gila? Kau yang gila!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Namja ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Pertama dia datang tak diundang. Lalu, tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah. Dan, kemudian mengatai aku gila juga. Hhh.. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha membuang amarahku yang mungkin bisa meledak setiap saat.

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku, orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal untuk menikah denganmu. Apa aku masih bisa menganggapmu waras kalau tiba-tiba kau melamarku?" jelasku.

Dia nampak berpikir sesaat.

"Hmm. Benar juga. Memang aneh kalau baru bertemu langsung mengajak seseorang untuk menikah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, begitu melihatmu tiba-tiba kalimat itu yang terlontar di pikiranku dan terucap begitu saja."jelasnya tenang.

"Lalu apa alasanku untuk menerima lamaranmu?"tanyaku mencoba mencari tahu alasan gila apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Auramu."jawabnya singkat.

"Aura? Hei, aku bukan peramal yang mempunyai aura gelap."aku sedikit terkekeh dengan jawabannya.

"Ani. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu, saat melihatmu aku merasakan aura yang begitu kuinginkan dan selalu ada dalam bayanganku selama ini. Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"ucapnya serius.

Benar juga. Saat pertama aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Emm, sebelumnya aku belum pernah terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Jantungku juga berdetak kencang kalau melihatnya. Apakah ini cinta? Ah, ani. Saat aku hampir ketauan main game oleh kakakku pun jantungku berdetak kencang. Cinta darimana?

"Emm.. Yah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan cinta. Kau tahu? Menikah bukan hal sepele dan main-main."ucapku berusaha meyakinkan namja ini agar menyerah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesonaku dan lamaranku. Kau tahu? Gadis-gadis di sana dari tadi memandangiku dan di luar sana masih banyak gadis yang menginginkanku untuk jadi pacarnya. Apa kau tidak merasa menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan yang datang menghampirimu?"ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis-gadis SMA yang sedari tadi yah memang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja dan melihatku dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Cih. Pede sekali kau Tuan ChickenManiac?"ejekku.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu tidak ada yang berhasil menolak pesonaku."ucapnya bangga.

Kali ini aku benar-benar muak mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja yeoja-yeoja yang tergila-gila padamu itu Tuan yang tidak ada yang berhasil menolak pesonaku?" ejekku.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."ucapnya sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu akupun tidak mau. Memangnya siapa kau? Datang seenaknya lalu memintaku untuk menikah denganmu? Kau pikir aku mau?"sergahku. Namja ini benar-benar memancing emosiku. Aku melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di kafe ini. Astaga! Ini sudah jam setengah 8 malam! Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak bisa habis aku sama oppa dan appaku. Kulihat dia terdiam. Akupun mengambil kesempatan untuk berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"ucapnya dingin seraya menarik tanganku. Tatapannya menjadi berubah. Menakutkan.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau pikir aku hanya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bermain game saja? Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri tahu?" tepisku.

"Duduk!"

"Shireo!"

"Duduk dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara."ucapnya yang kali ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari tatapannya tadi. Dia memang tidak berteriak. Tapi, ucapannya kali ini terkesan mematikan. Akupun yang takut mendengar ucapannya langsung duduk. Oppa! Appa! Tolong aku!

"Begini saja. Kita taruhan. Siapa yang menang di game kali ini maka harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Kalau aku yang menang, maka kau harus menikah denganku tanpa penolakan apapun. Tapi, kalau kau menang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta?"tawarnya padaku.

"SHIREO!"teriakku lantang. Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus menikah dengannya kalau aku kalah. Oke, aku bukannya takut kalau aku kalah. Tapi, masa aku harus menikah dengannya hanya gara-gara jika aku kalah bermain game? Sungguh menggelikan.

"Apakah kau takut Nona Do Kyungsoo?"ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja. Aku? Takut padamu? Bukannya harusnya kau yang takut padaku karena kau selalu kalah dariku?"ejekku.

"Cih.. Kalau kau takut kalah bilang saja. Kita bisa menundanya sampai kau siap bertanding denganku."ejeknya lagi.

Kali ini kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Berani-beraninya dia mengejekku takut kalah bermain game dengannya. Harga diriku sebagai yeoja terhormat dicabik-cabik oleh namja gila ini.

"Baiklah. Kita bertanding!"ucapku sengit. Dia tersenyum licik ke arahku.

"Oke, kita mulai sekarang."ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya.

"Sekarang?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, masa tahun depan. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku. Cepat!"ucapnya tak sabaran.

Akupun mengeluarkan laptopku dari tasku. Setelah kunyalakan, kami pun segera memulai permainan ini. Permainan yang mempertaruhkan harga diriku dan juga nasib masa depanku.

End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

 **Author P.O.V**

Kedua orang itu pun segera memulai pertarungan mereka. Sesekali terdengar teriakan dari mulut namja dan decakan kesal dari mulut sang yeoja. Orang-orang yang tadinya hanya melihat mereka dari jauh pun banyak yang mulai mendekat. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan hasil akhir pertandingan itu.

"Argh.. Ayo cepat! MATI KAU! MATI!"teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo menjauhkan telinganya sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan gamenya.

"YAH! Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu! Cish. Dasar anak-anak!"balas Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak-anak, hah?"ucap Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Kau!"Siapa lagi?"sergah Kyungsoo.

Keadaan Jongin mulai terdesak. Nyawanya hampir di ujung tanduk. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. Otaknya mulai mencari akal. Dia merasa tidak boleh kalah kali ini karena akan sangat memalukan. Bukan hanya dia akan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton mereka. Tapi, ia akan lebih malu lagi kalau ia kalah dengan yeoja.

Jongin pun mulai membulatkan tekad dan tangannya mulai bergerak cepat. Aura setan yang biasa ia sembunyikan kini ia keluarkan. Saat kyungsoo mulai sedikit lengah, Jongin dengan cepat menyerang habis-habisan dan tanpa henti. Kyungsoo yang biasanya bermain tenang pun mulai kewalahan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau namja di sebelahnya ini bisa dengan cepat membalik keadaan.

"Sial!"celetuk Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebentar lagi kemenangan akan berada di tangannya.

YOU LOST. Terpampang jelas di laptop Kyungsoo. Dia melongo melihat dirinya kalah telak. Apalagi di tangan seorang namja gila itu. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap ke arah namja itu yang sudah berteriak kegirangan dan tertawa keras. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton pun bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah nona Do Kyungsoo, oh tidak. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku berarti aku harus memanggilmu " **Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo"**. Kekeke." ujar Jongin mantap dan memberi penekanan pada kata Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo.

"Ugh. Kau hanya sedang beruntung kali ini!" ucapnya tajam.

"Beruntung? Mungkin iya. Tapi, kenyataannya aku tetap menang kan? Dan kau harus penuhi permintaanku. Menikah denganku." desisnya tak kalah tajam.

End of Author P.O.V

 **Jongin's P.O.V**

"Beruntung? Mungkin iya. Tapi, kenyataannya aku tetap menang kan? Dan kau harus penuhi permintaanku. Menikah denganku." desisku tajam membalas pernyataan yeoja itu.

Sebenarnya alasanku ingin menikahinya bukan karena aku menyukai aura itu. Tapi, itu karena aku ingin tahu jurus rahasia di game yang biasa kami mainkan. Untung saja tadi aku memilih game yang sering aku menangkan waktu bertanding dengan dia. Kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa kalah. Konyol kan? Mungkin kalian bisa bilang aku konyol atau bahkan gila. Hanya karena game aku mau menikahi yeoja ini? Hhh.. Akupun tidak tahu. Tapi, nyatanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutku dan yang akan menjadi pilihanku.

"Baiklah, tuan…" dia menggantung kalimat seolah menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin. Atau kalau kau suka kau bisa memanggilku si Tampan, nona manis." ucapku menggodanya. terlihat semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Aigoo.. Dia imut sekali ternyata. Tsk. Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Tidak masuk akal. Bagiku game adalah yang nomor 1.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terlihat panik. Dia melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangannya.

"Astaga! Sudah jam setengah 9! Aku harus segera pulang."pekiknya.

"Mau kemana kau?"ucapku dan tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya.

"Lepas. Tentu saja aku mau pulang. Bisa dimarahin habis-habisan nanti kalau aku pulang kemalaman."ucapnya sambil melepas tanganku.

"Aku ikut."ucapku singkat.

End Of Jongin P.O.V

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Aku ikut."ucapnya singkat. Hah? Yang benar saja? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?

"Untuk apa?"tanyaku sambil menyampirkan tasku. Bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja untuk melamarmu, bodoh. Apa kau ingin langsung menikah denganku sekarang juga?"ejeknya.

"Yang benar saja. Shireo!"sergahku dan mulai berjalan keluar kafe.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kau kalah, nona Do Kyungsoo?"ucapnya licik.

"Cish. Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu, ya? Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan selamat."ucapku sengaja menakut-nakutinya.

Jujur. Appa dan oppaku itu sangat protektif sekali kepadaku. Mereka selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, menyuruhku tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu, dan tidak boleh berpergian sendiri. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah pergi sekalipun dengan laki-laki. Awalnya, aku tidak menyukai perlakuan mereka ini. Tapi, aku sadar. Mungkin karena mereka sangat menyayangiku makanya jadi seperti itu. Yah, meskipun terkadang tingkah mereka itu sangat merepotkanku. =

"Untuk apa aku takut? Aku baru saja menang darimu. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan."ejeknya. Namja ini. Benar-benar deh. Ingin sekali kugetok kepalanya. Tapi, melihat aura setan yang tadi dia keluarkan aku sepertinya harus benar-benar berhati-hati jika tidak ingin terjebak dalam bahaya.

"Kaja!"ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tanganku. Aku salah tingkah yah meskipun hanya sedikit loh sedikit, ya? Jangan salah sangka. Dia adalah namja pertama yang pernah memegang tanganku selain appa dan oppaku tentu saja.

Dia menggiringku menuju sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam. Nampaknya, namja ini bukan orang sembarangan. Dia terlihat kaya. Aku baru menyadari saat aku sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Dia memakai kaos armani putih, sweater tipis berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans dengan warna hitam. Pakaian itu sungguh sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku, huh? Baru sadar kalau aku tampan?"ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"A-ani. Siapa yang melihat ke arahmu. Aku hanya melihat ke arah jalan. Aku takut nanti kau tersesat."elakku.

"Cish. Bohong."sanggahnya.

"Habis perempatan itu, belok kiri. Rumahku yang berwarna hijau itu."ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia hanya diam dan memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumahku. Kulihat mobil appa dan motor sport Chanyeol oppa sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Ya! Kau yakin kau mau masuk?"ucapku ragu.

"Tentu saja. Appa dan eomma mu ada di rumah kan?"tanyanya sambil mengunci mobilnya.

"Appa ada di rumah. Tapi, eomma sudah tidak ada."ucapku pelan.

"Ah, mian."ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana."ucapku pelan.

"Kaja!" ucapnya bersemangat. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa karena aku belum makan? Kruyuk.. Ah, benar. Ini karena aku sedang lapar.

End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

 **Author P.O.V**

"Appa! Oppa! Aku pulang! Maaf aku terlambat!" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengikutinya, masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Eo! Kyungsoo-ya! Lihat Appa membawa makanan kesukaanmu!"teriak appa Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang di dapur. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun akhirnya memilih duduk di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara itu, Jongin terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Ya! Nanti kalau kau ditanya sudah berapa lama pacaran denganku, jawab saja 3 bulan."bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Kenapa harus bilang kita pacaran. Kita kan belum pernah pacaran?"ucapnya santai.

"Apakah tidak aneh jika kau tiba-tiba melamar seorang gadis tapi kau tidak pernah pacaran dengannya? Ikutilah permintaanku jika kau masih ingin selamat."ucapku.

"Tsk. Baiklah."ucapnya malas.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa kau pulangnya lama seka…li."ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun refleks berdiri dan melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Jongin membungkuk sopan ke arah Chanyeol.

Raut muka Chanyeol seketika berubah. Wajahnya yang tadinya ceria melihat adik kesayangannya pulang berubah menjadi seram. Kyungsoo sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Apalagi, Jongin adalah lelaki pertama. Catat. Lelaki pertama yang dibawanya pulang ke rumah.

"APPA! Cepat kemari!"teriak Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol~ah! Kenapa kau teriak-teri..ak."ucap appa Kyungsoo tak kalah kaget. Dia sampai hampir menjatuhkan piring berisi jajangmyun, makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa dia, Kyungsoo~ya?"tanya Appa Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti suara ancaman. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan. 'Ini pasti akan terjadi' batinnya.

"Kenalkan, appa. Dia namja chinguku, Kim Jongin."ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Annyeong haseyo, kim Jongin imnida."ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum.

End Of Author P.O.V

 **Jongin P.O.V**

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jongin imnida."ucapku seraya tersenyum. Berusaha terlihat sopan. Tapi, nampaknya dua lelaki di hadapanku ini yang merupakan appa dan oppa kyungsoo tidak senang dengan kehadiranku. Apa mereka merasa iri dengan ketampananku? Tsk.

"Duduk."ucap Appa Kyungsoo dingin. Kami berdua pun duduk. Dapat kulihat muka kyungsoo berubah menjadi pucat. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

"Appa.."panggil kyungsoo pelan.

"Diamlah."ucap Oppa Kyungsoo dingin. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Appa dan oppa Kyungsoo hanya memandangiku sedari tadi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Jogiyo. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada Anda, ahjussi?"ucapku sopan.

"AHJUSSI? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pamanmu?"teriaknya lantang. Oke, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo dari tadi terlihat takut melihat appa dan oppanya. Mereka terlihat sangat protektif sekali terhadap gadis ini.

"Maaf, aku rasa aku memang harus memanggil anda begitu, bukan? Tidak mungkin aku memanggil anda Abeonim karena aku belum resmi menikah dengan putri Anda. Benar begitu?"jelasku masih berusaha terlihat sopan.

kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tanganku kuat. Aku yakin dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Jadi, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Kulihat di ekor mataku, appa dan oppa Kyungsoo sedang memandangi kami dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka ingin menakutiku rupanya. Cish. Tapi, aku tak takut. Untuk apa aku mempunyai gelar raja setan kalau dipelototin begitu saja aku sudah takut?

"Appa.. sebenarnya dia.."ucapnya terbata-bata dan masih saja menunduk. Aku kasihan melihatnya jadi kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kulepaskan genggamanku di tangan kyungsoo.

"Saya ingin melamar putri anda dan menjadikannya istri saya."ucapku pelan namun terkesan tegas. Kyungsoo kaget dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba. Appa dan oppanya pun tak kalah kaget. Namun, ekspresi mereka lebih cenderung marah kepadaku.

"Keluar."ucap ayahnya dingin.

"Ne?" aku mencoba berkilah. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar.

"KELUAR!" kini ayahnya berteriak.

"Appa!"panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kau! Masuk ke kamar!" teriak appa Kyungsoo. Kakak Kyungsoo segera membawa Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis itu ke kamarnya.

"Mau apalagi kau disini, anak muda? Aku kan sudah mengusirmu?"ucapnya tajam. Cih. Mau mengusirku? Baiklah, lihat saja nanti.

"Baiklah, ahjussi. Saya permisi dulu."ucapku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Aku melangkah mundur dan mulai berbalik. Saat aku hendak berjalan langkahku terhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi. Kulihat appa Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Mengatur nafasnya yang mungkin kelelahan karena marah-marah barusan. Siapa suruh dia marah?

"Ahjussi."Panggilku. Dia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan putrimu."ucapku seraya pergi sebelum ada benda keras yang akan terlempar ke tubuhku. Tunggulah Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu sebelum kau menikah denganku dan kudapatkan jurus rahasiamu.

End Of Jongin's P.O.V

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai … hai..**

 **Ini** **remake dari ff dengan judul yg sama. dulu ff itu dengan cast Kyuhyun... sekarang aq coba buat dengan cast Kaisoo..**

 **maaf kalo masih kurang memuaskan...**

 **See you in the next story..**

 **Anyyeong**


	3. Chapter 2:it's start with a game part 2

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. KALO KALIAN INGIN LIHAT VERSI ASLI DARI FF INI SILAHKAN BERKUNJUNG KE KKUMFICTION.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife - GS

Rate : M

 **Chapter 2 : Lets get Married, Its started with Game Part 2**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

Aku ditarik pelan oleh Chanyeol oppa ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membawaku ke kamarku. Entah mengapa, aku tak tahu. Tapi, setelah mendengarnya di usir oleh appaku, air mataku menetes begitu saja. Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan asal usulnya belum ku ketahui.

"Tidurlah. Aku rasa kau butuh ketenangan."Chanyeol oppa menidurkanku dan menarik selimutku lalu mengecup keningku pelan. Dia menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku dan menatapku iba.

"Oppa.."panggilku.

"Ssh.. Tidurlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jalja~"ucapnya lembut lalu menyalakan lampu kecil di meja sebelah ranjangku dan mematikan lampu besar (ngerti kan maksudnya?).

Saat Chanyeol oppa keluar aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan mulai berpikir. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu. Kalau appaku menolak Jongin untuk menikah denganku, itu berarti aku tidak perlu menikah dengannya dan perjanjian itu akan batal begitu saja. Ahaha.. Aku pun tersenyum senang dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku kembali. Aku yakin Jongin tidak akan berani lagi mendatangiku.

Dugaanku tentang Jongin yang akan menyerah begitu saja ternyata salah. Dia masih tidak mau menyerah. Benar-benar namja keras kepala. Dia terus mendatangi rumahku, meskipun akhirnya dia di usir lagi oleh appa. Dia juga kerap datang membawa oleh-oleh entah darimana dia mendapatkannya, apa peduliku. Chanyeol oppa yang biasanya begitu protektif padaku, entah kenapa menjadi sedikit memberikan kesempatan untuk Jongin. Bahkan mereka berdua terlihat akrab ketika Jongin sedang ke rumahku, tanpa appa di rumah tentunya.

Suatu hari, aku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa appaku kecelakaan. Aku yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di kamar pun langsung berlari dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesampainnya di sana, kulihat Chanyeol oppa sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia juga baru sampai.

"Oppa!"panggilku keras.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga baru sampai."ucapnya terengah. Aku dan Chanyeol oppa segera menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar appa. Kamipun segera mencari kamar appa. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkanku. Appa sedang berbicara dengan Jongin. Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi, mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Appa."panggilku dan Chanyeol oppa kompak. Nampaknya, Chanyeol oppa sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang?"ucap appa sambil tersenyum. Jongin pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Appa tidak apa-apa, kan? Mana yang sakit? Mana yang luka?"tanyaku.

"Hahaha. Tenanglah. Appa tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka sedikit."ucapnya seraya tertawa. Memang sih, appa terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa ada Jongin di sini? Dan kenapa ia bisa terbaring di kasur dengan luka lecet di lengan dan kakinya? Appa yang sepertinya sadar akan tatapanku ke arah Jongin pun langsung berbicara.

"Dia yang menyelamatkan appa. Tadi, sewaktu appa sedang menyeberang tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang padahal sedang lampu merah. Appa yang sedang menelepon tidak melihat ke arah mobil sampai mobil itu sudah dekat. Untung saja, Jongin berlari dan menolong appa. Yah, meskipun dia luka-luka."jelasnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" ucapku bingung. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang appa bilang. Dan dari pandangan mataku, aku bisa melihat appa sudah mulai akrab dengan Jongin. Owow. Tanda bahaya. Aku mendekat ke arah Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, ya."tiba-tiba appa berbicara lagi.

"Ne, appa?"

"Masalah kau dan Jongin. Aku pikir waktu itu dia hanya main-main denganmu. Makanya aku menggertak dan mengusirnya. Namun, nampaknya Jongin benar-benar menyukaimu dan dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Di tambah lagi, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa appa. Appa rasa mungkin ini sudah waktunya appa melepaskan putri kesayangan appa ini. Chanyeol, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau adikmu menikah duluan?"ucap appa.

"Tentu saja, haha. Aku bangga padamu, dongsaeng~ah."ucap Chanyeol seraya memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

"Yah, hyung! Appo!"ucap Jongin sambil meringis.

"Ups, mian."ucap Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini pun tertawa kecuali aku. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku merasa ini semua hanya mimpi belaka atau fiktif belaka seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Tapi, saat ku coba untuk mencubit lenganku rasanya awww sakit. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Jongin yang masih tertawa. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya.. Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia kan, Kyungsoo~ya?"tanyanya sambil menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

"N-n-ne."ucapku tergagap.

"Aigoo.. Adikku gugup karena sebentar lagi akan menikah."ucap Chanyeol oppa tertawa. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa. Sementara aku? Aku mulai menyadarkan diriku bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan namja gila yang super m.e.n.y.e.b.a.l.k.a.n.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Yah, begitulah kisahku. Setelah Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit, aku pun menikah dengannya dengan persiapan pernikahan yang hanya 2 minggu. Cepat? Tentu saja. Itu semua di luar dugaanku. Keluarga Jongin yang sangat senang melihat anaknya ingin menikah segera mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan cepat. Meskipun, dia juga melangkahi kakak perempunanya, sama sepertiku. Nampaknya, orang tuanya sudah benar-benar frustasi karena kudengar dari ibunya dia sama sekali tidak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah dan selalu mengurung diri di kamar dengan laptop kesayangannya untuk bermain game. Tsk. Dan aku baru tahu, kalau dia itu ternyata satu kampus denganku dan sangat terkenal. Itupun kuketahui setelah sahabatku, Park Boram memberitahuku saat aku mengenalkannya dengan Jongin. Ternyata, aku benar-benar kuper. Teman-temanku pun melontarkan kata iri kepadaku karena aku beruntung bisa menikah dengannya. Cih, yang benar saja.

Lalu, kalian pasti bertanya kan? Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamaku? Ckck. Kalian ini benar-benar mesum. Kalau kalian pikir Jongin menciumku saat upacara pernikahan, itu memang benar. Tapi, sampai sekarang bibirku masih suci, karena yang Jongin cium itu puncak kepalaku, bukan bibirku. Akupun bersyukur karena ia tidak pernah macam-macam meskipun kami tidur sekamar. Sekamar? Ya, tentu saja. Mau tidur dimana lagi? Sebenarnya ada satu kamar lagi. Tapi, aku dan Jongin sama-sama tak mau mengalah karena kamar itu kecil. Jadinya, kami pun tidur satu kamar tanpa pernah bersentuhan sama sekali.

Dari hasil 3 bulan pernikahanku, akupun jadi tahu banyak tentang dia. Dia merupakan anak bungsu, sama sepertiku. Makanya, dia sangat manja. Walaupun aku manja dengan oppaku dan appaku, tapi aku rasa aku tidak separah dia. Tsk.

Ah, ada lagi. Dia itu kalau tidur meskipun berwajah malaikat, ya kuakui itu dia itu selalu membuat pulau saat tidur dan mengorok keras sekali. Sering sekali aku sumpal mulutnya dengan bantal agar dia tidak berisik. Dia juga suka sekali dengan chicken dan jajangmyun, sama sepertiku. Tapi, dia sepertinya sudah parah sekali. Dia bisa hampir tiap hari memakannya tanpa bosan dan menyuruhku membuatkannya terus. Pantas saja badannya kurus seperti tengkorak. Begitulah yang setidaknya kuketahui darinya. Yah, meskipun ia itu menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan sekali, dia cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain game. Ingat kan? Kalau aku menikah dengannya juga gara-gara game? Walaupun kebanyakan aku yang menang. Kekeke. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia sangat membenci sayuran. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan kalau tubuhnya sudah terlalu kurus karena kurang sayuran tapi ia tetap tidak mau memakannya. Alhasil, akulah yang selalu memakan sayuran yang dipinggirkannya itu karena tidak baik membuang makanan, bukan? Untuk kelakuan menyebalkan lainnya, akan kujelaskan jika ada momen yang tepat.

Aku selesai memakan sayuran yang tadi Jongin pinggirkan ketika bel apartemen kami berbunyi. Oh, ya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau kami tinggal di apartemen pemberian orang tua Jongin. Dia benar-benar disayang rupanya. Dan yang membuatku senang, kakak perempuannya, Ahra Eonni dan eommanya sangat baik terhadapku.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."ucapku seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sehun oppa?"ucapku terkaget. Ah, ya. Dia adalah sahabat suamiku sekaligus kakakku, Oh sehun. Tapi, dia lebih suka dipanggil sehun. Dan yang menyebalkan, dia ini berotak yadong 11/12 sama kayak Jongin. =.=

"Ne, annyeong Kyungsoo~ya."ucapnya riang dan masuk begitu saja ke rumahku. Dia menengok ke sana kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Oppa~ya! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di rumahku?"tanyaku.

"Ah, oh. Aku mencari Jongin. Dimana dia?"tanyanya.

"Oh, dia sedang mandi. Ada apa memang?"balasku. Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum licik. Aku jadi merasa takut dan curiga kepadanya.

"Emm.. Kau habis.. ehehe.. Habis.. Begituan dengannya ya?"tanyanya cengengesan. Kulihat wajahnya aneh sekali. Kenapa dia tertawa begitu?

"Maksud oppa? Begitu apa?"tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Aish. Masa kau tidak tahu? Itu loh? Yang biasa dilakukan suami dan istri di malam hari?"ucapnya makin tak karuan. Apa sih maksudnya? Kenapa aku jadi bingung? Otakku benar-benar lambat sekali sekarang ini. Ini pasti gara-gara aku kebanyakan main game. Astaga! Apa maksudnya 'hubungan suami istri' yang seperti itu?

"Ahaha.. Mukamu merah sekali. Berarti dugaanku benar, kan?"ucapnya mesum.

"A-a-ni. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa?"balasku. yang benar saja. Ciuman saja kami belum pernah. Aku sendiri heran, sebenarnya tujuan kami menikah itu apa sih? Memang sih aku tidak benci dengannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak cinta dengannya. Sungguh aneh.

"Ahaha. Ya sudahlah. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberi kalian ini. Selamat menonton!"ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Apa ini?"tanyaku bingung sambil melihat dvd yang ada di tanganku. Tidak ada covernya. Mencurigakan.

"Tonton saja bersama Jongin!"teriaknya lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku berjalan menuju kamar, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang ada di dalam dvd ini.

Klik. Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunkan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan hanya menutup bagian bawahnya saja. o_O. Omo! Aku kaget sekali. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Akupun menutup mataku. Aku malu!

"Ya! Siapa yang tadi datang? Aku dengar suara bel."ucapnya sambil memakai kaos ke tubuhnya.

"I-i-itu. Tadi ada Sehun oppa. Dia memberiku dvd ini."ucapku masih menutup mataku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"tanyanya. samar-samar kucium aroma tubuhnya. Aku rasa sekarang dia sudah mendekat ke arahku.

"A-ani. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."kilahku.

"Oh, begitu. Mana coba kulihat dvd nya?"ujarnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sambil mengambil dvd itu dari tanganku. Alisnya berkerut memandangi dvd yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak meminta Sehun hyung untuk mendownloadkanku film baru?"ucapnya bingung. Oh, ya. Satu lagi kebiasaannya. Dia sangat suka menonton sinetron. Seperti ibu-ibu saja. =.=

"Coba saja kita lihat. Katanya kita disuruh menonton."ucapku diikuti anggukan kepalanya.

Dia pun segera menyalakan TV yang ada di kamar kami dan memasukkan dvd itu ke dvd player. Jongin segera duduk di sampingku. Kami berdua kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul Sehun oppa dan Chanyeol oppa di layar TV.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"tanyaku pada Jongin. Dia mengangkat pundak dan kepalanya.

"Molla. Mungkin dia ingin mempublikasikan hubungan mereka berdua. Haha.."ucapnya sambil tertawa. PLETAK. Kupukul kepalanya.

"Tidak lucu tau!" Jongin hendak membalasku saat Sehun oppa mulai bicara. Iapun menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali konsentrasi ke tv.

"Jongin~ah, Kyungsoo~ya, sebelumnya selamat kalian sudah menikah! Ahaha. Aku jadi kepingin. Hehe. Nah, beruhubung kemarin waktu kalian menikah aku tidak sempat memberi kado, maka aku memberi kadonya sekarang saja ya? Tak apa kan? Keke."ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ne, Jongin~ah, Kyungsoo~ya, terimalah kado dari kami ini dan segera berikan hasil yang nyata. Ahaha." Chanyeol oppa dan Sehun oppa tertawa bersama. Hasil yang nyata? Apa maksudnya?

"Sudah, ya~ Annyeong!"ucap mereka dan blet. Layar menjadi hitam pertanda selesai. Tapi, kemudian aku melihat sesuatu. Oh, ada filmnya toh. Jongin masih fokus ke arah layar kaca tanpa mempedulikanku.

Kulihat kembali ke arah tivi. Ada seorang yeoja berhenti di depan rumah, lalu seorang namja keluar dari rumah. Mereka tampak mengobrol dan yah aku hanya sedikit mengerti pembicaraan mereka karena mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris aksen Amerika yang kurang begitu jelas di telingaku. Yang kutahu, yeoja itu diajak masuk ke dalam rumah si namja dan yeoja itupun menurut. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba sang namja sudah mencium bibir yeoja itu. Awalnya, pelan. Namun, lama kelamaan namja itu melumat bibir yeoja itu dan yeoja itu membalasnya cepat. Tangan namja itu bergerak liar ke kaos yang dipakai yeoja itu dan melepasnya cepat. Yeoja itu pun juga melepas kaos namja itu cepat. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam kamar masih dengan bibir mereka yang menempel. Aku menyadari sesuatu, ini bukan film biasa. Ini adalah… YADONG! Awas kau Oh Sehun! Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Jongin. Dia sepertinya kaget sekali dan saat mata kami berpandangan dia segera mencari ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya! Matikan tivinya!"perintahnya. Aku yang menyadari bahwa namja dan yeoja di tivi itu sudah tidak menggunakan apapun langsung mematikan tivinya.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! APA MAKSUDMU?!"teriaknya lantang.

"Ahahaha. Santai, Jongin~ah. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mempraktekkannya? Kekeke. Cklek!" terdengar suara telepon dimatikan.

Aku melihat Jongin yang terlihat marah namun frustasi. Dia melihat ke arahku. Omo! Jangan bilang dia mau menyerangku? Dia memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku pun refleks mundur ke belakang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatapnya. Mataku tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu. Aku melihat celana pendek yang dipakai Jongin. Eh, kenapa ada sesuatu yang menonjol di celananya itu? Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Jongin~ah. Apa kau sedang sakit?"tanyaku pelan. Kulihat dia menghentikan gerakannya untuk mendekatiku.

"Maksudmu?"tanyanya singkat.

"Itu.. Celanamu.. Seperti ada… Ada yang… Menonjol.."ucapku terbata-bata. Kulihat dia terkesiap dan melihat ke arah celananya. Dia segera menutup celananya dengan tangannya dan lari ke arah kamar mandi di kamar kami. Aku bingung dengannya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"OH SEHUN! MATI KAU!"teriaknya dari kamar mandi.

 **~TBC~**

 **Gimana cha** **p** **ter 2 nya …. Membosankan ya… mian…**

 **maaf kalo masih banyak typo^^**

 **Kritik and saran silahkan tinggalkan jejak di review ya…**

 **Anyyeong^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Uri Wedding

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. KALO KALIAN INGIN LIHAT VERSI ASLI DARI FF INI SILAHKAN BERKUNJUNG KE KKUMFICTION.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungso**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife - GS

Rate : M

 **Chapter** **3 : Uri Wedding**

 **Jengjengjengjeng *author datang sambil nggenjreng*.. Yay, ini adalah edisi special tentang kegiatan Kaisoo couple menjelang pernikahan.**

 **So HAPPY READING** **...**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Hatchi… Hatchi…" aku bersin saat membersihkan debu yang menempel di jendela. Yap. Ini adalah hari Minggu dan waktu yang tepat untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Tapi, kalau rumahku seperti kapal pecah begini kapan mau selesainya?

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Ayo cepat bantu aku! Jangan berkencan dengan psp mu terus!"teriakku. Tapi, suamiku yang satu ini masih saja bergulat dengan psp nya. Suami? Yah, baru tiga hari yang lalu kami menikah.

Aku melirik ke arahnya kesal. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku melihat ke arah foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Aish.. Kenapa harus dengan pose begitu. Aku sudah hendak protes saat Ahra eonni hendak memasangnya, tapi ia memasang wajah memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega. Benar-benar tidak dapat kuduga. Aku, seorang yeoja biasa tiba-tiba dilamar oleh namja gila yang sekarang jadi suamiku ini. Dan sekarang aku sudah berstatus sebagai istri orang. Ini semua gara-gara namja gila ini!

 _ **Flashback**_

Huufftt… Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini? Aku sebentar lagi akan segera menikah. Memang sih, aku belum tahu pasti kapan aku akan menikah. Tapi, berhubung pria yang akan kunikahi adalah namja gila seperti dia, aku tidak yakin dia akan menunggu atau mengulur waktu lebih lama. Hhhh.. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Ada apa denganmu, hah? Dari tadi hanya menghela nafas terus? Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Boram, sahabatku. Dia menanyakanku dengan mulut penuh makanan. Aku menatapnya malas dan mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringku.

"Hhhh.. Yah, seperti itu."jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Aigoo… Kyungsoo~ya! Kau kan bisa cerita padaku. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Kita kan sudah berteman dari smp. Ayolah.. Ceritakan padaku."bujuk Boram. Hhh.. Aku membuang nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan masalah ini dengannya. Aku bisa gila kalau terus menyimpannya sendirian. Namja itu. Apa sih yang dia lakukan sehingga membuat hidupku jadi kacau begini?

"Aku.. Aku akan menikah…"ucapku pelan. Aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang masalahku.

"Oh.. Menikah toh.. Kukira apa."belum sampai sedetik ia sudah berteriak

"MWO? Menibwuahbwuah? Denguawahsauapwa? (Menikah! Dengan siapa?)." Aku langsung membekap mulutnya karena dia pasti akan berteriak kencang. Aku pun melepaskan dekapanku setelah kupastikan bahwa dia tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Hhh. Jahat sekali kau, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau mendekap mulutku?"ucapnya.

"Itu karena aku yakin kau pasti akan berteriak. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah pernikahanku ini, Boram~ah.."ucapku frustasi. Ia terlihat iba padaku

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Ah, tapi aku belum pernah melihat kau dekat dengan seorang namja karena aku tahu appa dan kakakmu itu yang overprotektif. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengijinkanmu dekat dengan seorang lelaki? Apa kau dijodohkan? Apa dia tampan? Kaya? Pintar?"cerocosnya. begini nih resiko kalau curhat dengannya. Dia bakal menanyakan pertanyaan yang panjang nya seperti rangkaian kereta api ekonomi. =,=  
"Bisakah kalau kau bertanya itu satu persatu. Ini lebih parah dari dijodohkan. Aku bahkan argh… benar-benar memusingkan."ucapku frustasi seraya mengacak rambutku.

"Yah, sabarlah Kyungsoo~ya. Semua masalah pasti bisa diatasi. Lalu dengan siapa kau akan menikah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"tanya Boram.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak yakin, karena aku sendiri baru bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kenal dengannya sedangkan aku saja baru bertemu."ucapku lalu menyeruput jus alpukat di hadapanku.

"Geure, setidaknya siapa namanya? Siapa tahu aku pernah mendengarnya?"ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Aish! Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sahabat seperti dia.

"Hemm.. Namanya Kim Jongin."ucapku pelan.

"MWO?! KIM JONGIN!"teriaknya keras diikuti dengan tatapan dari seluruh orang yang ada di kantin ini. Apa Boram sudah gila? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti ini?

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu! Kau membuat orang-orang kaget dengan teriakanmu yang seperti tukang sayur itu."bisikku geram. Dia masih memandangku dengan tatapan 'bagaimana mungkinnya itu'. Hei, apa Kim Jongin itu terkenal?

"Apa kau kenal Kim Jongin?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Mwo? Kau tidak kenal dia? Aigoo.. Kyungsoo~ya. Kau benar-benar kuper sekali. Bahkan namja tertampan di kampus kita pun kau tidak tahu. Dia adalah namja tertampan yang pernah ada. Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya pula."ucapnya menerawang.

"Jadi namja gila itu kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku?"tanyaku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia satu fakultas dengan kita?"ucapnya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Dia satu fakultas dengan kita?" Aku menganga mendengar ucapanBoram.  
"Astaga! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia satu fakultas dengan kita? Kau ini.. Benar-benar parah."decaknya.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bohong, kan? Aku tak percaya! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan tiba-tiba melamarmu yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu siapa dirinya?" Boram mulai curiga kepadaku. Yah, harus kuakui. Aku memang sedikit kuper. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu kalau dia satu kampus ah ani bahkan satu fakultas denganku.

"Aish.. Untuk apa aku berbohong!"jawabku.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa percaya, Kyungsoo~ya." Ucapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak.

"Ya! Kyungsoo~ya! Itu Kim Jongin!"bisiknya cukup keras di telingaku sambil menunjukkan ujung tangannya. Aku pun melihat ke arah tunjukan tangannya itu. Astaga, itu KIM JONGIN ! Jadi, dia benar-benar kuliah di sini? Dia sedang makan siang dengan beberapa namja yang aku yakin adalah chingu nya. Oh, tidak! Betapa sial nya hidupku ini. Mulutku menganga, masih tidak percaya dengan realita di hadapanku ini.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Boram keras. Semua penghuni kantin meliha ke arah mereka. Aku dapat melihat di ekor mataku kalau Jongin sempat terkaget dengan teriakan temanku yang super keras ini. Dengan cepat ku tundukkan wajahku agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Iya iya nan ara jangan keras-keras! Aku tidak tuli!"ucapku setengah teriak.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan percaya padamu kalau Kim Jongin melamarmu dan mengajakmu menikah. Tapi…"gantungnya. Aish, aku paling benci kalau dia menggantungkan kalimat seperti ini. Boram pun tersenyum setan. Aigoo.. Dari mana ia belajar senyum seperti ini? Apa dari namja itu?

"Tapi?"ucapku takut-takut. Aku tahu temanku ini sedikit tidak waras. Sama seperti namja itu. Aish, bahkan aku susah sekali menyebutkan namanya.

"Tapi… Aku harus menanyakan langsung kepadanya."ucapnya riang lalu segera menarikku dari kursi. Aku membelalakkan mataku dan nafasku seketika tercekat, tak percaya dengan tingkah sahabat gilaku ini. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatur nafasku yang tercekat karena dia keburu menarik tanganku.

Kini, kami berdua tepat berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Teman-temannya sudah melihat ke arah kami dari tadi. Tapi, Jongin masih saja lahap mengunyah makanannya tanpa memperdulikan kami. Aku segera menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tubuh Boram yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kim Jongin~sshi.."Boram buka suara tanpa takut. Aish.. Apakah anak ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku secara cepat?  
 **End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
"Ya, Jongin. Ayo kita makan ke kantin!"ucap temanku, Jaejin.

"Kure, aku juga sudah lapar."jawabku. Aku, Jaejin, dan beberapa teman namjaku yang lain segera berjalan ke arah kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Ujian kali ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

Aku dan teman-temanku segera mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Ah, akhirnya datang juga. Untung tidak lama. Baru saja aku mau memakan makananku aku mendengar teriakan yang super keras dan cempreng. Aish, bikin telingaku sakit saja.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. Ya! Do Kyungsoo~ya!" Aku cukup terkaget mendengar teriakan itu. Bukan karena teriakannya yang cukup berpotensi untuk membuat kau harus mengunjungi dokter THT. Tapi, nama orang yang diteriakinya itu. Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, dan.. Bingo! Aku melihat yeoja itu, yeoja yang kulamar sedang duduk di sebelah yeoja cempreng dan Kyungsoo sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat tahu kalau dia ada di kantin ini. Yah, sebenarnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung menyelidiki tentang Kyungsoo. Aku baru tahu kalau kami satu kampus bahkan satu fakultas.

"Aish. Yeoja itu benar-benar deh.. berisik sekali. Beda sekali dengan yeoja yang di sampingnya itu. Sudah cantik, manis, lembut, tapi…"ucap Chen, temanku yang lainnya dan segera kupotong kalimatnya.

"Lemot."jawabku singkat. Teman-temanku nampak terkejut dengan jawabanku.  
"Woah! Jongin~ah. Darimana kau tahu? Selama ini kupikir kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan masalah wanita apalagi percintaan. Aku pikir kau malah akan menikah dengan laptop atau psp kesayanganmu itu. Kkkk.."ledek Junsu. Aku hanya mendecak kesal.

Aku masih mengamati Kyungsoo di ekor mataku. Tiba-tiba dia dan temannya yang gila itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Segera kutundukkan wajahku dan memasang tampang super cuekku. Mereka menuju ke arahku. Aku memasang senyum iblisku yang menawan. Kekeke. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Dan, yah… Kini, mereka berdua tepat berdiri di hadapan kami. Teman-temanku sudah melihat ke arah mereka dari tadi. Aku masih berpura-pura asyik melahap makananku seolah tak memperdulikan mereka. Kulihat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh teman yang lebih tinggi darinya. Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku. Yeoja ini, pasti dia pikir kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Kim Jongin~sshi.."teman Kyungsoo buka suara. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan memasang wajah seriusku. Ck. Aktingku cukup meyakinkan, kan? Apa lebih baik aku jadi aktor saja?

"Ne?"ucapku pelan. Kini, semua pandangan menuju ke arah kami. Yah, setelah teman Kyungsoo yang satu ini berteriak-teriak tiba-tiba dia mendatangiku. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian.

"Apa benar kau akan menikah?"tanyanya. Aku mengembangkan senyumku. Oh, jadi masalah itu. Aha! Aku punya ide!  
Teman-temanku nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan teman Kyungsoo. Ah, aku tidak tahu namanya. Jadi, kupanggil saja dia teman Kyungsoo.

"MWO?"jawab teman-temanku kaget. Mereka menatapku seolah menginginkan penjelasan dariku. Aku kembali menatap teman Kyungsoo. Anak-anak di sekitar kami sudah mulai berbisik-bisik. Aku menaruh sumpitku ke atas piring makananku yang sudah kosong, menghela nafas sebentar agar terlihat mendramatisir.

"Darimana kau tahu berita itu?"tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin. Dari sudut pandang mataku pun dapat kulihat kalau Kyungsoo terlihat takut sekali. Dia memegang tangan temannya erat. Anak-anak yang dari tadi menonton kami pun terdiam sekaligus menahan nafas mereka, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Dari dia. Dia bilang kau melamarnya dan kalian akan menikah."ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Kali ini suara riuh memenuhi kantin. beberapa yeoja teriak histeris memanggil namaku. Aish, ara. Aku tahu kalau aku memang tampan. Mereka berlebihan sekali. Bahkan, teman-temanku pun ikut melongo mendengar ucapan teman Hyora. Ingin rasanya kujejalkan mulut teman-temanku ini dengan sepatu yang kupakai.

"Nugu?"ucapku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Cepat, tunjukkan wajahmu!"bisik teman Kyungsoo namun cukup keras untuk terdengar di telingaku. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menundukkan wajahnya. Teman Kyungsoo nampaknya sudah tidak sabar. Dia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuhnya hingga kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu kurindukan. Mwo?! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aish, ini pasti author salah ketik. (a/n : Enak aja! Ini adalah perasaanmu terhadap Kyungsoo dari hati yang terdalam).

"Do Kyungsoo?"ucapku. dia mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya merah sekali. Ahahaha. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya.

"N-ne."ucapnya tergagap. Ah, aku jadi ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya.

"Chagi?"ucapku seraya berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Yaiks. Ini adalah panggilan yang selalu membuatku begidik jijik. Aku mengeluarkan seringaian setanku namun kupastikan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Dia berjalan mundur namun aku terus mendekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya, aku memilih berhenti daripada kami jadi bermain undur-undur begitu.

"Err?"Aku menatap teman Kyungsoo.

"Park Boram."jawabnya. Nampaknya, temannya cukup pintar. Dia langsung tahu maksudku begitu aku menatapnya.

"Park Boram~sshi. Yeoja ini. Dia memang yeoja yang kulamar dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah."ucapku cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang yang ada di kantin ini. Boram yah begitulah namanya dan semua orang di sini membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat kalian bertemu atau jalan berdua. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau satu kampus dengannya bahkan satu fakultas."cerocosnya. Aish, aku heran dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin dia betah dengan temannya yang super duper cerewet ini? Dan apa tadi? Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa aku dan dia satu fakultas? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan pesona ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi aku benar-benar melamarnya dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari appa dan oppanya." Kali ini temannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sepertinya, hal ini memang suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya baginya.

"Dan, chagiya~. Nanti kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?"tanyaku.

"J-jam du-dua."ucapnya tergagap.

"Baiklah, selesai kuliah tunggu aku. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku hendak pergi kembali ke kelas karena kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul ide setan di kepalaku. Aku kembali berbalik, Kyungsoo dan temannya aish siapa namanya? Bona? Boram? masih di posisinya. Aku dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan…

CUP!

Kukecup pipinya cepat dan setelah itu suasana kantin menjadi riuh gara-gara tingkahku barusan. Beberapa yeoja bahkan meneriaki namaku. Sementara Kyungsoo? Dia mematung di tempat begitu kucium pipinya. Akupun tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya. Aku kembali membalikkan badanku, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih melongo dan mengambil tasku.

Teman-temanku pun berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.  
"Ck.. Kau ini.. benar-benar luar biasa."ucap Chen hyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yang lain pun ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa mereka? Apa mereka pikir ini arena disko? Geleng-geleng kepala terus.  
 **End Of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**  
Kyungsoo masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya meskipun Jongin sudah pergi dari tadi. Dia menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Boram yang sudah sadar dari 'shock therapy' yang diberi Jongin barusan langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo~ya!"panggilnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar setelah beberapa kali Boram memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Boram, masih dengan tatapan shock nya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang namja, selain appa dan oppanya tentu saja yang menciumnya. Memang sih, bukan di bibirnya. Tapi, rasanya tetap saja menegangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Boram cemas karena melihat temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan O-o nya.

"y..ya…"tatapan Kyungsoo masih kosong.

"Aish.. Ayolah kita harus kembali ke kelas. Bel baru saja berbunyi."ucap Boram.

Dia lalu menarik tangan Kyungsooo. Seluruh mata yang ada di kantin langsung menatap ke arah mereka. Tatapan yang berbeda dari setiap pasang mata.  
Bagi para namja, terlihat tatapan kagum karena Kyungsoo bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal dingin terhadap yeoja. Tapi, bagi para yeoja, terlihat tatapan membunuh karena berhasil mendapatkan namja yang selama ini mereka incar, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo begidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja saat melewati beberapa yeoja yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Saat mereka berdua masuk kelas, beberapa teman Kyungsoo menghampirinya. 'Sepertinya berita itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana'pikir Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami!"teriak Yuna, salah satu teman Kyungsoo. Mereka segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari Boram dan menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Gawat! Aku pasti akan segera dibunuh!"pikir Kyungsoo. Tapi, pikiran buruknya itu segera musnah setelah teman-teman perempuannya datang memeluknya dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Kyungsoo~ya… Chukhae-yo!"teriak Hyuna, teman Hyora yang lain.

"Ne, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan Kim Jongin!"ucap Jaekyung menambahi.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
Aku begidik ngeri saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku terus-terusan menundukkan kepalaku karena aku takut melihat ke arah orang-orang yang sedari tadi memandangiku.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami!"teriak Yuna, salah satu temanku. Mereka melepaskan tanganku dari Boram dan menarikku untuk duduk. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Gawat! Aku pasti akan segera dibunuh!"pikir ku. Tapi, pikiran burukku itu segera musnah setelah teman-teman perempuannya datang memeluknya dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Aku cukup kaget melihat reaksi teman-temanku ini.

"Kyungsoo~ya… Chukhae-yo!"teriak Hyuna, temanku yang lain.

"Ne, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan Kim Jongin!"ucap Jaekyung menambahi.

"MWO?! Beruntung? Beruntung dari mananya? Aku harus menikah dengan namja gila itu? Aish.. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku menerimanya."ucapku. Yah, aku memang sengaja tidak bilang kepada siapa-siapa, termasuk Boram kalau aku menerima lamaran Jongin karena aku kalah taruhan. Yang benar saja?  
"Aish.. Bersyukurlah karena kau sudah mendapatkan namja yang menjadi incaran yeoja-yeoja satu kampus. Dan lagi kenapa kau menerimanya kalau kau tidak menginginkannya."cerocos Boram. Ah, yeoja ini. Kalau ada kontes yeoja tercerewet, aku yakin dia akan menang. Cerewet sekali temanku ini. =_="

"Mollasseo~"jawabku santai.

"Ah, ya! Kami butuh penjelasan. Bagaimana seorang Jongin bisa melamarmu yang bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik dengan yeoja?"tanya Yuna dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Teman-temanku yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Molla. Waktu itu aku sedang main game di kafe langgananku. Tiba-tiba dia datang dan langsung melamarku. Dan,yah aku menerimanya. Begitulah ceritanya."jelasku singkat.

"Woah~ Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. Jadi, dia tidak mengajakmu pacaran dulu tapi langsung melamarmu?"tanya Boram tak percaya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Percakapan kami terhenti karena dosen yang akan mengajar sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, semua teman-temanku sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Aku menghela nafas lega. Untung saja dosen itu datang, kalau tidak bisa berbusa mulutku menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang tiada henti.

Aku mendelik kesal seraya melihat jam tanganku. Ini sudah jam dua lebih lima belas menit, tetapi namja itu belum datang juga. Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku tadi? Aku sudah hendak pergi dari depan kelasku ketika sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Kyungsoo~ya!" Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati namja itu berjalan ke arahku dengan santainya. Huh! Ingin rasanya aku pukul kepalanya yang keras itu, tapi apa daya. Kakiku terlalu pendek untuk menjinjit dan tanganku tidak begitu panjang untuk mencapai kepalanya. =.=

"Huh, dasar lambat. Kau ini kura-kura atau apa?"dengusku kesal. Namja ini selalu saja membuat emosiku menjadi level tertinggi.

"Aku? Masa kau tidak tahu aku? Aku adalah namja tertampan di Korea ah ani di seluruh dunia. Hahaha."tawanya keras. Aish, kapan sih dia bisa berhenti untuk memuji dirinya sendiri?

"Ah, sudahlah. Tapi, untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Untuk bertemu orang tuaku."jawabnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha untuk mencerna perkataannya barusan.

"MWO?! Bertemu orang tuamu? Ya! Apa kau gila!"teriakku.

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak! Cepat masuk!" namja ini berteriak lagi. Aku bergeming dan tetap berdiri di depan kursi penumpang.

Dia nampaknya sudah mulai kesal dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongku masuk. Aish, nampaknya sebentar lagi akan ada pasien rumah sakit jiwa baru bernama Kim Jongin. Dia ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Untuk apa dia mempertemukanku dengan orang tuanya?  
Astaga! Apa dia benar-benar serius akan menikah denganku?

"Tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku itu tampan."ucapnya percaya diri. Tanpa sadar aku memang memandanginya, tapi bukan karena mengagumi ketampanannya, melainkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia akan lakukan terhadapku.

"Mwo? Aish.. Neo! Jeongmal! Aku tidak memandangimu. Aku sedang berpikir tahu!"elakku. Aku memang melihat ke arahnya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku mengagumi ketampanannya seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Cish.. Geotjimal!"ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawaku bertemu orang tuamu?"tanyaku teringat akan tingkah laku gilanya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkan calon istriku. Apa kau ingin aku dimarahin eomma dan nunaku yang cerewet bukan main itu?"dengusnya. Oh, jadi dia punya seorang nuna dan eomma.

"Tapi, apa harus secepat ini? Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat."ucapku pelan.

"Tidak. Kau kan sudah kalah bermain game dariku. Jadi, kau harus menuruti perintahku."ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Sial! Dia ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong rumahnya jauh juga. Ini sudah hampir 15 menit dia mengendarai mobilnya, tapi kami belum sampai juga. Hoamm.. Aku mengantuk sekali. Lama kelamaan mataku yang tinggal 5 watt ini langsung terlelap. Dan, akupun terbang ke alam mimpi.  
 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
Ah, akhirnya sampai juga ke rumahku. Rumahku ini memang letaknya agak jauh dari kampusku. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen dekat kampus. Mobilku sudah masuk ke dalam halaman depan rumahku dan segera kupakirkan. Aku mematikan mesin dan melihat ke arah yeoja di sebelahku. Dia malah tertidur. =,=  
Aku menggoyang-goyang pundaknya supaya yeoja ini bangun tedari tidurnya. Tapi, sepertinya usahaku sia-sia. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! IREONA!"teriakku dengan suara keras. Kyungsoo tampak kaget dan langsung bangun. Dia mendelik ke arahku kesal. Akupun membalasnya dengan cengengesanku.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa saja? Aku tidak tuli?!"tukasnya kesal. Ia langsung melepas seatbelt yang dipakainya dan langsung keluar turun dari mobil.

Akupun menyusulnya keluar, menarik tangannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Sama seperti waktu aku ke rumahmu, kita harus terlihat seperti orang pacaran."jelasku singkat. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera mengikutiku berjalan ke arah rumahku.

Aku menekan bel rumahku pelan, kemudian intercom berbunyi.  
"Nuguseyo?"  
"Ini aku, nuna!"

"Ah, Jongin~a! Jamkkamman!"teriak nunaku, Ahra nuna. Dia ini nuna kesayanganku, yah meski dia sering menyiksaku. Tapi, dia sangat perhatian sekali denganku.

Pintu rumahku kemudian terbuka. Dan seperti dugaanku nunaku langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Jongin~a.. Lama sekali kau tidak pulang!"ucapnya riang. Ugh. Pelukannya kencang sekali.

"Nuna! Aku susah bernafas!"ucapku tercekat. Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas. Nunaku ini benar-benar deh. Kalau memeluk kencang sekali. Ahra nuna akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping ku dengan penuh tanya.

Belum sempat aku menjelaskan siapa Kyungsoo, nunaku sudah berteriak "Eomma! Jongin membawa seorang yeoja!"teriaknya lantang. Aish! Nunaku ini suka sekali berteriak sih?  
"Mwo? Jongin membawa seorang yeoja!"teriak eomma dari arah dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, yang aku yakin adalah eomma. Dan, yah benar saja itu suara eomma.

"Jongin-ah.."

"Eomma…"

PLETAK!

"eomma! Appo. Kenapa eomma memukulku?"ucapku kesal. Datang-datang bukannya dikasih pelukan, malah dikasih pukulan.  
"Sukurin.."ucap Ahra nuna diikuti tawa setannya.  
"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa kau jarang pulang?"bentak eomma.  
"Mianhae, eomma. Aku sibuk. Banyak tugas di kampus."jawabku.  
"Siapa yeoja di sebelahmu ini?"tanya eomma penasaran. Yah, untuk informasi saja. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja pertama yang kubawa ke rumah.  
"Dia, yeoja chingu-ku. Do Kyungsoo."ucapku.  
 **End of Jongin P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
"Dia, yeoja chingu-ku. Kyungsoo."ucapnya. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan mendengarnnya berbicara seperti ini.  
Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia berbicara kepada orang lain kalau aku ini yeoja chingu-nya. Tapi, kenapa setiap dia mengatakannya aku merasa deg-degan? Aish. Jantungku pasti sedang tidak beres.

"MWO?!"teriak eomma Jongin dan nunanya.

Kami berdua langsung di dorong masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin yang wow! Besar sekali. Sebenarnya, tadi dari luar pun sudah terlihat besar. Tapi, sekarang saat berada di dalam rumahnya ternyata jauh lebih besar. Aku masih mengagumi rumahnya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Jongin~ah.."

"Appa, annyeong haseyo"teriak Jongin. Dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku yang dari tadi takjub memandangi rumah Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Jongin dan appanya. Hhh.. Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia. Coba kalau eomma masih ada.. Eomma bogoshiposseo…  
 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Author's P.O.V**  
Sekarang keluarga Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka penasaran dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi dengan seorang yeoja.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Ada hal penting yang akan aku bicarakan."ucap Jongin dengan nada serius. Mata eomma,appa, dan nuna Jongin memandanginya. Menunggu kalimat yang akan Jongin ucapkan berikutnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan yeoja di sampingku ini, Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya. Mohon restunya."ucap Jongin pelan. Ahra membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Ne-neo.. Kau tidak menghamili gadis ini kan?"ucap Ahra takut-takut.

"Nuna~ya! Aku ini bukan namja seperti itu."jawab Jongin setengah berteriak.

"Jongin~a.. Tenanglah."ucap appa Jongin bijaksana.

"Jadi, kenapa kau yang tidak pernah membawa seorang yeoja pun ke rumah tiba-tiba datang dan membawa seorang yeoja. Bahkan kau sudah melamarnya?"tanya eomma Jongin pelan. Ia tahu anaknya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa dipaksa.

"Iya, kupikir kau nanti akan menikah dengan laptop atau psp mu karena kau lebih suka mendekam di kamar dengan mereka. Kau bahkan suka memeluk mereka ketika kau tidur. Aku pikir kau itu abnormal, tidak suka yeoja."ucap Ahra penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya diikuti dengan delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun untuk nuna tersayangnya. Ahra hanya cengengesan melihat delikan mata adiknya itu.

"Aku.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan yeoja ini."jawab Jongin.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
"Aku.. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan yeoja ini."jawab Jongin.  
MWO?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jongin bilang dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku? Cish, pembohong besar. Tapi, meskipun dia berbohong, entah kenapa untuk sesaat jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku lupa caranya untuk bernafas.

"Jinjjayo? Wah, dongsaengie~ Kau hebat! Bisa menaklukkan adikku yang keras seperti batu ini!"ucap Ahra nuna bangga. Dia menepuk pundakku pelan dan tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya eonni. Sepertinya Ahra eonni, ya kalau tidak salah itu namanya, orang yang cukup ramah.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan kalian?"tanya appa Jongin. Omo! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi langsung mengarah ke pernikahan lagi, sih?

"Bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi? Biar eomma dan Ahra yang mengurusnya, Jonginie?"tanya eomma Jongin. Mwo? D-dua minggu lagi? Yang benar saja? Ini benar-benar gila!

"Terserah eomma saja. Aku tidak masalah. Iya, kan Kyungsoo sayang?"ucap Jongin dengan nada mengancam. Matanya menyiratkan 'awas kalau kau berani macam-macam'.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum iblis ke arahku. Aku menelan ludahku, takut dengan ancaman Jongin. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tesenyum canggung ke arah kedua orang tua Jongin dan nunanya.

"Ne, ajuhma~"ucapku pelan.

"Aigoo.. Jangan panggil aku ajuhma. Panggil saja aku eomonim. Arasseo?"ucap eomma Jongin ramah.

"Ne, arasseoyo."

Mereka semua tersenyum senang. Ahra eonni pun segera menarikku dari kursi ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin banyak-banyak berbincang denganku. Sementara itu, Jongin tetap duduk di ruang keluarganya dengan appa dan eommanya. Aku pun banyak tahu tentang Jongin dari Ahra eonni. Wah.. Dia benar-benar kakak yang kudambakan. Yah, meski aku sudah punya Chanyeol oppa yang menyayangiku. Tapi, aku merasa lebih menyenangkan mempunyai kakak perempuan. Sepertinya, menikah dengan Jongin bukan hal yang buruk. Iya, kan?  
 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**  
Sekarang sudah tinggal satu minggu pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Eomma dan nuna Jongin sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua sangat senang karena Jongin yang tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang yeoja, langsung datang membawa seorang yeoja yang sudah dilamarnya.

Mereka juga suka sekali dengan Kyungsoo karena dia sangat sopan, baik, mandiri, dan yang terpenting dia pintar memasak. Saat kedua keluarga bertemu, Kyungsoolah koki untuk makan malam.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya cukup santai, kini bahkan tidak sempat bermain game online kesayangannya. Dia ditarik ke sana ke mari oleh eomma dan nuna nya Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo bersama calon eomonim dan kakak iparnya sedang berada di toko baju pengantin. Jongin yang diajak tidak mau dengan alasan belum menyelesaikan gamenya. Ahra dan eomma Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kyungsoo~ya.. Coba yang ini!"teriak Ahra.

"Habis itu, coba yang ini ya?"ucap eomma Jongin lembut.

"Ne, eonni.. eomonim.."ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Hyora berganti baju pengantin. 'Aish… Kapan ini akan segera berakhir?'batinnya dalam hati. Ia lalu segera berganti dengan pakaian yang dipilih Ahra.

Sementara itu, di ujung jalan terlihat seseorang tengah melihat ke arah toko baju pengantin itu. Dia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah toko itu.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
Aku di suruh oleh eomma dan nuna untuk menemani mereka memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk Kyungsoo pakai di pernikahan kami satu minggu lagi. Aku menolak untuk pergi bersama mereka karena yah mereka itu cerewet sekali. Banyak maunya.

Tapi, entah bagaimana tubuhku seakan ingin tahu apa yang akan dipakai Kyungsoo pakai di pernikahan kami. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dari ujung jalan, dapat kulihat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali karena ini sudah kelima kalinya ia disuruh eomma dan Ahra nuna berganti-ganti baju. Ah, betapa kasihannya dia. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri melihat keadaan ini.

Aku pun berjalan mendekat ke arah toko, memilih sudut yang tak terlihat dari dalam tapi bisa melihat jelas ke arah dalam. Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu toko ini yang transparan dan jauh dari pandangan eomma dan Ahra nuna namun masih bisa melihat ke arah mereka dengan jelas.

SREEKKK! Korden yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berganti baju dibuka. Aku sudah bersiap untuk tertawa karena dia pasti akan disuruh eomma dan Ahra nuna untuk berganti baju lagi. Tapi, yang terjadi malah aku terpesona dengannya. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam toko baju pengantin ini. Tak kupedulikan ucapan selamat datang dari pelayan toko. Yang ada, tubuhku malah makin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Seolah ada magnet di tubuhnya yang membuatku mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tampak kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Jongin~ah.."panggilnya. Tapi, aku tidak menggubris panggilannya. Tanganku malah dengan sendirinya bergerak ke wajahnya dan sekarang menyentuh wajahnya lembut.

"Yeppeuda~"ucapku.

Aku segera tersadar dengan ucapanku barusan. Ini? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo melongo mendengar ucapanku. Tapi, dapat kudengar kalau Ahra nuna tertawa cekikikan dan eomma yang tersenyum memandangiku.  
Aish.. Aku pasti akan diledek habis-habisan oleh Ahra nuna. Ahra nuna tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Pasti. Sebentar lagi dia akan mulai meledekku.

"Yeppeuda, Jongin~ah?"ucapnya dengan senyum iblisnya. Asal kalian tahu, aku belajar senyum iblis itu dari nunaku ini.

"Ah, n-ne.." Sial! Kenapa aku malah tergagap.

"Game nya sudah selesai kau mainkan?"tanya eomma. Aish! Kenapa eomma jadi ikut-ikutan meledekku.

"Ah, ya sudah."jawabku singkat. Aku yakin sekarang mukaku sudah merah padam mendengar nada menggoda dari mereka berdua. Untungnya Kyungsoo seperti biasa, tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Kadang-kadang sikapnya yang lemot ini ada untungnya juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kyungsoo ya~. Aku rasa Jongin sangat menyukai gaun yang kau pakai sekarang. Jadi, kita akan memilih gaun ini. Sementara itu, untuk cincinnya kau bisa pergi bersama Jongin karena sekarang dia sudah ada di sini. Eomma dan Ahra ada janji dengan wedding organizer yang mengatur pernikahan kalian. Kami pergi duluan ya?"ucap eomma panjang lebar dan langsung berlari keluar bersama Ahra nuna yang tertawa cekikan.

Aish.. Kenapa aku ditinggal. Aku melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar cantik. Aku baru sadar kalau dia ini cantik. Yah, meskipun aku sudah sering melihat yeoja cantik lainnya. Tapi, aku rasa cantik yang ia miliki ini berbeda. Membutakan. Aigoo.. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku sudah mulai gila rupanya.  
"Err.. Jongin~ah.. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku, aku bisa ke toko perhiasan sendiri untuk memilih cincinnya." Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku sudah memandanginya terus.

"Ah, gwencanha. Aku tidak masalah.. Cepat ganti bajumu."ucapku.

Dia pun segera ke tempat ganti baju dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang dipakaianya waktu datang kemari. Aku dan dia keluar dari toko ini, setelah sebelumnya aku menunjuk gaun yang dipakai Kyungsoo tadi untuk dipesan dan dipakai Kyungsoo di pernikahan kami.  
 **End of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**  
Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tengah di dandani oleh perias. Dia terlihat gugup. Sementara itu, Jongin sudah berdiri di depan gedung dengan appa nya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan tuksedo warna hitam. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Menyambut para tamu yang datang.

"Hei, Jongin~ah! Selamat ya kau akan menikah!"ucap Sehun, sahabat sekaligus teman main Jongin.

"Gomawoyo, hyung."ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun~ah!"teriak seseorang. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol pun segera berlari ke arah Sehun. Mereka berpelukan sebentar lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hun?"tanya Chanyeol

."Kau sendiri?"Sehun balas menanyai Chanyeol

."Kalian saling kenal?"tanya Jongin

."Jongin akan menikah dengan adikku, Kyungsoo. Itu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini."jawab Chanyeol

."Wah.. Kau sudah merelakan adikmu di tangan lelaki ini, Chanyeol~ah? Kau sungguh hebat Jongin~ah.."ucap Sehun bangga sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Aduh.. Aku gugup sekali, eonni.. Bagaimana ini?"ucap Kyungsoo pada Ahra.

"Tenang saja, dongsaeng-a.. Tidak akan ada yang menggigitmu."ledek Ahra

."Eonni.. Tidak lucu."ucap Kyungsoo. Dia lalu menggembungkan pipinya

."Ahaha.. Sabar Kyunsoo~ya.. Kau sudah tidak sabar ya menjadi nyonya Kim Jongin?"goda Boram. Wajah Kyungsoo seketika memerah.

"Woah.. Wajahmu memerah Kyungsoo~ya.." Boram makin bersemangat meledek Kyungsoo

."Aish.. Hentikan itu, Park Bo Ram."ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Boram begidik ngeri. Temannya ini kalau sudah marah memang cukup mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan langsung dibuka oleh yang mengetuk pintu.

"Kau sudah siap, Kyungsoo~ya?"ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah appa Kyungsoo.

"Ne, appa."ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju appanya.

"Yeppeuda.."bisik appa Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo-yo.."balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
Aku sekarang sudah berdiri di samping ayahku dan menggandeng tangannya. Kini, kami berdua sedang berjalan ke arah sangat gugup sekali. Aku terus-terusan menarik nafas panjang. Untungnya, mukaku tertutup kerudung sehingga wajahku tak kulihat Jongin menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Entah itu senyum palsu atau dapat kurasakan hanyalah perasaan gugup, takut, dan berbagai perasaan buruk lainnya. Ayahku melepas genggaman tanganku di lengannya dan memberikan tanganku ke Jongin setelah kita sampai tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin menggapai tanganku dan menggandengku ke pelaminan. Sekarang, bisa kurasakan jantungku melompat-lompat sekaan hendak keluar. Aku benar-benar gugup. Eomma! Tolong aku!

"Baiklah segera kita mulai acara pernikahannya.."ucap pastur. Selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan pastur dengan jelas. Otakku serasa kosong, tidak bisa berpikir bahkan sempat memanggilku berkali-kali karena aku bisa-bisanya melamun saat hari pernikahanku.

Akhirnya, selesai juga pengucapan janji. Janji yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupku. Janji yang mengikatku. Mengikatku dengan namja ini, namja yang berada di sampingku. Suamiku, teman hidupku.  
 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
Aku melihatnya. Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang akan menjadi istriku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan menggandeng tangan appanya. Bisa kulihat dari langkah kakinya kalau ia sangat wajar, karena aku sendiri pun merasa gugup. Aku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya, mencoba terlihat tidak gugup di hadapannya.  
Aku meraih tangannya, segera setelah appa Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. Aku menggandengnya menuju altar.

"Baiklah segera kita mulai acara pernikahannya.."ucap pastur.

Aku berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun keringatku sudah mulai bercucuran. Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba udaranya menjadi panas begini? Pastur sempat beberapa kali memanggil Kyungsoo yang terlihat melamun. Aish.. Kenapa di saat sepenting ini dia malah melamun?

"Sekarang kalian bisa berciuman.."ucap pastur. Aku sedikit tersentak, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan kubuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Cantik, itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya di hadapanku. Benar-benar membutakan.  
Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke keningnya, dan CUP! Kukecup keningnya pelan. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku pun segera melepaskan ciumanku di keningnya. Muka Kyungsoo terlihat merah sekali. Ahaha. Lucu sekarang, kehidupanku sudah berbeda. Aku telah menjadi seorang suami. Dan yeoja di sampingku ini, dialah istriku. Teman hidupku.  
 **End Of Jongin P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**  
"Ini kunci apartemen baru kalian. Dan ini alamatnya."ucap eomma Jongin setelah acara resepsi pernikahan digelar. Jongin sudah menggunakan pakaian semi jas, sementara Kyungsoo menggunakan dress warna peach selutut. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi sekali. Tawaran bulan madu hadiah dari Appa Kyungsoo ditunda oleh Jongin karena dia pikir dia akan menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya sebelum bersenang – senang. Jadi sekarang mereka mengambil apartemen hadiah dari orang tua Jongin dulu.

"Ne, eomma.."jawab Jongin dan Jongin berbarengan.

"Kalian berdua yang akur ya? Jongin, kau jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik. Kyungsoo, kalau Jongin nakal padamu segera laporkan padaku. Akan kuhajar dia kalau berani macam-macam."pesan Ahra.

"Aish.. Cerewet sekali kau, Nuna. Ara.. Ara.. Akan kulakukan semua perintahmu."ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memandangi kakak beradik ini.

"Kyungsoo - ya~.. Oppa pasti akan merindukanmu.."ucap Chanyeol. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Ne, oppa. Na do."

"Kau tidak akan merindukan appamu ini?"tanya appa Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukan kalian."ucap Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga pun berpelukan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya pergi ke apartemen Jongin dengan diantar oleh Ahra dan Chanyeol karena mereka juga membawa barang-barang mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo mengantuk dan akhinrya tertidur.

"Ah, sampai.. Ternyata dekat juga dari rumah kami. Aku jadi bisa sering-sering mampir ke mari ya?"ucap Chanyeol setelah mereka sampai di depan apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ah, betul juga. Aku juga akan sering main!"ucap Ahra riang.

"Aish, kalian berdua. Jangan sering-sering main. Mengganggu saja."ucap Jongin ketus.

"Ya!"teriak Ahra dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Eh, Kyungsoo tertidur. Jong, kau gendong dia. Dia pasti kecapekan?"ucap Ahra saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas di jok belakang.

"Mwo? Shireo! Biar kubangunkan dia!"teriak Jongin yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh nunanya itu. Jongin pun hanya mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang cukup ringan dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Ahra terkikik pelan bersama Chanyeol. Mereka berdua membawa koper yang berisi barang-barang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Jongin P.O.V**  
Woah! Apartemennya cukup besar untuk ditinggali kami berdua. Aku terkagum dengan isi apartemen. Eomma benar-benar tahu seleraku.

"Woah! Jongin~a. Apartemen mu besar juga."ucap Ahra nuna.

"Iya, besar."ucap Chanyeol hyung terkagum.

"Aku mau lihat-lihat, ah…"ucap Ahra nuna diikuti Chanyeol hyung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berkeliling apartemenku seolah apartemenku ini adalah objek wisata yang menarik bagi mereka. Seperti anak sd saja. =.="  
Aku mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang melorot karena dia kugendong di belakang punggungku. Aish, untung saja dia ringan. Coba kalau berat, sudah kujatuhkan tadi ia di sofa. ( jahat amat Jong.. wkwk )

Aku mencari kamar untuk kami tempati. Ah, kamarnya ada dua. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar yang pertama. Ada Ahra nuna di dalamnya. Kamar ini terlihat sempit. Aku yakin ini bukan kamar utama karena tidak ada kamar mandi di dalamnya. Dan, hei? Kenapa tidak ada kasurnya di sini? Kenapa hanya kamar kosong? Kupikir eomma sudah mengisi apartemen ini?

"Nuna, kenapa kamar ini tidak ada kasurnya?"tanyaku, masih menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Karena ini bukan kamar kalian, Jongin~ah. Kamar kalian itu di sebelah. Sudah sana kau pergi ke kamar sebelah."jawab Ahra nuna. Dia dan Chanyeol hyung pun segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkanku yang melongo mendengar ucapannnya.

'MWO? Satu kamar? Yang benar saja?'pikirku. Aku sudah hendak protes dengan Ahra nuna tapi kuurungkan. Nuna pasti akan curiga kalau aku meminta kamar kami di pisah. Dia juga pasti akan melaporkannya pada eomma.

Hhh.. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar sebelah. Kubuka dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku menopang tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh.  
Saat kubuka pintu, mulutku menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kamarnya bersuasana romantis begini? Ada bunga mawar bertaburan hampir di seluruh kamar ini? Cih! Siapa yang nanti akan membersihkannya? Aku? Lilin kecil terpasang di beberapa titik. Kalau ini aku masih bisa menerima. Ini kan sama saja penghematan listrik. Tapi, masalahnya kalau AC nya kunyalakan tentu saja lilinnya akan mati. Itu berarti kamarku menjadi gelap gulita, dong?

Aku segera menyalakan lampu dan AC. Tak lupa kumatikan lilin yang sedang menyala. Masalah bunga mawar yang bertebaran ini, biar Kyungsoo saja yang membersihkannya. Siapa suruh dia tertidur dan membuatku menggendongnya? Kekeke.

Aku menurunkannya di atas kasur. Ia menggeliat sebentar, tapi langsung terlelap lagi. Benar-benar kerbau anak ini. Bisa-bisanya tertidur saat digendong namja tampan sepertiku? Cih.. Aku pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kusibak pelan rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini?  
Tanpa sadar, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Aku merasa aneh kalau berada di dekat yeoja ini. Entahlah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak tahu itu apa. Aku selalu merasa nyaman kalau berada di dekatnya.

Aku tersenyum memandangnya yang sedang tertidur. Lalu, kucium keningnya pelan. Aish, jinjja. Apa yang kulakukan? Ini… Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, yang membuatku makin tidak mengerti, tubuhku bergerak lagi dan kali ini kusapu bibirku ke pipinya. Ah, sudahlah. Mumpung dia sedang tidur. Dan nampaknya dia tidak sadar karena dia tertidur sangat pulas. Aku pun sudah hendak menyapukan bibirku ke bibirnya, namun…

BRAK!

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Koper yang ini kutaruh dimana?"teriak Ahra nuna membahana. Aku mendelik, menatap ke arahnya tajam. Ahra nuna dan Chanyeol hyung melihat kami dengan pandangan yang eh..

Aku melihat posisiku yang memang terlihat seperti sedang 'menyerang' Kyungsoo. Aku pun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah terbangun dengan teriakan Ahra nuna. Segera kujauhkan tubuhku dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mian. Kami tidak tahu kalau kami mengganggu."ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang aku yakin itu tidak gatal.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ah, aku sudah berada di kamar?"ucap Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ah, untuk itu kau tanyakan nampyeon mu saja."goda Ahra nuna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita pulang saja, Ahra~ya. Kita hanya akan mengganggu mereka kalau kita masih terus disini. Jongin~ah.. Kopernya kutaruh sini saja ya?"ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil menaruh koper di sisi pintu.

"Beri kami keponakan yang lucu, ya? Annyeong!"teriak Ahra nuna.

Ahra nuna dan Chanyeol hyung langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu. Samar-samar dapat kudengar mereka berbicara.

"Punyamu bagus tidak, punyaku agak sedikit gelap?"ucap Chanyeol hyung.

"Sssh.. Jangan keras-keras. Nanti mereka dengar."ucap Ahra nuna berbisik. Tapi tetap saja aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak kebingungan.

"Sudah tidur saja. Aku juga sudah ngantuk."ucapku lalu pindah ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Err.. Jongin~ah.. Bisa tidak kalau kita tidak sekamar dulu?"tanyanya pelan.

"Hmm.. Kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah. Tapi, di sana tidak ada kasurnnya. Dan jangan harap aku mau pindah ke sana, karena di sana jauh lebih sempit daripada di sini."ancamku.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Aku tahu pasti dia sedang kesal. Dia memang selalu begitu kalau sedang kesal. Sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah mulai tahu kebiasaannya. Dia mengambil guling dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kami. Aku mengerutkan alisku, bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Ini sebagai batas, agar kau tidak macam-macam."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Cish, memang siapa yang mau memangsamu?"ucapku kesal. Aku langsung tiduran dan memunggunginya. Memang siapa dia? Akupun lama kelamaan mulai tertidur karena sudah mengantuk. Selamat datang alam mimpi!  
 **End of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
Keesokan paginya aku bangun dengan keadaan segar. Ah, saking mengantuknya tadi malam bahkan aku belum sempat mengganti dress yang kupakai. =_=  
Aku menggosok – gosokan mataku, menguap sebentar lalu memandang kesekelilingku. Ini dimana?asing sekali. Aku melirik ke sebelahku. Ada sesosok tubuh namja memunggungiku… MWO! NAMJA! Mataku terbelalak kaget, langsung saja aku berdiri. Dimana aku ini?kulihat bajuku yang masih menempel ditubuhku dan kemudian aku melihat kearah jari manis kananku. Ada sebuah cincin yang menghiasi jariku. Ya ampunn…aku lupa… aku ini kan sudah menikah. Aku memandang namja itu. Kim Jongin, suamiku.

Kulihat Jongin masih terlelap dan ah… Dia terlihat imut sekali. Dia tidur dengan mengemut jempolnya. Seperti bayi saja. Aku yang tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu langsung bergerak ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seolah ingin memakanku?" Jongin tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung duduk.

"K-kau sudah bangun?"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dan kini jarak kami sudah mendekat. Dia seperti ingin.. menciumku.. Kya! Eomma, appa! /

"Buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar."bisiknya di telingaku. Ternyata dia membelokkan wajahnya dan malah berbisik di telingaku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena malu. Aduh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia kan tidak mungkin menciumku? Aish.. Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan dia akan menciumku?  
Dia menyeringai saat menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku. Sial! Jangan sampai dia tahu wajahku memerah karena dia.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"ejeknya.

"A-ani.."aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju dapur. Dapat kudengar Jongin tertawa cekikan seperti iblis baru turun dari neraka. =.="  
Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Jongin pun sudah duduk di depan meja makan sekarang.

"Hmm.. Nampaknya enak."ucapnya sambil menyendok sup yang kubuat.

"Woah.. Ini enak sekali! Benar kau yang memasaknya?"tanyanya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang memasaknnya selain aku? Jin botol?"jawabku ketus. Aku masih kesal karena kejadian di kamar tadi. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan makanannya.

Kami selesai makan. Dan dia dengan tenangnya meninggalkan piring kotornya begitu saja. Itu artinya aku yang harus mencuci piringnya. Aish, benar-benar sial aku ini harus menjadi istrinya. Dia malah asyik bermain psp di sofa.

Ting Tong.. Ting tong..

"Kyungsoo~ya.. Bukakan pintunya!"teriaknya. Apa? Apa dia pikir aku ini pembantunya?

"Aku sedang mencuci piring Jongin~ah!"teriakku dari arah dapur. Dia mendecak kesal dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Permisi.. Kami datang untuk menyampaikan titipan untuk Tuan Kim Jongin dan Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo. Apa benar ini rumahnya?"tanya seseorang. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan piringku saat orang yang kurasa kurir itu menyebut namaku, Kim Kyungsoo.

"Ne, benar."jawab Jongin singkat. Aku yang penasaran dengan kiriman itu pun bergegas menyelesaikan cucian piringku. Aku mengelap tanganku setelah selesai mencuci piring dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Apa itu Jongin~ah?"tanyaku. Dia menatapku sekilas dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia menandatangani berkas pengiriman.

"Ini.."ucap Jongin saat menyerahkan berkasnya ke kurir. Aku penasaran sekali. Bungkusannya cukup besar, tapi berbentuk pipih persegi panjang. Apa ini?

"Apa ini?"tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Mollaseo. Apa ini mungkin dari Ahra eonni?"

"Mungkin saja." Jongin duduk di sofa sementara aku menutup pintu. Dia langsung merobek kertas pembungkus. Dan..  
"IGE MWOYA?!"teriak Jongin. Aku yakin dan berani menjamin. Ibu-ibu hamil pasti akan langsung keguguran mendengar teriakannya yang super keras ini.

"Ya! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak!" Kapan sih namja ini tidak berhenti berteriak? Aku pun mendekatinya. Kulihat tatapan matanya terlihat shock. Memang apa sih isinya?

"Apa itu?"tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa."jawabnya lalu menyembunyikan benda yang kurasa frame foto di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi, karena figura itu terlalu besar jadi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Segera kutarik frame itu dan.. ASTAGA! Apa ini?

"Ige mwoya?"tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Aku melihat foto yang ada di hadapanku. Apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukannya. Ini, foto ini. Foto Jongin yang sedang menciumku.  
Memang kami sudah pernah berciuman. Tapi, kan waktu itu dia hanya mencium keningku. Kenapa di sini dia mencium pipiku? Kulihat Jongin. Dia menunduk dan wajanya memerah. Dia terlihat gugup dan memainkan jarinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"ucapku kesal.

"Ah.. Itu.. Itu… Argh.. KUBUNUH KAU AHRA NUNA!"teriaknya frustasi.  
 _ **Flashback end**_

Kalau kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yah Jongin marah habis-habisan dengan nunanya. Tapi, bukan Ahra eonni kalau tidak bisa mengatasi Jongin. dia mengancam Jongin kurasa, aku tidak tahu. Wajah Jongin terlihat takut sekali waktu Ahra eonni berbisik di telinganya. Hahaha. Rasakan kau Tuan Kim!

Sementara aku? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa tapi aku merasa tingkah Jongin itu tidak salah dan wajar. Dia kan suamiku? Yah, meskipun aku belum bisa menerima seutuhnya. Yang membuatku marah adalah dia melakukannya diam-diam. Huh. Menyebalkan!

Ahra eonni pun memaksa kami untuk memasang foto itu di ruang tamu. Aku sudah mau menolaknya tapi Ahra eonni menunjukkan 'puppy eyes'nya kepadaku. Aish, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya.

Dan sekarang, aku memandang wajah namja yang menyebalkan ini. Benar-benar susah sekali diajak bersih-bersih. Aha! Aku punya ide. Aku pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Mengambil air segayung dan…

BYUR! Kusiram Jongin dengan air. Dia tampak shock dan ahaha. Wajahnya lucu sekali. Wajahnya yang basah bahkan tampak terlihat eh sexy. Arghhh… Apa yang aku katakan? Aku pasti sudah gila!

Jongin menatapku tajam. Dia meletakkan psp nya di atas meja dan mengelap wajahnya yang tersiram air tadi. Jongin berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Aku pun mundur dan segera berlari.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! AWAS KAU!"  
"ARGH!"

 **~TBC~**

 **Bagaimana endingnya?Anehkah? Gejekah? Buat kalian penggemar duo bang*at (Read= ChanHun ), si perecok rumah tangga orang mianhae ya kalau mereka hanya muncul sedikit di bagian ini. Maklum, di bagian ini memang belum begitu eksis. Dan, buat yang part selanjutnya bisa ditunggu dan dilihat updatenya di toko obat terdekat. *authormulaigila* #plaakkk**

 **jangan lupa riviewnya ya...**

 **i don't like siders...**

 **Anyyeong ^^**

 **Jangan lupa vote and cooment nya ya... soalnya commenant kalian sangat mebantu berlangsungnya FF ini... (banyak omong nich authornya -_-)**

 **Anyyeong^^**


	5. Chapter 4:What Should I call You

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife – GS

 **Chapter 4 : WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?**

 **P.S. Ini adalah edisi bagaimana dua orang pasangan gila game dan babo itu memanggil masing-masing pasangannya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan mereka ini. Keke.**

 **Author P.O.V**

Tampak seorang namja berjalan ke luar kelas setelah selesai ujian nampaknya. Ujian kalkulus tepatnya. 'Soalnya tidak begitu susah', gumam namja itu.  
'Hanya beberapa yang membuatnya berpikir sampai lima menit. Sisanya, yah seperti kalian tahu. Aku kan jenius matematika,. Jadi, soal seperti itu sudah biasa untukku', gumam namja itu lagi. Kruyukk..

"Urgh. Lapar sekali aku. Enaknya makan apa, ya?" tanya namja itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jajangmyeon!" tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak. Namja itu segera berjalan ke parkiran mobil, menyetir ke arah kedai jajangmyeon. Dia menyetir sambil mengumandangkan lagu yang sedang diputar di mobil. Namja itu pun segera membuka pintu mobil, tak lupa sebelumnya dikunci.

"Ajuhssi, beli jajangmyeon nya satu! Dibungkus ya?"ucap namja riang.

"Ah, Jongin~ah! Lama sekali kau tidak kemari? Sedang sibuk, huh?"tanya ajuhssi penjual jajangmyeon ini. Ya, aku memang suka membeli jajangmyeon di sini. Selain harganya murah, rasanya pun enak. "Yah, begitulah Paman. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Banyak tugas."jawabku pelan sambil menarik kursi untuk kududuki. "Ckck. Dasar kau ini. Hey, selama kau membeli jajangmyeon di tempatku kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun?"ucap ajuhssi itu sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya bergantian.

Pengunjung yang kebanyakan gadis SMA yang memang mengincar Jongin sejak lama pun langsung menajamkan telinga mereka, ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin selanjutnya. "Aish! Ajuhssi ini. Aku belum tertarik dengan hal yang begituan!"ucapnya tegas. "Ck. Tak bisakah kau melihat yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi duduk di sekitarmu? Mereka selalu datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu. Kau kan bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ah, tidak. Mereka membosankan." ucapnya yang seraya membuat yeoja-yeoja itu melengus sedih. "Yah, Jongin~ah. Jangan berkata seperti itu."tegur Ajuhssi itu.

"Paman, sih. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka ngomongin masalah ini. Malah diajak ngomong begini." Ucap Jongin sedikit menyesal.

"Ne ne ne.. Tapi, kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis yang bisa mengikat hatimu yang dingin itu bawa dia kemari. Paman ingin melihat gadis itu. Ah, ini sudah jadi." Ucap Paman itu sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi jajangmyeon milik Jongin.

"Arasseo. Aku akan membawa gadis itu saat kencan pertama? Paman puas? Ah, ini uangnya." ucap Jongin cepat sambil memberikan uang. Ia segera berlari ke arah mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Setelah itu, ia melesat pergi.  
 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **  
** **Jongin's P.O.V**

Ah, senangnya.. Akhirnya, setelah satu minggu tak makan makanan kesukaanku aku bisa memakannya. Aku segera memacu mobilku ke apartemenku. Ckit! Ah, lampu merah sialan. Aku sudah lapar, kenapa malah lampu merah? Aku pun mendecak sebal karena harus menunggu 3 menit sampai lampu merah itu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Aku putuskan menyanyi saja. Suaraku tidak jelek-jelek amat, bahkan bisa kubilang sangat bagus. Keke. Saat menyanyi, aku melihat ke arah tangan kananku. Ada cincin di jari manisku. Sejak kapan aku hobi memakai barang beginian? Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, aku sudah menikah! Astaga, aku lupa! Lagipula ini bukan jalan ke arah apartemenku yang baru, tapi ini jalan ke apartemenku yang lama. Ck. Harus putar balik kalau begini ceritanya.

Ah, annyeong sebelumnya. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah mahasiswa Seoul University jurusan teknik arsitek. Keren, kan? Umurku 23 tahun, dan yah seperti kalian tahu. Aku sudah menikah. Bagaimana bisa? Kalian bisa membaca kisahku di cerita sebelumnya. Keke. Yah, aku memang sudah menikah. Kadang aku masih belum percaya akan hal ini. Tapi, pada kenyataannya hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku sudah menikah. Hmm.. Hari ini sudah tepat satu minggu aku menikah dengan yeoja itu, Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah lawan mainku dalam bermain game. Dia cukup menyenangkan, meskipun dia itu sangat lemot. =_=

Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa dengan kelemotannya dia bisa mengalahkanku bermain game berkali-kali? Ck. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Tapi, yang paling menyenangkan dari yeoja itu adalah karena dia bisa memasak. Perlu kalian tahu kemampuan memasakku sama saja kalau kalian menyuruhku untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 10. Sangat buruk. Kalau tidak gosong ya tidak ada rasanya. Tapi, laki-laki kan tidak perlu pintar memasak. Benar kan?

"Ah, sampai!"ucapku setelah akhirnya sampai di parkiran gedung apartemenku. Apartemen ini merupakan hadiah dari kedua orang tuaku karena aku menikah. Sedangkan apartemen lamaku sudah kujual. Aku segera berlari menuju lift sambil menenteng tas plastik berisi jajangmyeon. Langsung saja kutekan angka 10 dan menunggu tak sabar. Ting! Akhirnya, sampai juga. Segera kubuka pintu apartemen setelah kumasukkan kode pengaman. Piip! Pintu terbuka.

"Aku pulang!"ucapku sambil melepas sepatu dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum. Setelah puas menghabiskan satu gelas penuh air, aku segera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Tasku kutaruh sembarangan.

"Hemm."Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. Kulihat dia sedang asyik bermain game di laptopnya. Kubuka tas plastik berisi jajangmyeon tadi. Hemm.. Wanginya benar-benar menggugah selera. Langsung saja kusiapkan 'alat tempurku', sumpit tentu saja.  
 **End Of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
"Aku pulang!" Ah, namja itu sudah pulang. Aku masih asyik bermain dengan game di laptopku. Jadi, hanya kujawab sekedarnya. "Hemm." Aku menjawab pelan. Setelah melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, kurasa. Dia membuka tas plastik yang dibawanya. Hemm.. Wangi sekali. Dia bawa apa ya? Aku menghentikan permainanku. Ku tekan tombol 'pause'. Woah! Jajangmyeon! Aku sangat suka sekali! Dia mulai memakan jajangmyeon itu lahap sekali. Aku menelan ludah. Ingin sekali rasanya meminta jajangmyeon itu darinya. Tapi, aku malu. Lagian gengsi dong kalau aku minta makan dari namja menyebalkan ini. Aku terus melihatnya. Semakin lama sepertinya nafsu makanku tak terhindarkan lagi. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku memohon kepadanya.

"Jongin~sshi.."

"Hemm.."ucapnya dengan mulut belepotan penuh jajangmyeon. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan 'puppy eyes ku' padanya. Biasanya, Chanyeol oppa dan appa akan segera menuruti permintaanku jika aku menunjukkan puppy eyes ku. Tapi, nampaknya jurus itu tidak berlaku untuk namja setan ini. Dia tetap saja memakan makanannya tanpa memperdulikanku yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku boleh meminta jajangmyeon mu?"ucapku selembut mungkin.

"Wae? Kau kan bisa beli di luar?"balasnya sambil mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya.

"Aku maunya sekarang. Lagipula, aku hanya mau minta satu suap saja. Ya ya?"bujukku.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau membagi makananku denganmu!"

Ugh.. Namja menyebalkan. Huftt! sepertinya aku harus berakting supaya dia memberiku satu suap jajangmyeon yang enak itu.  
 **End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
"Hiks.. hiks.. Jongin jahat!" tiba-tiba dia terisak. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Ah, masa bodoh. Aku terus melanjutkan makananku.

"Huwa! Jongin jahat! Jongin pelit! Aku benci!"teriaknya makin keras. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa kau menangis? Aish, jinjja. Tenanglah!"ucapku menghentikan makananku. Aku mulai panik. Aku paling tidak tahan melihat orang menangis. Aish, jinjja.

"Kau hiks ja hiks hat hiks."

"Lalu apa maumu?"tanyaku kesal. Dia hanya menunjuk jajangmyeon yang ada di depannya. Aku mendecak kesal.

"Huwa! Jongin jahat!"tangisnya mulai pecah lagi. "Ara! Ara! Ini makanlah!"ucapku kesal. Wajahnya pun berubah senang. Dasar menyebalkan! Ah, tapi dia terlihat lucu saat wajahnya berubah tadi. Tunggu, apa yang barusan aku katakan! Aish! Sudah gila aku rupanya.

"Ya ya ya! Kau bilang hanya satu suap? Kenapa ini lebih dari satu suap?" teriakku sambil mencoba mengambil sumpit yang dia pegang. Dia menatapku tajam. Bulir air mata siap jatuh dari matanya.

"Ne ne ne. Baiklah. Habiskan saja!"ucapku kesal. Yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa pasrah menatap jajangmyeon kesayanganku yang masuk ke dalam mulut yeoja itu. Mulutnya kini belepotan penuh saus. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang kubeli ini. Dia melap bibir merah kecilnya yang terlihat eh begitu menggo… Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ada apa lagi sekarang dengan otakku? Apa karena kuis kalkulus tadi? Aish. Aku mengacak rambutku gusar.

"Jongin~sshi. Dimana kau membeli jajangmyeon ini. Rasanya enak sekali."

"Emm. Di kedai kecil dekat mini market fakultas seni. Yang dekat SMA Paran."jelasku singkat.

"Oh.. Teman-temanku pernah bilang kalau di situ enak. Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Ternyata memang enak sekali."ucapnya riang. Deg! Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Aish, aku sudah gila rupanya sekarang. Aku pun mengambil psp yang ada di tasku, namun belum ada sepersekian detik aku sudah bosan karena game yang ada di psp ku ini sudah kumainkan semua. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Jongin~sshi?"tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aish, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti ini?

"Memangnya kau mau kupanggil apa? Ajuhssi?"

"Ya! Kau pikir umurku berapa, hah? Aku kan hanya beda beberapa bulan darimu."ucapku kesal. Yeoja ini. Benar-benar deh.

"Yeobo?"tanyanya.

"Yaiks. Jangan sampai kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu."ucapku seraya memperagakan 'gerakan-ingin-muntah-ku'.  
 **End of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo P.O.V**

"Yeobo?"tanyaku. "Yaiks. Jangan sampai kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu."ucapnya seraya memperagakan 'gerakan-ingin-muntah'.  
"Tsk. Untuk apa kau memusingkan hal seperti itu?" Betul juga. Untuk apa aku memusingkan hal ini. Aneh sekali.

"Anggap saja untuk latihan kalau nanti orang lain menanyakan panggilan kita masing-masing. Dan jangan berharap aku akan memanggilmu chagiya, honey, baby, atau panggilan menjijikkan lainnya."jelasku panjang lebar.

"Emm. Benar juga. Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau suamiku yang tampan? Jongin tampan?"ucapnya antusias. Cih. Yang benar saja. Kenapa semua nama panggilannya diakhiri dengan kata-kata tampan. =_=

"Ya! Yang benar saja? Kenapa tidak Jongin gila? Namja gila? Pria sinting?" Oke. Sekarang malah aku yang banyak menggunakan kata gila dalam kata-kataku. Yah, yang sinting tidak termasuk. Tapi kan, itu sama saja.

"Yang benar saja? Masa namja tampan sepertiku dipanggil seperti itu? Dan apa itu? Memanggil nama suami sendiri dengan panggilan seperti itu. Sungguh istri yang tak tahu sopan santun." ucapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan yang lain."ucapku sambil menghentikan makananku. Kami pun terdiam. Saling memikirkan nama panggilan yang cocok. Sebenarnya, buat apa sih repot-repot?

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Myeonjang?"ucapnya tiba-tiba.  
 **End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**  
"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Myeonjang?"ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Myeonjang? Apa artinya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Emm.. Aku hanya teringat id chatmu. Myeonjajang. Kalau itu kan kepanjangan. Jadi, disingkat saja jadi Myeonjang." Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"tanyanya.

"Hemm.. Apa ya?"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau jangmyeon saja?"

"Jangmyeon?"

"Emm, karena kau suka jajangmyeon sama sepertiku jadi panggil itu saja. Lagian myeonjajang itu sebenarnya hanya kata jajangmyeon yang kubolak-balik saja. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk juga. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Myeonjang~"ucapku lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Jangmyeon~" Kyungsoo membalas senyumanku. Deg! Kenapa lagi jantungku ini. Selalu saja suka berhenti tiba-tiba. Apa sekarang kinerja jantungku sudah menjadi buruk? Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang akan memasukkan suapan terakhir ke mulutnya. Ahaha. Tiba-tiba muncul ide setan di kepalaku. Ketika tangannya hendak memasukkan jajangmyeon itu ke dalam mulutnya, aku segera menarik tangannya dan tada! Jajangmyeon itu sudah berada di mulutku dan segera ku kunyah lalu ku telan.

"Ah.. Enaknya~"ucapku senang lalu beranjak dari sofa. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu terdiam, sepertinya dia shock. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Biasanya dia akan langsung berteriak atau memukulku. Aku pun berbalik mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa lagi. Menatap wajahnya dari samping, ah dia ternyata terlihat cantik juga dari samping. Aigoo. Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Myeonjang~ Gwaenchana?" Dia membalikkan wajahnya. Mendelik kesal ke arahku. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa, tapi kutahan. Aku memegang perutku dan mulutku berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bisa. Tawaku pun meledak.

"Huahahaha.. Huahaha.."

"….."

"Huahahaha.. Huahaha.."

"….."

"Yah.. Myeon..jang… hahaha. Ke..haha.. napa dengan wa…hahaha jahmu?"ucapku yang masih tertawa tanpa henti.

"Jahat! Jongin jahat! Jangmyeon jahat!"teriaknya tiba-tiba. Dia memukul dadaku dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Aku menghentikan tawaku dan sekarang wajahnya pun tertarik ke atas. Astaga! Dia menangis lagi.

"Mian."ucapku pelan. Dia menghentikan aksi memukulnya dan kulepaskan tanganku yang memegang tangannya yang dari tadi terus memukulku.

"Ja.. hiks..Ja..hat.."isaknya. Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menyogoknya dengan jajangmyeon lagi karena sudah habis. Dan aku tidak tahu apa barang kesukaannya karena kami kan baru menikah seminggu yang lalu.

"Ne, mianhae~. Baiklah, aku akan membelikan jajangmyeon lagi untukmu. Kau jangan menangis lagi ya?"pintaku. Semoga saja ini berhasil. Dia langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatapku lekat.

"Jinjja?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya yang tadinya sedih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen setelah dibujuk ibunya agar tidak menangis. Huuh. Benar-benar bocah. =.=

"Gomawo, Jongin ah ani Jangmyeon~!"teriaknya. Lalu, hal berikutnya yang dilakukan yeoja ini nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti. Dia memelukku. Tuhan! Dia memelukku! Aneh. Aneh sekali. Aku yang tidak terbiasa memeluk seorang yeoja menjadi sangat nyaman saat dipeluk yeoja ini. Dan yang terparah adalah jantungku. Kenapa lagi sekarang? Tadi jantungku berhenti mendadak. Sekarang jadi berdetak kencang. Aku yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya hanya membalas pelukannya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Aish.. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Sepertinya… Sepertinya… Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke dokter spesialis jantung untuk memeriksa jantungku yang bermasalah ini.

 **~TBC~**

 **Well, mungkin agak membosankan di part ini. Soalnya, perasaan di antara mereka berdua belum muncul, jadi agak susah buat author untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka. Jadi, jangan protes ya? Mian kalo part ini pendek.. *BOW .**

 **P.S.S. mungkin dari kalian ada yang bingung kenapa dari part satu ke part lainya agak ga nyambung, coz dari penulis aslinya sebenernya ini series... tapi aq buat TBC di setiap partnya.. tp tenang aja dari setiap part ke part yg lainya itu sebenernya ceritanya ber urutan kok. Jadi kalo menurut q sich nyambung nyambung aja.. hehe^^**

 **OK segitu aja bacotnya author . jangan lupa riview juseyo~~~~**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	6. Chapter 5 :Why I Like You Jongin Ver

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungso**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife - GS

Rate : M

 **Annyeong yeorobun~~~**

 **Aq balik lagi dengan kaisoo moment nih...**

 **langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya. Dan inget ini cuma Jongin P.O.V loh..**

"Kya! Jongin! Oppa!" teriak yeoja-yeoja itu. Kenapa masih banyak yang meneriaku? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini sudah menikah? Aku mendecak kesal melihat mereka yang masih berteriak memanggil namaku.  
Yah, memang kuakui kalau wajahku tampan. Buktinya, lihat saja para yeoja itu memanggil namaku seperti orang gila dan menatapku seolah ingin memangsaku. Untuk yang satu ini aku cukup begidik ngeri.

Aku sedikit heran dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak terkena masalah sama sekali oleh fans-fansku. Aku sempat bertanya pada Boram kenapa tidak ada yang berani menyerang Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah karena meskipun dia lemot begitu dia kalau marah mengerikan.

Memang sih, yeoja itu kalau marah cukup mengerikan. Apalagi kalau aku menyisakan sayuran yang kumakan. Keke. Aku suka sekali melihatnya marah. Dia terlihat lebih err cantik. Aigoo. Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku pasti sudah gila.

"Jangmyeon~.."panggil seseorang. Aku sudah hapal betul suara ini. Suara istriku, Do Kyungsoo. Ah, ani Kim Kyungsoo. Duh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi deg-degan begitu mendengar suaranya. Fokus, Jongin! Fokus!

"Ne?"ucapku datar.

"Emm.. Nanti sepulang kuliah aku mau ke rumah sebentar boleh? Aku kangen pada Chanyeol oppa dan appa. Aku janji sebelum jam makan malam aku sudah di rumah."pintanya. aku berpikir sebentar.

"Ani. Tidak boleh."jawabku. nampak raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Senyumku pun terkembang.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kalau tidak bersamaku. Masa aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian?" Astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Itu, benar-benar bukan diriku. Aku menepuk-nepuk mulutku sendiri. Kenapa sih sekarang mulutku sering lepas kontrol?

"Ne?"Dia tampak terlihat kaget.

"A.. Ani.. Nanti biar aku mengantarmu ke sana. Apa kata Chanyeol hyung dan abeonim kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian ke rumah mereka."jawabku.

"Oh.. Geurom. Nanti aku selesai kuliah jam setengah 3. Kau?"

"Aku juga jam segitu. Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di tempat parkir saja ya?"ucapku.

"Ne.."

Dia pun berjalan melewatiku. Dapat kulihat teman-temannya memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aish, apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus segera masuk kelas kalau tidak otakku bisa rusak permanen karena memikirkan dia terus.

"Jongin~ah… Kenapa dari tadi kau tersenyum terus?"ucap Chen hyung. Huh? Aku tersenyum terus?

"Andwae. Aku tidak tersenyum terus."ucapku.

"Bohong. Dari tadi kau tersenyum terus. Iya kan, Jaejin?"ucap Sungmin hyung.

"Betul. Masa kau tidak sadar sih? Sepanjang pelajaran kau tersenyum terus."bisik Jaejin.

Sekarang memang kami masih dalam kelas dan di depan profesor sedang menjelaskan mata kuliahnya. Aku melirik ke Chen hyung.

"Memang aku tersenyum terus ya?"tanyaku pelan. Aku tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan dari tadi. Aku hanya melamun sepanjang pelajaran dan herannya kenapa wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu muncul di benakku?

"Cish.. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak sadar. Kau sudah seperi orang gila karena tersenyum terus dari tadi tahu."bentak Chen hyung pelan. Takut terdengar oleh dosen kami.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Pasti karena Kyungsoo, kan?"goda Jaejin. Belum sempat aku menjawab Junsu sudah langsung memotongnya.

"Hei, apa Kyungsoo hebat di ranjang? Apa dia masih rapat? Huh?"goda Junsu sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

PLETAK! PLETAK! Kupukul kedua kepala temanku yang mesum ini. Chen hyung cekikan sementar Jaejin dan Junsu merintih kesakitan tapi tidak berani membalasku karena aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh super tinggi. Siapa suruh mengganggu kehormatan seorang Kim Jongin, mati kalian semua.  
Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel berbunyi. Akhirnya, pelajaran selesai juga. Segera kumasukkan bukuku yang bahkan kubuka saja tidak ke dalam tas. Aku segera berlari ke luar kelas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan teman-temanku. Apa peduliku? Yang paling penting sekarang adalah aku bertemu Kyungsoo. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba senang begini?

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil tak lama setelah aku sampai di tempat parkir dan membukakan kunci mobil. Rupanya dia sudah datang duluan. Kami pun segera melesat pergi ke rumahnya.

"Annyeong, oppa!"ucap Kyungsoo riang. Dia pun langsung di sambut pelukan oleh Chanyeol hyung.

"Siapa Chanyeol?"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sehun alias si manusia berwajah datar. Ck. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Sehun oppa?"ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Eh, ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin!"teriak Sehun hyung. Dasar manusia berwajah datar. Hobi sekali berteriak-teriak sih? Aku dan Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Hmm.. Masih sama seperti waktu pertama kali aku datang kemari. Ah, mengingat itu aku jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya, Jongin~ah.."panggil Sehun hyung berbisik dan menarik-narik bajuku.

"Apa, hyung?"ucapku sebal.

"Hei, bagaimana kehidupan pengantin baru kalian? Kalian pasti melakukannya tiap malam kan? Kekeke."ucapnya mesum.

PLETAK! Kupukul kepalanya yang berotak sangat super yadong ini dengan keras.

"Appo!"teriaknya. Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jangankan meniduri Kyungsoo, menciumnya saja aku belum pernah. Huh? Hebat kan aku? Masih bisa menahan diri. Tidur dengan yeoja yang sudah menjadi milikmu tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Aku bahkan pernah berpikir, apa aku ini normal karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Jujur, aku sedikit khawatir aku akan menyakitinya kalau aku bertindak semauku. Lagian kami menikah kan karena dia kalah taruhan.

Dapat kulihat Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung sedang duduk di depan laptop. Mata mereka tak mau lepas dari laptop di hadapan mereka. Aku mengintip sedikit. Astaga! Mereka sedang menonton yadong! Siang-siang pula. Ah, aku jadi ingin nonton juga. =,="

Daripada aku melihat mereka yang menonton yadong seperti pasangan homo begitu, aku pun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sedang masak apa kau?"bisikku di telinganya.

"Aigoo.. Jangmyeon~.. Kau mengagetkanku. Aku sedang memasak sup kimchi."ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk isi panci.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang dan mendekapnya erat. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Kyungsoo tampak terkejut tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia masih terus memasak dan aku masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menyandarkan daguku di pundaknya. Mencium aroma lavender (kaya obat nyamuk, dong? #plaakk *author ganggu aja*).

Menenangkan. Aku hendak menutup mataku, ingin menghirup aromanya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi,

"EHEM EHEM!"dehem beberapa orang.

Aku dan Kyungsoo sontak membalikkan tubuh kami. Dan terlihatlah abeonim, Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tanganku yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Dapat kulihat Kyungsoo menunduk dan semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Ah, jangan tunjukkan wajah itu di depanku. Aku jadi ingin menci- astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung tertawa cekikikan.

"Ap-pa sudah pulang?"tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Eo"ucapnya. lalu kemudian appa Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau kalian seperti tadi terus, appa pasti akan cepat punya cucu."goda appa Kyungsoo.

Aish! Sekarang nampaknya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang malu karena tingkahku tadi. Tapi, aku juga merasakan wajahku memanas. Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung malah tertawa makin keras. Awas saja, kubunuh kalian!

Kami tidak jadi pulang sebelum makan malam karena appa Kyungsoo menginginkan Kyungsoo dan aku untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Sehun hyung pun ikut makan di sini. Dasar, kalau soal makanan dia selalu saja ada.

"Kyungsoo~ya. Makananmu enak sekali."ucap Sehun hyung dengan mulut penuh.

"Pelan-pelan, Hun. Makananmu ke mana-mana."ucap Chanyeol hyung lalu melap mulut Sehun hyung dengan tisu. Aigoo.. Dua orang ini lama-lama seperti homo betulan. =.= (kenapa jadi ChanHun)

Kyungsoo makan dalam diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Tangan kiriku tanpa ku komando berjalan sendiri ke arah tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tampak terkejut. Tapi, detik berikutnya dia melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Ah, sendokku jatuh."ucap Sehun hyung.

Aku masih memakan makananku dengan tenang dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang hangat. Aku tidak sadar kalau Sehun hyung sedang mengambil sendoknya yang jatuh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa cekikan dari bawah meja. Chanyeol hyung yang bingung melihat pasangan homonya ini pun segera melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Dan kemudian dia ikut tertawa cekikan bersama Sehun hyung. Apa yang begitu lucu sih?

Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung pun kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, masih dengan cekikan seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti orang gila begitu?"ucap appa Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan sendoknya, dia sudah selesai makan. Aku pun juga sudah menyelesaikan makanku. Tangan kiriku terasa berkeringat karena menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo terus sehingga kuganti dengan tangan kananku. Ah, rasanya masih hangat.

"Appa, pasangan baru ini sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah. Sejak tadi mereka berpegangan tangan terus. Kekeke."ucap Chanyeol hyung diikuti tawa Sehun hyung. Aku pun segera melepas pengangan tanganku ke Kyungsoo. Appa Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kembali memerah. Ah, betapa inginnya aku menyentuh pipinya yang memerah itu. Astaga! Pikiranku sudah mulai kacau lagi.  
Aku mulai berpikir. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhku. Rasanya seperti getaran listrik elektrostatis. Terasa kuat dan tak mau lepas.  
Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuatku tertarik dengannya, seperti saat aku melihatnya pertama kali. Yang keluar dari mulutku bukan ajakan untuk bertanding game, melainkan melamarnya.

Tubuhku pun mulai bergerak tanpa menghiraukan perintah otakku. Selalu bergerak dengan sendirinya kalau menyangkut gadis ini. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasanya berbeda dengan ketika aku memenangkan lomba game online atau olimpiade matematika sekalipun.  
Yeoja ini. Selalu bisa membuatku menginginkan untuk melindunginya. Berada di sisinya, menjaganya. Dia memang cantik. Sangat cantik bahkan, kuakui itu. Tapi, dia berbeda. Berbeda dari semua yeoja yang mengejarku.  
Dia terlihat kuat di luar meskipun sebenarnya dia rapuh. Dia selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, terutama diriku ini. Dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan tanpa memberitahunya, seolah dia bisa membaca hatiku.

Yeoja ini, selalu marah-marah padaku tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh kalau aku tidak memakan sayuran yang ada di masakannya. Dia bahkan memakan sayuran yang tidak kumakan itu.

Yeoja ini… Yeoja yang sudah berhasil membolak-balikkan duniaku dengan senyumannya. Yeoja yang selalu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Yeoja yang membuat pikiranku kacau dan mengacaukan sistem kerja sayarafku. Yeoja yang membuatku sesaat melupakan cara untuk bernafas. Yeoja ini, istriku. Do Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?

"Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta."jawab Chanyeol hyung datar saat aku menjelaskan semua perasaanku yang tiba-tiba kepada yeodongsaeng-nya itu.

"Betul kata Chanyeol. Lagian ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau jatuh cinta kepada yeoja lain?"selidik Sehun hyung. Chanyeol hyung langsung menatapku tajam.

"Aish, hyung! Hentikan pikiran burukmu itu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada yeoja lain."jawabku.

"Lalu dengan siapa? Awas kau kalau berani menyakiti adik perempuanku. Kubuat tubuhmu tidak berbentuk."ancam Chanyeol hyung.

"Kyungsoo~ya. Istriku."ucapku pelan. Mereka tampak terkejut, namun segera tertawa keras saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ya! Tidak lucu, hyung!"teriakku kesal.

"Ahaha. Habis kau ini aneh. Kau kan sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa baru sekarang jatuh cinta dengannya?"ucap Chanyeol hyung diikuti anggukan Sehun hyung. Aku menggarukkan kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, hyung." Kali ini mereka menghentikan tawa mereka setelah mendengar nada serius dari ucapanku. "Jujur, sebenarnya waktu datang ke rumahmu, Hyung. Aku dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum berpacaran. Aku melamarnya saat aku melihat wajahnya pertama kali.."ucapku.

"Lanjutkan.."ucap Chanyeol hyung datar. Tapi memperhatikan setiap ucapanku dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Memang kami sudah kenal 3 bulan sebelumnya, itu juga saat kami sedang bertanding game online. Dari obrolan yang biasa kami lakukan aku merasa cocok dengannya dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mencarinya lewat laptopku dan ketika aku tahu aku berada di tempat yang sama dengannya aku langsung menemuinya. Dan yah, aku melamarnya begitu saja."jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lalu dia langsung menerimamu?"tanya Sehun hyung.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan menolakku mentah-mentah. Aku mengejarnya terus hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan iya padaku." Oke. Aku tidak menceritakan kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung tentang taruhan kami berdua. Aku rasa itu tidak penting sekarang, karena yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kalau aku menyadari perasaanku. Aku telah jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta kepada istriku, Do Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya?"tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Mwo? Cinta? Emangnya perlu ya, hyung?"jawabku polos.

PLETAK! PLETAK! Chanyeol dan Sehun hyung menjitak kepalaku keras.

Aigoo.. Bisa bodoh aku kalau begini?

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Payah sekali!"ucap Sehun hyung.

"Wanita itu paling senang jika seorang lelaki mengucapkan kata cinta padanya."jelas Chanyeol hyung. Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"tanyaku. Kulihat mulut mereka menganga lebar dan kemudian mendesah panjang.

"Kau ini.. Benar-benar babo soal cinta, Jongin~ah.. Payah sekali kau."ucap Sehun hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo mendapatkan namja sepertimu?"tambah Chanyeol hyung.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"tanyaku.

"Kau harus bilang kalau kau cinta padanya. Wanita paling suka dengan bunga. Kau datang menghampirinya dan berikan bunga padanya lalu katakan 'saranghae'. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kelepek-kelepek mendengar ucapanmu."ucap Chanyeol hyung menerawang sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau gila hyung. Itu sangat menjijikkan dan bukan gayaku."ucapku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Kyungsoo menonton film dewasa dan langsung mempraktekkannya. Wanita lebih suka tindakan nyata daripada omongan gombal. Keke. Kau tahu kenapa Juliet rela pura-pura mati demi romeo? Langsung kau kecup bibir Kyungsoo dan kau katakan karena Juliet sangat mencintai Romeo. Begitu pula denganku, saranghae~ Juliet.."ucap Sehun hyung dengan wajah mesumnya itu.

PLETAK! PLETAK! Dua jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun hyung. Satu hadiah dariku dan satunya lagi dari Chanyeol hyung.

"Cukup aku yang kau racuni, Hun~ah! Tak perlu mengajak adikku juga."seru Chanyeol hyung. Aku hanya tertawa cekikan melihat Sehun hyung yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, aku pusing melihat kalian berdua. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya dengan benar kalau kalian merecokiku dengan cara yang aneh seperti itu."ucapku.

"Hmmm… Kalau begitu gunakan caramu sendiri, Jongin~ah.. Yeoja itu suka kalau namjanya menjadi diri sendiri. Tidak usah macam-macam."nasehat Chanyeol hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku maklum. Hmm.. Jadi, itu yang yeoja suka.. Tapi, masalahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan kata 'saranghae' setiap saat.

Aku sedang duduk di kafe ini. Kafe tempat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Aku bersama teman-teman dekatku, menikmati makan siang bersama. Mumpung sedang jalan.

"Jongin~ah. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang bermain bersama kami. Kau sibuk sekali bersama istrimu itu, huh?"goda Junsu.

"Aish. Apa sih yang ada di otakmu itu. Benar-benar seperti Sehun hyung. Kalau kau ingin benar-benar tahu apa yang kulakukan, kau menikah saja. Biar tidak penasaran."decakku kesal sambil menoyor kepalanya.

"Aigoo.. Jongin sudah besar sekarang."ucap Chen hyung diikuti tawa yang lainnya. Kenapa sih mereka suka sekali menggodaku? =,=

"Eh, apa yang namja itu lakukan?"tanyaku tiba-tiba saat menangkap objek di luar kafe.

Ada seorang namja sedang memegang kertas karton besar bertuliskan nama seorang yeoja, aku rasa. Dan detik berikutnya dia membalikkan kertas di hadapannya dan tertulis jelas angka 143.

"Woah.. Ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta rupanya?"ucap Jaejin.

"Huh? Menyatakan cinta? Kenapa dia malah menulis angka 143. Bukan saranghae?"ucapku tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu?"ucap Chen hyung, memandangiku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Itu merupakan cara lain untuk mengatakan 'saranghae'. 143 itu berarti I Love You. Kalau kau ingin penjelasan lengkapnya bisa kau cari di internet. Kalau tidak salah itu berhubungan dengan rumus matematika."jelas Junsu.

Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengatakan cintaku kepada yeoja babo itu. Ini memang tidak seromantis seperti yang diajarkan oleh Chanyeol hyung. Atau blak-blakkan seperti yang diajarkan Sehun hyung. Tapi, setidaknya ini adalah caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Aku mencoret-coretkan pensil di atas kertas. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar belajar kami. Soal seperti apa ya yang harus kuberikan padanya? Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau logaritma. Aku mulai mengutak-utik angka dan beginilah hasilnya.

Nilai dari (x1.x2)-1 yang memenuhi persamaan log (64√(24&2^((x^2-40x) ) )) = 0

Hmm.. Lumayan juga soal buatanku ini, tidak percuma aku ikut olimpiade matematika. Tapi, masalahnya apa yeoja babo itu bisa mengerjakannya? Aku mencoret-coret kertas tadi dan mulai membuat soal lagi. Kali ini program linear saja. Ini lebih gampang.

Nilai minimum dari 50x+43 untuk x dan y yang memenuhi x ≥ 0, y ≥ 0, x+2y ≤ 6, 3x+y≥ 8 adalah… (author pusing seketika -_-)

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyaku ini. Tapi, apakah Kyungsoo bisa mengerjakannya? Aku ragu pada yeoja itu. Yah, meskipun kemampuan menggambarnya aku akui bagus sekali. Aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan matematikanya.

Berkali-kali ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya matematika karena dia selalu mendapat nilai buruk di mata kuliah itu. Aku pun melirik ke arah kertas yang berisi soal tadi. Aku akhirnya menambahkan satu soal lagi untuknya.

Hitunglah 224-81!

Ahaha.. Aku rasa di soal yang ini setidaknya dia tidak akan salah. Aku melipat kertas tadi dan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja belajarku.

Tunggulah Kyungsoo.. Aku akan merecoki otakmu dengan perasaanku kepadamu. Memang ini mungkin tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa seromantis Chanyeol hyung atau blak-blakan seperti Sehun hyung. Tapi, dengan diriku yang seperti ini…

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Yang aku tahu saat bersama dengan orang yang kita cinta, hati kita terasa nyaman. Ingin menyentuhnya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya. Terasa rindu walaupun baru saja semenit bertemu sekalipun. Tapi, bukankah itu anehnya cinta? Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang karena cinta tak butuh alasan.

 **~TBC~**

 **Howa.. Akhirnya selesai juga bagian why i like you yang Jongin version. Mian kalau misalnya kurang berkenan. Dan, buat kalian yang penasaran dengan soal matematika di atas, sok atuh dicoba. Itung-itung buat mengasah otak kalian.. hehe  
**

 **Jangan lupa review nya ya...**

 **Annyeong^^**


	7. Chapter 6:Why I Like You (kyungsoo Ver)

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungso**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife - GS

Rate : PG16

 **P.S. Anyeong… my lovely readers ^^ welcome to our newest Kaisoo couple. Kali ini aku buat cerita Kyungsoo pas udah merasakan sesuatu pada Jongin, alasan kenapa dia bisa suka sama Jongin. En bonusan ya disini Jongin masak gitu buat si Kyungsoo. hehehe. Ah ~ saia jadi ingin benar – benar jadi Kyungsoo sajah..hehehe… so, silahkan dibaca dan jangan jadi silent readers donk…silahkan dikomen – komen… masigetjuseyoooo….^^**

"Myeonjang, aku harus ke perpustakan. Kau makan duluan saja…araji?" aku menghembuskan nafasku setelah membaca sms dari Jongin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suamiku.

"Kenapa dia selalu pulang malam sekarang. Aku sedikit kecewa, merasa sedikit kesepian. Mwo?!, aku kaget sendiri mendengar kata hatiku. Ani ani…ini pasti karena aku sendirian, dan karena sudah menikah jadi setiap hari bersama dan ….dan…. ahhh molla molla!" Aku menggelengkan kuat – kuat kepalaku  
"Dia ini sekarang kerjanya diperpustakaan terus. Sepertinya tugas dari dosen – dosennya sangat banyak… Ah iya ngomong – ngomong soal tugas, aku juga ada tugas. Aish! Kenapa ya mereka selalu memberi tugas…" kataku sendiri lalu masuk ke kamar belajar. Tempat Jongin seperti biasa sangat berantakan, dia memang seperti itu.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, aku hampir selesai dengan tugasku sampai…

"Braakk!" Jongin datang sambil membawa setumpuk buku.  
"Ya! Bisakah kau sedikit pelan?" Aku beranjak untuk membantunya.  
"Kenapa?kau takut aku jatuh?"  
"Aku takut pintunya rusak…"  
"Aish! Kau tak bisa apa mengkhawatirkan aku?"  
"Mwo?"  
"Ani…"  
"Sudah selesai tugasmu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan beberapa buku dimejanya.

"Belum, perpustakaan sudah tutup jadi aku pulang saja untuk menyelesaikan dirumah" Dia duduk dan mulai membuka buku – bukunya. Jam dimeja Jongin menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam.

"Lihat ini…kau ini tidak rajin sekali… kenapa kau membiarkan meja ini berantakan?"

"Aku tidak suka membereskannya kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas. Belakangan ini tugasku banyak. Ah! kalau kau mau, kau saja yang merapikan. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aish! Jinjja… " aku kembali ke mejaku dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Setelah selesai, aku kedapur dan membuatkan Jongin coklat hangat. Aku sudah terbiasa membuatkan minuman untuk appa atau Chanyeol oppa saat masih tinggal dirumah.

"Ini " kataku.

"Gomawo…" jawabnya masih konsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya.

"Kau masih lama ya?"

"Wae? Tanpaku kau pasti kesepian kan? "

"Mwo! Aniyaa…. Aku belum mengantuk…" Dia mengangguk. Aku duduk disofa dekat meja Jongin, mengambil mp4 dan headphone ku dan juga buku yang bang baru saja aku temukan.  
 **End of Kyungsoo POV**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**

"Ah! Pulpenku habis, Sial! Kenapa disaat terakhir seperti ini… Oh iya aku pinjam Kyungsoo saja…" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menuju meja istriku.

"Dimana dia menyimpannya…" aku mengambil pulpen diatas mejanya. Tiba – tiba mataku tertuju pada kalender yang ada disebelah tempat pen. Dia melingkari tanggal 12 Januari dan memberi keterangan '내 생 일' (Nae Saeng il) haha..dasar bodoh..ini bahkan belum bulan oktober. Aku tersenyum sebentar, kemudian aku berniat kembali ke mejaku sebelum aku menangkap sosok tubuhnya di sofa dengan posisi tidur duduk. Headphonenya masih menempel ditelinga,bukunyapun tertelungkup didadanya.

Aku mendekatinya, memandangnya agak lama. Gadis ini benar – benar punya charming tersendiri bahkan saat dia tidur. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku mencintainya, saat mengajaknya menikahpun aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku langsung berkata, 'menikahlah denganku', kata – kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku ini. Yang aku tau aku bukan orang yang gampang mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi mengapa dia ini bisa membuatku seperti ini. Dia tidak kenal aku saat kami pertama bertemu, kenyataannya semua gadis di kampus bahkan di universitasku kenal padaku dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku. Boram bahkan bercerita padaku bahwa Kyungsoo pernah berkata bahwa dia mengatakan pada beberapa temannya bahwa mereka bodoh kalau iri padanya karena mendapatkanku. Dia ini juga pandai sekali memanjakanku walaupun caranya berbeda. Tidak seperti eomma yang memanjakan aku dengan membelaiku atau ahra nuna yang terkadang memelukku. Dia memanjakanku tanpa melakukan hal – hal seperti itu, dia selalu mengomel saat aku melakukan hal yang salah lalu dia yang biasanya memperbaikinya. Mungkin ini karena dia sudah terbiasa mengurus appa dan oppanya atau mungkin juga karena ketampananku kkkkk…Wajahnya seperti bayi, cantik sekali. Aku membelai rambutnya, dia bergerak sebentar tapi tidak terbangun. Jantungku sekarang berdetak abnormal, omo! Kenapa aku suka sensasi ini?

Aku berdiri, setelah puas memandangnya. Ani, aku belum puas memandangnya but the duty is calling jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya kekamar. Dia masih tertidur saat aku meletakkan buku dan headphonenya tapi saat aku menggendongnya dia terbangun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil menggosok matanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak tidur disini.."

"Turunkan aku! Jangmyeon!" katanya

"Wae?"  
"Aku masih mau tidur disini…"

"Punggungmu bisa sakit kalau begitu.."

"Turunkan aku dasar pervert!"

"Mwo!pervert! mworago?ya! aku ini sedang memberi kau perhatian tau! Kau ini benar – benar…" aku meletakannya kembali disofa.

"Tak ada yang tau kan?siapa tau kau memang benar – benar pervert…"

"Pervert apanya hah?! Lagipula kita ini suami istri, aku juga berhak mendapatkan itu…" aku mendekatinya, hampir menciumnya. Wajah kami sudah dekat saat dia ini tiba – tiba tertidur lagi. Aish! Dasar yeoja yang aneh. Jadi aku membiarkan dia tidur disitu lagi, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"SELESAAAAAIIIII…" aku berteriak, aku menutup mulutku lupa kalau Kyungsoo sedang tidur disini. Aku membereskan tugas yang akan ku bawa besok pagi, meneguk coklat buatan Kyungsoo. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Aku menggendong Kyungsoo, kali ini dia tidak terbangun malah tertidur sangat pulas dalam gendonganku. Aku tersenyum senang.  
 **End Jonngin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 bulan kemudian  
Tanggal 11 Januari

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**  
Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku sudah berencana akan mengajak teman – teman dekatku dan juga suamiku makan – makan bedanya aku yang akan memasak makanan yang akan mereka makan. Aku sudah menyewa restoran langgananku. Aku juga sudah menelepon Boram, Ahra eonnie, Chanyeol oppa, dan Sehun oppa. Aku akan memberi tau Jongin dirumah saja, dia itu sekarang sering pulang malam katanya sih dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tugas terus, aku sebal sekali… awas saja kalau dia itu lupa ulang tahunku atau lebih parah lagi dia tidak tau ulang tahunku. Ngomong – ngomong nampyeonku ini belum pulang juga… menyebalkan sekali, masa setiap hari aku ditinggalnya sampai malam terus. Aku menengok kearah jam dinding. Sudah jam 11. Aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Jongin~ah, Jigeum ottiya?(kau sedang dimana sekarang?)" tanyaku.

"wae? bogoshipo?"

"kau tega sekali membiarkan aku sendirian terus sampai malam"

"Mianhae, nomu ppappa (maaf, aku sangat sibuk)"

"ottiya?"

"….." tak ada jawaban.

"Ottiya Jonngin~ah?! Kau masih hidup kan?"

"Eo..tenang saja kita kan pengantin baru masa aku mau mati begitu saja..kkkk"

"Tsk…dasar!"

"Ding dong" bel apartemen kami berbunyi.

"Jamkkanman..ada tamu…kita belum selesai" aku segera menuju pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Klik"

"Annyeong!" kata si tamu sambil menunjukan sebuah kantong.

"Aish! Kau ini menghabiskan pulsa saja…"aku mematikan handphone ku kesal.

"Hahaha…aku kan Cuma ingin membuat surprise untukmu…" tamu itu Jongin, dasar orang aneh membuatku khawatir saja.

"Kau bawa apa? kau sudah makan?" tanyaku

"ddokboki, aku belum makan. Kau masak sesuatu?"

"Aku membuat kimchi jiggae"

"Joha…aku akan mandi dulu baru makan" dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu padaku lalu menuju kamar mandi. Aku menghangatkan kimji jiggae buatanku tadi sambil menunggu Jongin. 30 menit kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar memakai kaos dan celana piamanya. Dia suka sekali memakai baju seperti itu.

"Mokgo…" kataku.

"Buatkan aku bibimbab!" perintahnya.

"Apakah ini tidak cukup hah?"

"Aku mau bibimbab!"

"Aish!" kubuatkan juga dia bibimbab.

"Ini.." kataku.

"Aku mau minum teh juga" katanya dengan mulut penuh bibimbab.

"Makanlah dengan pelan" nasehatku.

"aku mau teh sekarang!"

"Aughh! Kau pikir aku pembantumu hah?!aku tauuu!" aku membuatkannya teh juga. Manja sekali dia.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya setelah meneguk tehnya.

Aku menggeleng

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Menunggumu membuat cacing – cacing diperutku protes.."

"Hahaha…" dia tertawa.

"Jangmyeon~ah…"

"Wae?"

"Kau…besok tidak ada acara kan?"

"Besok?humm…coba kulihat jadwalku dulu" Jongin mengambil Iphone-nya, mengecek sebentar.

"Tsk…sok sibuk sekali" gumamku.

"Mwo?" aku menggeleng.

"Hmmm…besok aku sudah punya janji dengan Suho dan Xiumin sunbenim sampai malam, wae?"

"Jinjja?kau benar – benar tak ada waktu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" dia meneruskan makan malamnya.

"Aku…ingin kau ke Honey café. Kau tau kan café langgananku dan boram itu…"

"Tidak bisa janji sih tapi aku akan mengusahakannya…"

"Aku berharap sekali kau datang…" kataku sedikit sedih. Semoga saja dia datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencium parfum Jongin. Aku kenal sekali bau ini, kenapa terasa dihidungku. Tapi aku sangat malas membuka mataku, aku ngantuk sekali. Kemudian ada sedikit sentuhan ringan didahiku. Ah~ molla…. Zzzzzzzzzzz….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mata. Jongin sudah tidak terlihat. Dasar namja menyebalkan!

"Saengil chukhahae Do Kyungsoo~ hehehe…" kemudian aku tersenyum sambil menepuk nepuk pipiku.

"Aku sudah 23 tahun sekarang… senang sekali…" tiba – tiba handphoneku berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo appa!"

"Saengil chukhahae uri yeppeun ddal…"

"Kamsahamnida appa…saranghae"

"Kau sehat kan?"

"ne~ appa…bogoshipossoyo…"

"Na do uri ddal… suamimu bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya sudah berangkat. Dia bilang dia harus bertemu sunbaenya di kampus. Oh iya Appa…aku akan mampir kerumah nanti sore. Appa bisa menemaniku ke makam eomma kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Sejak eomma meninggal, setiap ulang tahun aku selalu merayakannya dimakam eomma.

"Kamsahaeyo appa…Chanyeol oppa ottisseoyo?"

"Ah~ Chanyeol masih di…"

"Aku disini Kyungsoo~ya…" kali ini Chanyeol oppa yang bicara.

"Oppa!"

"ya~ saengil chukahanda…kau baik – baik saja? Jongin tidak macam – macam kan?"

"gomawo oppa. Gwenchanha oppa… "

"Nanti sepulang dari tempat eomma kita jadi ke honey café kan?"

"Iya oppa… "

"kau datang bersama Jongin kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia itu sedang sibuk sekali belakangan ini…." Kenpa suaraku sedih begini?

"Jinjja? Dia pasti datang yodongsaengku sayang…tenang saja…"

"Baiklah oppa…aku harus mandi…"

"Oke…see ya later…"

"Ne~… " aku menutup teleponnya. Sebelum meletakkan handphoneku, dia sudah menyala lagi. Dari Ahra onnie.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Saengil chukhahae adik ipaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr…."

"Kamsahamnida onnie…"

"Semoga kau cepat memberiku keponakan okay?"

"Onnie…"

"hahaha… aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik Kyungsoo~ya.."

"Gomawoyo onnie…"

"Suamimu sudah pergi ya?"

"Ne, onnie…waeyo?"

"Anya anya…oh ya, nanti malam kau jadi kan mentraktir kami?"

"Tentu saja onnie, aku juga akan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian…"

"Jinjja! Asiikkk! Masakanmu itu kan enak sekali. Buatkan aku pajeon *Korean pancake*, dan bulgogi"

"Tenang saja onnie…aku buatkan semua makanan kesukaan kalian okay?"

"Ya~ kau bisa menemaniku berbelanja tidak?"Tanya Ahra Eonnie.

"Ne, eonnie..kebetulan aku juga ingin belanja untuk makan malam kita"

"Joha! jadi nanti kau kujemput ya…bersiap – siaplah…aku akan segera kesana"

"Arasseoyo eonnie…"

"eo! Itaba…(sampai jumpa)"

"Ne~" aku menutup hp-ku. Sehun oppa dan Boram juga mengirimkan SMS.

Beberapa SMS dari teman – temanku juga masuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku senang sekali, tapi… hanya ada satu orang yang belum mengucapkan, suamiku sendiri. Fuhh…aku bangun dari tempat tidur, membereskannya dan pergi kedapur untuk minum.

"Mwoya ige?" Di dapur aku melihat kondisi yang tidak mengenakan. Dapurku kotor sekali, kyuhyun pasti membuat sarapan dengan semena – mena. Ada bekas susu yang tumpah, selai berantakan, sisa makanan berceceran, piring dan gelas yang berserakan belum dicuci. Arrgghh! Bocah itu keterlaluan sekali. Menyebalkan! Aku melewati lemari es dan ada sebuah note.

Apa – apaan bocah ini, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun….

Setetes air mata mengalir. Dia bahkan tidak mau makan malam. Apakah tidak bisa sejam saja dia bertemu denganku? Apa susahnya sih mengucapkan 'Saengil Chukhahae' huftt!

Aku menghapus air mataku dan membereskan 'hasil karya' Jongin jangmyeon bodoh itu. Setelah itu aku pergi mandi dan bersiap – siap menemani Ahra eonnie belanja.

1 jam kemudian aku sudah siap dan Ahra eonnie rupanya juga sudah menungguku didepan apartemen.

"Annyeong haseyo eonni" aku tersenyum.

"Eo! Neo wasseo?"dia juga tersenyum. Aku senang akhirnya punya seorang eonnie juga. Dari dulu pergaulanku hanya dengan Chanyeol oppa, sebenarnya aku juga ingin punya eonnie yang bisa menasehatiku. Syukurlah nuna Jongin ini sangat baik padaku. Posisinya juga sama, dia sangat ingin yeodongsaeng jadi kami ini sama – sama senang saat bertemu.

Ahra eonnie sangat cantik dan pintar, aku menyebutnya wanita perkasa, karena hanya dia yang bisa memerintah Jongin hahahhaa…dia juga jadi lebih sayang padaku daripada adik kandungnya sendiri. Dia ini sajangnim lho… karena Ahra eonnie seorang designer dan sudah membuka 2 butik di Seoul. Keren sekali kan?huhuhu…

"Saengil Chukhahae dongsaengku yang cantik…. Jongin itu beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu"

"Aniyo eonnie, aku yang beruntung punya seorang kakak perempuan sepertimu" jawabku.

"Ah~ benar sekali kau… hahahha… ah~ igobwa" dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas sketsa. "Otte?"

"Waa… cantik sekali eonnie…" Sketsa itu bergambar sebuah gaun mini dress terusan berwarna putih tulang dengan taburan manik – manik cantik.

"Neo johahae?" tanyanya.

"Ne~ onnie, yeppuda jinjja! Eonnie is the best designer"

"Hehehehe…gomawo"

"Cheonmanhaeyo onnie. Ah~ nanti setelah belanja, kita mampir kerumah ya eonnie? aku membuatkan pumunim cake"

"Omo! Kau yang ulang tahun kenapa malah kau yang membuat kuenya?"

"Haha…gwenchanha eonnie… aku suka melakukannya…"

"Mereka pasti senang sekali" Aku tersenyum mendengar Ahra eonnie.

Kami berbelanja bahan makanan untuk pesta nanti. Kemudian Ahra eonnie mengajakku pergi berjalan – jalan juga di department store dan ke salon. Dia mengajakku merawat diri hari itu. Ah~ senang sekali, moment – moment ini yang membuatku ingin punya kakak perempuan. Aku menelpon Jongin setelah selesai dari salon, hanya ingin menanyakan apakah dia benar – benar tidak bisa ikut ke pestaku malam ini. Tapi hp-nya tidak aktif. Aku memasang muka muram saat Ahra eonnie menyusulku diluar salon.

"Waekure?" dia bertanya.

"Aniyo, onnie"

"Jongin tidak bisa datang?" aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tenang saja jagiya… dia pasti datang. Kalau tidak akan kupukul dia"

"Hahaha…kamsahamnida eonnie…"

"Kaja…." Setelah itu eonnie mengantarku pulang, aku bertemu kedua mertuaku, mereka memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku serasa punya orang tua lengkap lagi. Apalagi Hahaha…Jongin sering iri karena keluarganya jadi lebih sayang padaku. Aku juga mengundang mereka makan malam untuk malam ini. Abunimku berkata, "Jongin pasti datang, tenang saja…kalo dia mengecewakanmu biar abunim yang mengurusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir nak", mereka menenangkanku.

Setelah dari rumah pumunimku aku segera pamit ke rumah appa. Kami kan sudah janji akan pergi ke makam eomma. Aku memaksa eonnie untuk tidak mengantarku. Aku ingin naik bis saja, aku kangen sekali naik bis seperti saat sekolah dulu. Aku mencoba menelepon Jongin lagi. Masih dimatikan, aku menutup teleponnya. Jahat sekali!benar – benar jahat! Semua orang terdekatku sudah mengucapkan saengil chukhahae tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkannya. Setetes air mata keluar lagi tapi aku mencoba menghapusnya.  
Aku sampai di depan rumah setelah berjalan dari halte. Membuka pintu dan menemukan Appa serta Chanyeol oppa yang sedang bersiap – siap.

"Appa!" aku memeluknya

."Kau sudah datang rupanya… saengil chukhahae" balas appa memelukku.

"Yo!neo! tidak kangen padaku?" Chanyeol oppa meminta jatah pelukannya.

"Oppa!" aku gantian memeluknya. Ah~ aku kangen sekali dengan mereka, sejak menikah hanya saat weekend saja aku pulang kerumah dan memasakkan mereka makanan. Untung saja Chanyeol oppa juga pandai memasak jadi aku sedikit lega.

"Saengil chukhahamnida saengil chukhahamnida saranghaneun uri Kyungsoo…saengil chukhahamnidaaaaa…" Chanyeol oppa menyanyi merdu sekali. Dia mencium dahiku.

"kau sudah besar ya…"

"Apa itu maksudnya? memangnya aku dari dulu masih kecil?" protesku.

"hehehe…sejak tak ada kau sepi sekali…paling – paling Sehun yang sering kesini, parahnya dia itu kesini hanya untuk mengajariku hal yang tidak – tidak"

"Hahaha…nado bogoshiposseo oppa…oh iya ini cheese cake buatanku."

"Gomawo wahh…sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi cake buatanmu"

"Ayoo kita berangkat…"

Kami pun segera berangkat. Biasanya Appa dan oppaku meninggalkan aku sendirian dimakam eomma, kata mereka mungkin aku punya sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan antara ibu dan anak. Aku juga biasanya selalu bercerita tentang keadaanku didepan makam.  
"Eomma pasti bahagia disana. Kali ini aku menceritakan tentang suamiku yang hari ini menghilang entah kemana. Aku sebal padanya eomma!menantumu itu sangat menyebalkaaaaaaannn! Kenapa dia tidak mengaktifkan handphonenya, tidak memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun… " Hikss…air mataku keluar lagi,

"Mianhae eomma…"

"Kaja…" Appa menepuk kepalaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Haengbokhae?"

"Ne ~ appa… kkokjonghajimaseyo (jangan khawatir)…"

"Appa percaya kau akan bahagia…" appa memelukku. Aku membungkuk lagi kearah makam eomma. 'wish me luck eomma…' kataku dalam hati.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke tempat pesta ulang tahunmu…"

Orang – orang terdekatku sudah datang semua. Aniya… setan yang satu itu belum datang atau bisa kukatakan dia mungkin tidak akan datang. Ahra eonni, boram, Chanyeol oppa, Sehun oppa telah membantuku menata dekorasi dan menata meja. Appa dan pumunimku semua sudah datang. Masakanku sudah selesai dan aku segera berganti baju dulu dibantu oleh boram. Setelah itu aku baru keluar.

"Baiklah…sebelum kita mulai makan malam buatan Kyungsoo sebaiknya dia tiup lilin dulu…setuju?!" Tanya Ahra eonni.

"Setujuuuuuuuu!" jawab yang lain.

Chanyeol oppa mematikan lampu restoran dan setelah itu dari arah dapur terlihatlah cahaya lilin diatas cake yang berpadu dengan kembang api kecil yang dibawa Boram. Semuanya yang hadir bernyanyi,

"Saengil chukhahamnida saengil chukhahamnida…saranghaneun uri Kyungsoo…saengil chukhahamnidaaaaaa"

"Make wishes.." bisik Boram. Aku memejamkan mata menyebutkan wishes-ku. 'aku berharap orang – orang yang aku cintai selalu sehat dan bahagia, aku harap aku bisa lulus kuliah secepatnya, aku juga berharap…. Jongin selalu disampingku' doaku dalam hati. Permintaan terakhir itu tak tau datang darimana.

"Fuuuhhh…" aku meniup lilinnya dan ruangan menjadi terang kembali. Sesaat aku berharap saat lampu terang Jongin segera memunculkan batang hidungnya. Tapi harapan itu sia – sia.

"Ja! Mari keluarkan makanannyaaaa…." Pelayan segera menghidangkan masakan buatanku. Kamipun makan sambil sesekali mengobrol sebentar. Semuanya kelihatan senang, kenapa hanya aku yang kelihatan gelisah. Aku memandang hape-ku, membuka dan menutup flipnya. Kebetulan eomunim melihatku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku sekarang.

"Waekure? "

"Aniyo eomunim…"

"gwenchanha… tunggu saja kalau sampai Jongin tidak ada akan aku pukul dia. Kau laporkan saja pada eomma, nanti biar eomma yang mengurus anak nakal itu, araji?" katanya menenangkanku.

"Ne~ eomma….kamsahamnida"

"Dia baik padamu kan Kyungsoo?"

"Iya eomma. Jongin baik padaku."

"Kau hubungi kami saja kalau ada apa – apa ya… oya, ngomong – ngomong eomma sudah ingin cucu"

"Ah…iya eommunim. Itu juga sudah masuk kedalam daftar permohonanku tadi" aku membohonginya, 'mianhae eommunim…'

Sampai pesta selesai, bocah menyebalkan itu benar – benar tidak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Anehnya tak ada yang peduli diantara kami ada Jongin atau tidak. Biasanya mereka sudah ribut kalau anak itu tidak ada. Aku juga sudah malas sekali memikirkannya, mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk dan lupa hari ulang tahunku. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali, dia kan suamiku. Aku mengingat ulang tahunnya pada 14 Januari padahal kami baru beberapa bulan menikah. Ah! Sudahlah…. Tak ada diapun tak apa, asal ada keluargaku. Air mataku menetes lagi, aku buru – buru menghapusnya dan pamit ke toilet agar aku tidak terlalu terlihat habis menangis.  
Setelah acara selesai. Ahra eonnie mengantarkanku pulang karena Jongin tidak kunjung datang.

"Biar kuhajar anak itu kalau dia membuatmu menangis lagi…" kata Ahra eonnie.

"Ne?"

"Ani… kau yang tahan saja ya pada namdongsaengku itu. Dia itu sebenarnya sangat lembut dan baik tapi kadang – kadang dia susah sekali mengungkapkannya. Dia tidak suka memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang biasa…." Ahra eonnie memandangku. "Kau laporkan saja dia padaku kalau dia macam – macam oke?" dia tersenyum.

"Ne, eonnie… gomawoyo…"

"Ah iya…ini untukmu" Ahra eonnie mengambil sesuatu dari belakang, sebuah kado. Padahal aku juga sudah kewalahan membawa beberapa bungkusan kado dari semua keluargaku.

"Ige mwoyeyo eonnie?"

"Present… kau buka saja dirumah, mian kau jadi banyak bawaan ahahahaha…."

"Kamsahamnida onnie. Gwencanhayo…"

"Ya sudah kau masuk saja… selamat bersenang – senang ya Kyungsoo… annyeong!"

"Ne…hati – hati eonnie…" aku melambaikan tanganku pada mobil yang dikendarai eonnie.

Selamat bersenang – senang apanya? Aku kan sudah cukup bersenang – senang dengan kalian, dasar eonnie yang aneh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen kami.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen. Aku mencoba menekan bel, siapa tau Jongin sudah pulang. Tapi sayang tak ada jawaban. Aku menarik nafas panjang, melihat jam tangan ku yang menunjukan angka 11. Anak ini benar – benar keterlaluan. Aish! Jam segini pun dia belum pulang, mengerjakan apa sih dia sebenarnya? Aku mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya. Semua ruangan gelap. Sepertinya tadi sore sebelum pergi aku menyalakan lampu depan. Kenapa sekarang mati semua?apa memang mati lampu?kurasa tidak tadi didepan juga menyala… Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku berusaha menjangkau saklarnya ketika sebuah cahaya keluar dari arah dapur dan dia bernyanyi dengan merdunya…..

"Saengil chukhahamnida saengil chukhahamnida…saranghaneun uri myeonjang…saengil chukhahamnida…." Saat nyanyiannya selesai cahaya itupun ikut mendekat. Dan terlihatlah wajah yang amat sangat aku kenal, menyeringai dan berkata,

"ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?kau tidak tahu ya aku sudah lapar juga?"

Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku yang sejak tadi pagi kutahan. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

"Ya~ ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?tiuplah lilinnya palli,waktumu hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi…" perintahnya lembut. Perlahan aku meniup lilinnya. Ruangannya kembali gelap tapi kemudian terang dan dapat kulihatada tulisan Saengil chukhahae tergantung diatas meja makan. Kemudian aku melihat namja yang sejak tadi memegangi kue ulang tahunku. Dia memperlihatkan smirk-nya.

"Ka…kau…" aku berkata dengan terbata. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau harus kesal padanya.

"Haha..kau pasti mengira aku tidak ingat ulang tahunmu kan?" dia menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Hiks hiks….kau tega sekali padaku Kim Jongin…hiks..hiks..hiks…" aku menangis, kado – kado yang sedari tadi aku bawa aku lepaskan begitu saja. Aku merasa semua beban yang ada didadaku lenyap. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu lega.

"eh, kenapa kau menangis?kau kan seharusnya senang melihatku…."

"kau tega sekali…jahat sekali padaku…" aku memukul dadanya lemah.

"haha… lihat wajahmu itu…" dia meletakan kuenya dan mendekatiku. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Sudahlah… kau kan harusnya bahagia dihari ulang tahunmu… kemarilah…." Dia menggandeng tanganku dan sekaligus mengambil kue ulang tahun tadi. Dia mengajakku ke dapur.

"Tadaaaaa…otte?kau terkesan kan?kkkkkkk…" dimeja sudah ada goocheob bansang (9 jenis makanan yang biasanya dimakan saat ulang tahun) termasuk sup rumput laut.

"Ayo duduk!" katanya. Makanan – makanan itu dihias sangat cantik dan rapi. Aku tidak tahu dia pintar memasak.

"Kau harus makan ini dulu…" dia mengambilkan sup rumput lautnya. "Ja! Mokgobwa (coba kau makan)…"

Aku menyuapkan sup rumput laut itu kedalam mulutku.

"…" aku mengunyahnya tanpa berkata apa – apa. Setetes air mata keluar lagi dari mataku. Melanjutkan makanku dengan cepat.

"Ya! Pelan – pelan saja makannya. Makanan ini tidak akan habis kok." dia memandangku yang sedang makan.

"Otte?massisseo?(enak?)" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"ahahaha…sudah kubilang kan aku ini memang orang yang jenius, padahal aku belum pernah memasak. Aku sudah tahu ini pasti akan enak walaupun aku tidak mencicipinya. Kau saja sampai meneteskan air mata begitu saking enaknya. Kkkkkk " aku tertawa mendengar celotehnya.

"Boleh kucoba semuanya kan?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja memangnya aku buatkan ini semua untuk siapa?"

Aku mencoba semua makanan itu dengan lahap. Aku seperti orang kelaparan, padahal tadi aku sudah makan.

"Uhuk uhuk…" aku terbatuk.

"Ya~ sudah kubilang kan makan dengan pelan. Bukannya kau sudah makan tadi?kau masih lapar? makanan yang kau masak tadi dihabiskan oleh Sehun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung ya? mereka memang benar – benar…" dia menepuk – nepuk punggungku

"Aninde… ini karena ini benar – benar enak…" aku memandangnya, mataku berair lagi.

"Aigoo…kau ini menangis terus…" Tangannya lagi – lagi menghapus air mataku.

Dia memandangku tepat di mataku dan tersenyum. Matanya seakan menelusuriku lebih dalam sampai ke hati. Aish! Kenapa denganku? Dia benar – benar membuatku tak karuan. Kenapa saat dia tak ada aku sangat ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengannya?kenapa saat dia tersenyum hatiku selalu berdebar sangat kencang? kenapa saat dia memandangku wajahku memerah? kenapa saat aku memandangnya oksigen disekitarku seakan berganti menjadi karbon dioksida dan membuatku sesak? Beribu pertanyaan menyesaki otakku. Omo! Tidak mungkin…apa aku gila?dulu aku mau menikah dengannya hanya karena aku kalah game… apakah semua itu sudah berubah? Perasaan apa ini?aku tidak mungkin JATUH CINTA kan?

"Ah~ melihatmu makan dengan enak aku juga jadi ingin mencicipi masakanku sendiri… suapi aku myeonjang!" perintahnya membangunkanku dari lamunanku saat kami saling berpandangan.

"Ah… andweee…kau tidak boleh memakannya, kau kan yang memberikannya padaku, masa kau mau memintanya juga?lagipula makanan seenak ini aku tak akan membaginya…" kataku.

"mwo! Aku juga punya hak memakan masakan buatanku sendiri… cepat suapi aku!"

Aku suka sikapnya yang terkadang manja ini, benar kata Ahra eonnie dia ini memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya atau rasa manjanya tidak seperti orang normal lainnya yang meminta sesuatu dengan bersikap aegyo. Dia memintanya seakan tidak membutuhkannya tapi dalam hati dia ingin orang lain memanjakannya dan menerima rasa sayangnya.

"Kau suka padaku ya?" tanyanya tiba – tiba.

"Mwo?!"

"kau memandangku takjub begitu, wae?aku sebegitu kerennya ya?" tangannya menyilang.

"Ya sudah kau tidak usah makan makanan ini…" sebenarnya aku bilang begitu karena aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ya sudah…. Aku juga bisa makan sendiri…." dia mengambil sumpit dan memakan salah satu makanan yang ada di meja.

"ya! Andweeeeeeeee…" teriakku…. Oh tidak terlambat! Jongin terkekeh saat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mukanya berubah.

"Wueeekkk…. Kau ini gila ya Do Kyungsoo?! Kenapa kau masih makan makanan ini hah?!ini…ini…asin sekaliiiiiiiiiiiii!" aku tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang keasinan.

"Kenapa kau masih bilang ini enak sekali…aduhh jangan – jangan…." Dia mencoba lagi beberapa masakannya dan memperlihatkan raut muka yang sama. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku geli.

"Memang ini enak sekali kok. Lidahmu saja yang sedang tidak beres…" aku melanjutkan makanku dengan enak. Haha…sebenarnya masakan kyuhyun semuanya keasinan, tapi kenapa rasanya enak sekali dilidahku ya?

"Ya! Hajima…(berhentilah!)"

"massidaaaa…" aku sudah menghabiskan 5 jenis makanan itu. Untungnya kyuhyun memasakan 9 jenis makanan ini dalam porsi kecil jadi 4 jenis makanan yang dimasakannya masih muat diperutku.

"apakah yang itu enak?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau mau?" dia mengangguk ragu. Aku menyuapinya.

"Ya! Apa – apaan kau ini?begini dibilang enak?!" dia kembali memperlihatkan wajah itu, membuatku geli.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ini enak sekali Jongin~ah…. Hahaha.."

"ya sudah kau saja yang habiskan aku sudah tidak lapar…" katanya tidak memandangku.

"Baiklah akan kuhabiskan…"

"Stop! Sudahlah Kyungsoo…berhenti memakan makananku itu… " lama – lama dia tidak tega juga aku makan makanannya yang keasinan itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau berhenti makan, aku tidak mau usahanya *yang sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi* sia – sia.

"Ani…ini enak sekali Jongin~ah…" aku tersenyum senang. "Lihat ini suapan terakhir… " aku memasukkan suapan terakhirku. Dia memandangku dan mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba – tiba,

"Kruyuuuuuuuuukkk…" perut Jongin berbunyi. Kami berdua saling berpandangan.

"kau sejak kapan belum makan?" tanyaku. Mukanya sudah memerah.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya hah! Kau tau aku belum makan sejak tadi sore karena memasak ini" aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya…" aku beranjak dari dapur dan mengambil bungkusan yang tadi aku bawa. Aku sengaja membungkuskan beberapa masakan yang sebelumnya aku masak untuk pesta tadi.

 **Jongin POV**  
'Aduh…memalukan sekali…. Ya ampun dia itu memang benar – benar bodoh atau bagaimana sih?masakanku kan tidak enak sekali, kenapa dia bilang itu sangat enak? kalau aku jadi dia sudah kumaki – maki yang membuat masakan itu. Huff…itulah hal yang aku suka dari dia. Selalu melakukan hal – hal yang diluar dugaan, menerima apa yang kuperbuat dan tidak pernah mengkomplain. Padahal aku selalu menolak makan sayur yang dia masak karena aku tidak suka. Ah..dia datang, aku lapar…. Sepertinya dia membawakan aku sesuatu. Asiikkk! Tenanglah perutku kau selamat sekarang.' Kataku dalam hati.  
 **End of Jongin POV**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Igo…manhi mokgo…(makan yang banyak)" aku kembali dan mempersiapkan alat makan untuknya.

"Ini..kau yang masak?" aku mengangguk

"Aku yang memasak semua makanan untuk pesta tadi" jawabku. Dia mulai makan dengan lahap.

"kau rugi sekali tidak mau datang ke pestaku" kataku mengejek. Dia mendengus kemudian makan dengan enaknya.

"Otte?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa lihat jawabannya kan ketika melihatku makan masakanmu?" Aku tersenyum sambil memandangnya makan.

"ya!" aku berteriak tiba – tiba.

"Bwae?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Ya! Ottiga?!"

Aku berlari mengambil kotak P3K.

"Ige mwoya?!" aku mengambil tangannya yang penuh dengan beberapa luka.

"Kau ini memang benar – benar bodoh Kim Jongin!" bentakku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku?aku bahkan belum selesai makan"

"Baiklah selesaikan makanmu dulu, setelah itu aku bisa membentakmu kan?" dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makan. Aku menyilangkan tanganku menunggunya selesai makan disebelahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai makan.

"Ah~ massida…" dia mengelus – elus perutnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Kau sudah bisa lihat kan?" dia bertanya kembali.

"Lihat ini! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu?" aku mengobati luka – luka bekas sayatan pisau ditangannya. "kau ini benar – benar bodoh! Tidak bisa masak tapi memaksakan diri, bagaimana kalau lukanya infeksi hah?kau bahkan belum membersihkan bekas darahnya…" aku sangat khawatir padanya, kuoleskan antiseptic dan menempelkan band aid di semua lukanya.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak marah – marah? "

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu hah?tanganmu jadi seperti ini gara – gara memasak untukku. Tanganmu ini kan berharga sekali!"

"Setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku, kapan lagi aku bisa melakukan hal – hal bodoh dan gila ini demi kau. Paboya~"

"Jangan sampai kau terluka lagi…" aku mengusap – usap tangannya yang penuh dengan band aid.

 **Jongin POV**  
'Lihat bagaimana jantungku tidak mau loncat? Kata – katanya begitu menyentuh hatiku…' aku memandangnya saat dia mengusap – usap tanganku dan saat dia mengatakan hal seperti itu.  
 **End of Jongin POV**

"aish! Kau membuat tanganku penuh dengan band aid…." Katanya sambil melihat jari – jarinya.

"Chu!" tanpa sadar aku mencium pipinya. Jongin shock, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

"Gombapda… karena sudah melakukan hal – hal bodoh dan gila untukku…" aku tersenyum. Tiba – tiba suasananya jadi sedikit awkward.

"A..aku… ke kamar dulu…" katanya sambil langsung melengos pergi dari hadapanku.

Omo! Apa yang tadi aku lakukan?! Aku baru merasakan pipiku yang panas, argghh! Kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh itu Do Kyungsoooooooo! Aku menghentakan kakiku sendiri. malu sekali aku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur satu kamar dengannya sekarang? Aish! Ottokhae? Aduhh jangan – jangan dia marah padaku… aku harus minta maaf padanya. Dan akupun menyusul Jongin ke kamar.

 **Author POV**  
"Ah! Kenapa badanku jadi panas begini?" Jongin duduk di tempat tidur, mengingat Kyungsoo yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke kantung sweaternya, merasakan sesuatu didalamnya dan menarik barang itu.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa memberikan ini padanya…" Jongin membuka kotak perhiasan itu, dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung cantik berliontin bintang.

"Jongin~ah… boleh aku masuk?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari luar. Jongin kaget mendengar suaranya, segera saja dia menyembunyikan liontinnya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ya..kau boleh masuk.." Kyungsoo membuka pintunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"A…ani…" jawab Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Jongin.

"Mianhae… aku tadi tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Kyungsoo menunduk. "itu..terjadi begitu sa…." Sebelum selesai berkata Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo memposisikan tangannya kebelakang leher Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memandang Kyungsoo seakan mau menciumnya.

"Y..y…ya…mwohaneungoya?(kau sedang apa?)" Kyungsoo tergagap, karena harum tubuh Jongin masuk kedalam hidungnya plus wajah Jongin dekat sekali dengannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang

"Saengil Chukhahae" Jawab Jongin yang sekarang menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat kearah lehernya. Kalung itu kini ada disana.

"kau jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak ya…" dia menyilangkan tangannya.

"A…a..aku mau tidur…" Jongin merasa malu jadi dia bilang begitu dan menempatkan diri tidur dikasur dengan kaku meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong – bengong karena kejadian itu. Keduanya masih merasakan detakan jantung masing – masing yang sudah tidak beirama normal lagi.  
 **End of Author POV**

 **Kyungsoo POV**  
"Jongin~ah…. Kau mau makan malam tidak!" teriakku. Hari ini aku ingin makan salad. Tapi karena aku tau Jongin ini tidak suka sayuran, maka dia kubuatkan krim soup saja. Saladnya sudah ku letakan diatas meja, aku sedang memasukan soupnya kedalam mangkuk saat Jongin datang. Saat aku berbalik akan mengantarkan soup-nya, aku tiba – tiba terdiam.

"Kau…." Kataku tak percaya.

"Wae?ini…enak sekali kok…" dia memakan salad buatanku. Catat ya saudara – saudara… SALAD SAYUR…dia memakan sayur!  
 **End of Kyungsoo POV**

 **Jongin's POV**  
 ** _Flash back 1_**

"Siwon Hyung…"  
"Hai Jonginie…mana Ahra?kau kesini tidak bersamanya?" Namja yang kutemui ini adalah teman Nunaku. Dia ini pemilik sebuah café ternama di Seoul.

"Aniyo… aku kesini sendiri"

"Duduklah…" dia mempersilahkanku duduk di kantornya yang lumayan mewah.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Hyung… aku butuh pekerjaan…"

"mwo?pekerjaan?"

"Hanya 1 bulan saja hyung…aku janji pelangganmu pasti akan bertambah"

"Haha…yang benar saja kau…jinjjaya?"

"Hyung harus memberiku uang extra ya jika pelanggan café ini bertambah"

"Baiklah…kau yang janji ya…"

"Tenang saja Hyung… aku jamin. Jadi aku bisa bekerja malam ini?aku sedang dikejar deadline mengumpulkan uang"

"Oke kalau begitu, mulailah bekerja malam ini. Shift-mu jam 3 sore sampai jam 9 bagaimana?"

"Kamsahamnida hyung…. "

"Ngomong – ngomong kau ini sudah mau punya aegi ya?makanya kau minta pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

"A..aniyo…bukan seperti itu" aish! Menyentuhnya saja aku belum berani, kenapa semua orang sudah ingin aku punya anak.

Jadi mulailah malam itu aku bekerja dicafe ini. Dengan senyumanku yang menawan, beberapa gadis – gadis SMA dan noonim mampir ke café itu. Mereka berebut ingin dilayani olehku. Ya ampun… walaupun sudah menikah charmingku tetap saja mantap begini. Alhasil pendapatan café ini bertambah. Siwon hyung sangat senang, dia berjanji akan menepati janjinya dulu.  
1 bulan kemudian aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk istriku. Aku mengambil uang juga dari hasil menang main game. Walau lelah bekerja dan berbohong pada Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa hatiku sangat senang. Aku selalu mengatakn aku sedang punya project dengan Suho dan Xiumin hyung.

Aku memasuki toko perhiasan, melihat – lihat sebentar dan mataku langsung berhenti pada sebuah kalung yang berliontin seperti bintang jatuh. Bentuknya yang tidak biasa itu mengingatkan aku pada Kyungsoo, bintang jatuh kan muncul disaat – saat tertentu saja, dan tidak semua bintang bisa jatuh. Menurutku Kyungsoo itu bintang jatuhku, bintang yang paling berbeda diantara semua bintang. Dan juga sebagai pengabul keinginan. Aku beruntung mengikuti kata hatiku untuk mengajaknya menikah.  
"Tolong bungkuskan yang itu…" kataku.  
 ** _End of Flash back 1_**

 ** _Flashback 2_**  
"Kau…besok tidak ada acara kan?" tanyanya disela – sela makanku.

"Besok?humm…coba kulihat jadwalku dulu" aku mengambil Iphone-ku, dan berpura – pura mengecek sebentar.

"Tsk…sok sibuk sekali" gumamnya.

"Mwo?" aku sedikit mendengarnya, dia menggeleng.

"Hmmm…besok aku sudah punya janji dengan Suho dan Xiumin sunbenim sampai malam, wae?" aku berbohong

"Jinjja?kau benar – benar tak ada waktu?" pertanyaannya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa memangnya?" aku meneruskan makan malamnya.

"Aku…ingin kau ke Honey café. Kau tau kan café langgananku dan boram itu…"

"Tidak bisa janji sih tapi aku akan mengusahakannya…" aku terus berbohong ada sesuatu yang kurencanakan.

"Aku berharap sekali kau datang…" katanya sedikit sedih.

Setelah menungguiku makan malam, Kyungsoo bilang dia ngantuk. Jadi dia masuk kamar dulu dan tertidur. Aku menyusulnya setengah jam kemudian setelah mengerjakan tugasku. Tugasku sedang banyak – banyaknya maklum semester ini aku mengambil mata kuliah yang lumayan berat.

Dia sudah tertidur pulas saat aku naik ke tempat tidur, dia juga telah menatakan bantal dan selimut untukku. Aku melihat kearah jam, 10 menit lagi. Aku memaksakan diri membaca dalam kurun waktu tersebut.

"Ding dong ding dong…" jam sudah berbunyi ini tandanya hari ini tanggal 12 januari. Aku meletakan bukuku. Kemudian memandang kearah istriku yang sudah tertidur sangat amat pulas. Aku tersenyum,

"Saengil chukhahae…semoga kau selalu sehat dan bahagia bersamaku Do Kyungsoo" Lalu mencium lembut dahinya.  
 ** _End of Flash back 2_**

 ** _Flashback 3_**  
Nuna….nuna…ireona..(nuna bangun)" aku memasuki kamar kakak perempuanku diam – diam seperti saat masuk kerumah. Aku menduplikat semua kunci semua ruangan dirumah agar aku bisa keluar pergi seenak hatiku kkkk…

"Ya! Mwohae?(apa yang sedang kau lakukan?)" Ahra nuna bangun dengan malas – malasan

"Aku minta bantuan nuna ya…"  
"Hari ini aku ada meeting, wae?"  
"Tolong ajak Kyungsoo jalan – jalan satu hari ini"  
"Kenapa tidak kau saja?dia kan ulang tahun hari ini. Sebagai suami kau harus memanjakan dia, agar aku cepat punya keponakan.." dia mengehempaskan tubuhnya lagi ke kasur.  
"Aish! Ngomong apa kau nuna?"  
"kkkkkk"  
"Putakhae (tolong) nuna~ya… ajak dia jalan – jalan… pokoknya aku mau seharian ini dia tidak ada dirumah. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan"

"mwo?kejutan?ckckck…sejak kapan kau punya pikiran seperti itu?"  
"Ayolah nuna~ kau harus membantuku…" Kyuhyun memohon.  
"Ara ara… hanya karena demi Kyungsoo dan kelangsungan hidup rumah tangga kalian, aku mau"  
"Gomawo nuna…"  
"Jongin~ah…sedang apa kau disini sepagi ini hah?" Tanya eommanya yang diikuti appanya yang baru keluar dari kamar. Jongin memang pergi pagi – pagi sekali untuk bersembunyi. Dia punya rencana besar untuk ulang tahun Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, eomma, appa…"  
"mana menantuku?" Tanya Appa.  
"dia masih dirumah. Aku sengaja kesini sendirian appa. Hanya ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu, dia sudah mengundang untuk makan malam kan hari ini?"  
"Yeah…kenapa memangnya?" jawab Ahra.  
"Aku tidak akan datang"

"Apa – apaan itu? Andweee!" eomma tidak setuju.  
"Wae?kau tega sekali, dia kan istrimu" Ahra ikut protes.  
"Ani… ini kan bagian dari kejutannya. Oke oke?jadi sudah tahu ya apa yang harus dikatakan ketika nanti Kyungsoo bertanya kan? "  
"Waaa…adeul! Kau ini semakin mirip aku saja…" appa Jonginmenyenggol lengan Jongin.

"Eiii…kalian ini sama saja" gerutu omma. "Awas saja ya kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, dia itu menantu kesayangan eomma tau… "  
"Iya…dia juga adik kesayanganku, kalau kau macam – macam akan kutendang kau Kim Jongin!" ancam ahra.

"Arasseo… kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu…" dia pergi begitu saja.  
'Sepertinya dia mabuk cinta sekali pada Kyungsoo… sikapnya belakangan ini banyak berubah' gumam Ahra dalam hati.  
 ** _End of flashback 3_**

 ** _Flashback 4_**  
"Hyung!?" aku menepuk punggung Chanyeol hyung.  
"Neo?"  
"hehehe…. "  
"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"  
"Mau bertemu eomunim…"

"Mwo?Kyungsoo sedang menemuinya, kau susul saja dia…"  
"Ani… aku akan bertemu abunim dulu. Dimana dia?"  
"Itu sedang mengunjungi makam halmoni" aku menemui abunimku dulu untuk menyapanya dan memeberi tahu rencanaku kemudian aku kembali lagi kepada Chanyeol hyung.

"Ya! Kau membuatnya menangis terus ya?kau sering meninggalkannya sendirian ya dirumah?aish! awas kau ya…"  
"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu, aku ingin memeberinya kejutan. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku, hyung. Jangan katakan apa – apa kalau aku kesini. Aku memang sama sekali belum mengucapkan apa – apa padanya sejak tadi pagi."

"Kure?algesseo(Aku mengerti) tenang saja… tapi awas ya kalau kau sampai macam – macam"  
"Tenang saja hyung… aku harus sembunyi hyung, jangan sampai dia tau aku disini ya…"  
Setelah mereka pergi aku baru menemui eomunimku dan menjelaskan semuanya.  
 ** _end of Flashback 4_**

 ** _Flashback 5_**  
Aku mencari resep goocheob bansang (9 jenis makanan untuk ulang tahun) di internet. Hari ini aku akan memasak, oke aku tau ini aneh tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku ingin melakukannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Kau boleh bilang aku gila atau bodoh…

Aku menemukan resepnya dan mulai memasak.  
"Garam setengah sendok teh…omo! Apakah ini tidak terlalu sedikit?ah…aku jadikan saja 1 sendok. Ini pasti enak… sudahlah tidak usah dicicipi aku kan jenius tanganku ini pasti tau apa yang terbaik kkkk" kataku pede.

Selesai memasak aku menata semua masakan itu dengan cantik. Beberapa kali aku melukai tanganku sendiri, tapi aku tak peduli yang penting masakannya siap sebelum Kyungsoo pulang.

"Nuna! Kau dimana?" aku menelepon Ahra nuna.  
"Kami sudah mau pulang… kau sudah siap dengan kejutanmu?"  
"Tentu saja nuna…"  
"Aku tau kau pasti mau membuatkanku keponakan kan? Huahahaha.."  
"Nuna~ya! Jinjja…"

"Kyungsoo datang…kau siap – siap saja…jangan sampai dia melaporkan kelakuanmu padaku ya…mati kau sampai dia bilang kalau kau macam – macam"  
"Nuna, yang adikmu itu dia atau aku sih?kenapa kau jadi lebih sayang padanya?"  
"Sudah… aku tutup ya…"  
"Aish! Tidak sopan sekali dia…" Aku tersenyum puas, aku yakin dia akan terkesan padaku hahaha.. its like to give pain and to give medicine at the same time.  
 ** _End of Flashback 5_**  
 **End of Jongin POV**

 **~TBC~**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya...**

 **reader yang baik pasti selalu tinggalin jejak^^**

 **Anyyeong^^**


	8. Chapter 7: 143

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY syipoh and elftodie. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. KALO KALIAN INGIN LIHAT VERSI ASLI DARI FF INI SILAHKAN BERKUNJUNG KE KKUMFICTION.**

 **Dudu8812**

Present

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo**

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Sehun, OC

Genre : Romance – Humor – Marriedlife – GS

Rate : M

Inilah suatu keadaan dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. *apabanget*. Mereka akan berantem di sini gara-gara angka di atas noh.. Nah, daripada kebanyakan curcol mending langsung baca aja.

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

Aku membuka mataku, kulihat ke sebelah guling batas tempat tidur kami, tempat suamiku tidur ah… Menyebutnya begitu membuatku sedikit berdebar. Kosong. Dia sudah berangkat rupanya. Hari ini sudah bulan keenam kami menikah, cepat sekali rasanya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian semalam. Aku menyentuh bibirku, semalam dia menciumku. Ini juga gara-gara otakku tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Padahal aku hanya ingin tau rahasia permainan gamenya, tapi kenapa aku malah memandangi dia. Aku memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahku yang aku yakin saat ini sudah memerah. Jantungku berdebar lagi kali ini lebih kencang dan dapat kurasakan otot bibirku tertarik sedikit membentuk senyuman. Ah…kenapa aku senang sekali? Dia memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi kuakui senyumannya kadang bisa membuat otakku mogok melakukan apa yang kusuruh.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Argh… Kenapa ini susah sekali?" umpatku kesal saat aku kalah untuk kesekian kalinya di game ini. Yah, ini memang bukan game yang biasa aku mainkan karena gerakan tangan harus cepat dan cekatan. Sementara, tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini sangat lambat. =.=

"Aish.. Berisik sekali kau! Mengganggu saja!" Jongin yang duduk di sebelahku juga sedang bermain dengan game baru di psp nya.

"Mian." ucapku pelan. Aku takut menatapnya. Dia ini kalau sudah marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Haish! Jinjja! Kenapa di saat penting seperti ini baterai nya malah habis?"decaknya kesal. Dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat dia mengecharge psp nya yang sepertinya kehabisan baterai. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Sedangkan aku? Masih berkutat dengan game sialan yang tidak bisa kumenangkan ini.

"Main apa kau?"ucapnya tiba-tiba. Suaranya begitu dekat di telingaku. Omo! Dia dekat sekali! Jantungku! Jantungku!

"Emm.. emm game ini."ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah psp ku. Aku tak berani menatapnya karena entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, jantungku suka mendadak berakselerasi dan nafasku sering terhenti kalau namja ini mendekat ke arahku.

"Oh, yang ini?"aku sekarang menatap ke arahnya yang terlihat antusias sekali melihat psp di genggamanku.

"Hemm." Ujarku singkat sambil memainkannya. "Aku pinjam!" Dia tiba-tiba menarik psp di genggamanku dan mulai memainkannya. "Yah! Aku saja belum memenangkan game itu! Kenapa kau rebut! Lagian kau kan masih bisa bermain di laptopmu!" teriakku. "Aish! Berisik! Aku sedang malas bermain di laptop."ucapnya cuek lalu mulai memainkan game yang tadi berhasil membuatku kalah berkali-kali. "Yah! Kembalikan! Aku mau melanjutkan permainanku!" teriakku sambil menarik-narik psp ku yang digenggamnya kuat. "Shireo! Akan kukembalikan setelah aku puas!"balasnya. Yang benar saja. Namja ini benar-benar argh…

"Kembalikan!"

"Shireo!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Shireo!"

Bruk! Kegiatan tarik menarik kami terhenti karena sekarang Jongin jatuh tepat di atasku dan aku berada di bawahnya. Deru nafasnya terasa sekali di wajahku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah berwarna merah hitam kotak-kotak, sama seperti seragam SD ku waktu dulu.

"Y-ya! Kim Jongin! Kau berat!"ucapku tergagap. "Hemm.." Dia memandangku tajam, merapikan anak rambut yang ada di wajahku. Tangannya membelai wajahku pelan dan wajahnya mulai mendekat. Aku seakan tersihir oleh mata coklatnya yang baru kusadari ternyata benar-benar indah. Cup! Bibirnya mendarat dengan lembut di bibirku. Aku membelalakkan mataku, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

Jongin menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke belakan kepalaku. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang. Bibirnya mulai bergerak-gerak, melumat bibirku pelan. Lembut sekali. Dan terasa manis. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut lama kelamaan berubah menjadi liar, intens, dan kasar. Tanganku pun sepertinya tak mau diam saja. Kutempatkan tanganku di lehernya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Terkadang pun kuusap lembut punggungnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau otakku sudah mulai konslet seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam kaosku. Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam. Astaga! Kenapa sekarang tangan Jongin sudah ada di dalam kaosku. 'Ini tidak benar!' pikirku.

Aku segera melepas ciuman kami dan terduduk. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menghabiskan banyak oksigen dan sekarang barulah aku sadar kalau ternyata kami berciuman dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

"Mian."ucapnya pelan.

"Gwaenchana."ucapku lirih. Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi sepi begini? Aduh, aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi?

"Emm.. Aku mandi dulu. Sudah sore."ucap Jongin seraya beranjak dari sofa tempat kami argh.. Jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku malu. /

"Eh, ya." Aku memegang bibirku pelan, masih terasa hangat. Argh! Kenapa aku kacau sekali?

 ** _Flashback end_**

Aish!molla molla molla! Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku, hari ini aku sudah berencana akan membersihkan apartemen kami karena hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah. Aku akan memasak juga untuk Jongin, akan kupaksa dia makan sayuran hari ini. Aku menuju dapur sebelum mencuci mukaku untuk minum air putih. Aku berhenti didepan meja makan. Masih ada satu roti panggang dan susu setengah gelas disitu. Dia pasti tergesa-gesa bangun dan sarapan seadanya, kasihan sekali. Aku membereskan piring dan gelasnya, lalu mencucinya. Setelah itu, baru aku menuju lemari es untuk minum. Ternyata ada note dari Jongin.

 _Myeonjang~ah…_

 _Kau mendengkur keras sekali, jadi sebagai hukumannya bereskan piring2ku._

 _Aku mau makan malam dengan jajangmyeon, dan hitunglah 224 – 81!_

 _Kau harus mengirimkan jawabannya jika kau sudah bangun, ara?_

Dari : Suamimu yang Sangat Tampan

"Aishh… Anak ini benar-benar aneh. Masa hanya karena aku mendengkur dia menyuruhku seperti ini. Bilang saja kau malas. Dasar, Kim Jongin! Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku tidur mendengkur? Bukannya dia yang selalu menggangguku dengan dengkurannya yang super keras? Tidak tahu diri sekali dia. Apa lagi ini? Menyuruhku menghitung terus… Memangnya aku anak SD…" gerutuku. Tapi aku tetap saja menghitungnya. Jawabannya lagi-lagi 143. Dia itu gila atau apa sih? Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu selalu memberiku soal matematika. Tapi lagi-lagi semua jawabannya 143. Aku terjebak terus dengan pertanyaannya. Aku pikir hari ini dia akan memberikan soal dengan hasil yang lain. Huh! Kalau besok dia memberikan soal lagi aku tau harus menjawab apa. Sudah pasti jawabannya 143. Dasar orang yang menyebalkan, umpatku.

Aku mencabut note itu, melipatnya dan menyimpannya di tempat surat dekat situ. Sudah kebiasaanku menyimpan note-note itu sejak kecil. Kadang-kadang kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan aku suka iseng membaca note-note itu kembali. Seperti note-note yang eomma berikan padaku sewaktu beliau masih hidup. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahku, aku memulai membereskan rumah. Ku mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dapur, kamar utama dan kamar belajar.

Aku sudah pernah cerita kan kalau kami tidur di kamar utama. Kamar yang satu lagi itu kami putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi semacam kamar belajar. Kami meletakkan buku-buku kami dan peralatan praktek dan kuliah kami disitu. Kami membeli dua meja dan menggaris ruangan itu menjadi dua. Bagianku sangat amat rapi dan tertata. Sedangkan bagian Jongin seperti kapal pecah, berantakan dan sangat amat tidak rapi. Aku selalu mengomeli dia untuk merapikannya tapi dia tidak pernah mau. Dia bilang 'kalau kau mau kau saja yang merapikan. Aku tidak keberatan.' Aish! Benar-benar pemalas! Ingin kulempar sandal saja rasanya kalau sudah berdebat dengan dia. Jadi, sekarang kuputuskan untuk membereskan ruang belajar bagian Jongin, karena ruang belajarku sudah sangat rapi.

Aku sangat amat tidak nyaman melihat ruangannya. Alat tulisnya masih bertebaran kemana-mana beberapa bukunya masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Jaketnya yang aarrggghh… Bau sekali ini, masih tergantung di kursinya. Benar-benar semaunya sendiri bocah itu. Kertas-kertas laporannya yang tidak terpakai juga bertebaran di atas dan di bawah meja. Aku meniup salah satu bagian rak bukunya, dan segera saja debu yang amat tebal beterbangan dan membuatku terbatuk. Ya Tuhan! Sudah berapa abad dia tidak membesihkan ini. Segera saja aku mempersiapkan 'alat perang'ku untuk membersihkan kamar belajar Jongin.

Pertama-tama aku membersihkan dan merapikan mejanya. Aku menurunkan semua bukunya yang serba tebal dan berat. Lalu membersihkan semua raknya. Setelah bersih aku menatanya kembali satu persatu. Aku dengar Jongin adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di fakultasnya, jadi tidak heran buku-bukunya seperti ini. Selanjutnya, aku meraih sapu dan menyapu bagian belakang raknya karena bagian belakang rak Jongin itu banyak debunya dan juga sempit maka aku berusaha menggapai semua bagian. Aku menyapu debu yang aku dapat dari bagian belakang lemari ini dan keluarlah semua kotoran dan debu-debunya. Anak ini benar-benar jorok. Aku mengintip lagi, ternyata masih ada dan aku mengambilnya lagi.

"Oh.. Ige mwoji?(Ini apa?)." Aku menemukan sebuah buku. Buku itu bersampul coklat. Aku mencoba membukanya dan mataku terbuka sangat lebar.

"I..ini….buahahahahaha…." aku seketika itu juga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di buku itu tertempel foto-foto masa kecil Jongin dan Ahra onnie. Mereka memang dekat sekali. Aku tertawa karena foto yang sedang aku buka itu memperlihatkan Jongin kecil yang sedang menangis dengan wajah yang belepotan lumpur dan di sebelahnya Ahra eonnie sedang tertawa. Ada beberapa catatan dibawah foto itu.

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan foto – foto masa kecilku yang hilang… Nuna benar – benar nakal, aku di dorongnya ke dalam lumpur hari itu. Aku menangis pada eomma yang akhirnya memarahi nunaku. Tapi nuna tenang – tenang saja, dasar nappeun nuna._

Aku tersenyum. Akupun membalik halaman berikutnya. Di halaman itu terpampang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memegang medali di tangannya.

 _Hohoho… Ternyata aku memang benar-benar pintar. Buktinya, aku berhasil memenangkan olimpiade matematika yang kusenangi. Kekeke._

Cish. Pantas saja dia pintar sekali matematika. Dia pernah menang olimpiade toh rupanya. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar. Kebanyakan memang fotonya dengan teman-temannya dan kakaknya. Banyak foto yang lucu bertebaran di buku ini. Salah satunya saat Sehun Oppa ulang tahun. Aku rasa ia dikerjai oleh setan satu ini.

Dan apa ini? Ahahaha. Di foto ini terlihat muka Sehun oppa bertabur krim kue dan kulihat celana Jongin ditarik teman-temannya sehingga boxer berwarna pink nya itu terlihat. Astaga. Dan yang lebih parah kenapa motifnya bergambar hati? Apa dia ini sakit jiwa? Kubuka lagi lembar demi lembar hingga akhirnya sampai ke lembar yang membuatku cukup terkejut. Di lembar ini terdapat foto pernikahan kami. Wajahnya yang tampak serius terlihat lucu. Lucu? Aish. Bisa diledek habis-habisan aku kalau dia tahu aku bilang seperti itu.

 _Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Tidak kusangka aku akan menikah secepat ini. Gadis ini, ck. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Sungguh menarik._

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan Jongin.

 _Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis ini. Aku harap aku bisa mencari tahu jurus rahasianya dalam mengalahkanku. Kekeke._

Bruk. Buku yang kupegang kujatuhkan. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Kupegang dada menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya dan aku? Aku hanya terduduk lemas di lantai.

 **Author POV**

"Aku pulang…" Jongin melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di depan laptop sedang memainkan game yang sering membuatnya kalah.

"Myeonjang~ah…" panggilnya. Kyungsoo diam. "Sedang apa kau?" Jongin menuang air putih dan meminumnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. "Jongin~ah…kemarilah sebentar." panggil Kyungsoo. Jonginn mendekat.

"Ada apa? Eh, kau baru beres-beres ya? Hmmm…Lumayan bersih…" Jongin menepuk lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "Perhatikan baik-baik, oke?" katanya penuh rahasia. Jongin meletakan gelasnya dan memandang ke arah laptop. Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin mempraktekan jurus-jurusnya dalam game itu.

"Awas awas! Jangan ke situ paboya!" Kini Jongin berkomentar. "Diam saja kau! Lihat baik-baik saja…"balas Kyungsoo santai. "Bagaimana bisa? Nanti kau mati tauu!"ucap Jongin panik. "Perhatikan, satu dua ti…..GA!" Kyungsoo menklik cepat keyboard laptopnya. "YOU WIN" huruf – huruf tersebut terpampang besar di layar laptop. "Hah?!" mulut Jongin terbuka. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dan laptopnya bergantian.

"Ja…jadi begitu caramu menang terus dariku? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu…" Jongin masih terpana pada Kyungsoo. Tiba – tiba dia memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Waaaa! Kau hebat sekali Myeonjang!" teriaknya senang. "Akan kukalahkan musuh-musuhku nanti dengan jurus itu… Gomawo, myeonjang!"

Jongin tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo diam saja sejak tadi. Disela-sela kebahagiaan Jongin karena akhirnya istrinya itu tiba-tiba membocorkan jurus rahasianya, mata kanan Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Jongin yang berada disisi kirinya tidak melihatnya, justru dia masih tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah kiri. Kyungsoo tidak tahan dan akhirnya bicara.

"Kau senang Jongin~ah? Apakah setelah aku memberitahukan bagaimana caranya aku menang darimu, kau akan menceraikanku sekarang?" tanyanya serius saat Jongin masih memeluknya. Jongin terdiam dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"A…Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit tercekat. "Kau ini bicara apa Do Kyungsoo?" dia melepaskan pelukannya, tiba-tiba ada rasa takut yang amat sangat menyerangnya. Sesaat mereka berdua hanya bisa saling berpandangan tanpa ada yang bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 **End of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Apa hanya karena dia menginginkan rahasiaku melawannya dalam game dia menikahiku? Kenapa hanya karena itu? Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Aku ingin menangis tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mataku di depan namja yang tiba-tiba membuatku tak karuan seperti ini. Namja yang selalu saja bisa membuatku kehilangan kesadaran dan berpikir tak tentu arah. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak mau kehilangan dia? Kami berdua masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badannya memunggungiku. Dia berdiri, aku masih duduk. Saat dia hendak melangkah, badanku refleks dengan sendirinya mencoba menahannya agar tidak pergi. Otakku yang rasanya sudah rusak gara-gara namja ini tiba-tiba memerintah tubuhku untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Yeah…Aneh sekali aku sekarang menahannya pergi dengan cara ini. Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya sangat membuat hidungku ini kecanduan.

"Kim Jongin…. Tak bisakah aku berada di hatimu bukan hanya karena 'game' ini?" Apa yang aku katakan? Aku seperti menjadi orang lain. Aku yakin sekali otakku dan hatiku kini sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan aku juga yakin semua ini karena namja yang bernama Kim Jongin ini. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam 'Game'-nya ini, aku ingin berada dalam kenyataan. Dia tidak menjawab. Aku sudah mulai menitikkan setetes air mata, kenapa rasanya aku ini sedang ditolak ya? Aku langsung menghapus tetesan kecil air mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim jawaban matematika yang tadi pagi aku tanyakan?" Dia tiba – tiba bertanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Apakah itu penting sekarang?" . "Sangat penting!" katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. "Kau bercanda ya? Masa sedang seperti ini kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucapku yang sudah mulai tercekat menahan tangis. Namja ini. Tidak bisakah ia serius dengan pertanyaanku tadi?

"Aku minta jawabannya sekarang!" teriaknya tak sabar. "Mwo? Kau ini memang bodoh sekali Kim Jongin. Masa begitu saja tidak tau? Semua pertanyaan matematika yang kau tanyakan jawabannya 143 semua tau! Kupikir kau ini mahasiswa yang cerdas, kenapa soal – soalnya itu – itu saja?" tanyaku penuh emosi.

"143" Jongin memandangku.

"Mwo?"

"143"

"kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"143!"

"Kenapa memangnya dengan 143? Hah! Kau memang tak mengerti perasaan orang lain Kim Jongin!" teriakku.

"143."

"Aish!benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Aku meninggalkannya, mengambil mantelku dan segera pergi dari apartemen kami. Aku merasa sangat amat kesal dengan kelakuan namja gila itu, aku menyesal sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang langka aku katakan pada namja lain itu.

 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Jongin's P.O.V**

Aku melihat jam tanganku, menunjukan jam 7 malam. Sehun hyung menawariku mampir ke apartemennya. Dia memintaku mengajarinya membuatkan gambar model untuk tugasnya. Dia memang sering mengerjaiku. Tak terasa 4 jam aku di sana. Walaupun Sehun hyung memaksaku makan, tapi aku tau Kyungsoo pasti sudah masak jajangmyeon untukku. Aku sampai di depan apartemen kami dan membuka kunci pintunya.

"Aku pulang…" Aku melepas sepatuku dan memakai sandal rumah. Aku menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di depan laptop sedang memainkan game yang sering membuatku kalah.

"Myeonjang~ah…" panggilku. Dia tidak menjawab. "Sedang apa kau?" merasa haus aku pun menuang air putih dan meminumnya setelah meletakan tasku. Kyungsoo masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jongin~ah… Kemarilah sebentar." Tiba-tiba dia memanggil. Aku mendekatinya. Jika melihatnya sekarang aku jadi teringat pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Eh, kau baru beres-beres ya? Hmmm…lumayan bersih…" Aku menepuk lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "Perhatikan baik-baik, Oke?" katanya penuh rahasia. Aku berusaha fokus jadi aku meletakan gelas dan memandang kearah laptop. Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin mempraktekan jurus-jurusnya dalam game itu. "Awas awas! Jangan kesitu paboya!" Aku berteriak. Aish! Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh! Tidak tau apa kalau dia bemain seperti itu terus dia akan mati.

"Diam saja kau! Lihat baik-baik saja…"balasnya santai. "Bagaimana bisa? Nanti kau mati tauu!" Aku panik. "Perhatikan, satu dua ti…..GA!" Kyungsoo men-klik cepat keyboard laptopnya. "YOU WIN" huruf- huruf tersebut terpampang besar di layar laptop Kyungsoo. "Hah?!" mulutku terbuka, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Hebat sekali gadis ini. Benar-benar Dewi Game dia ini. Aku memandang Kyungsoo dan laptopnya bergantian, masih tidak percaya.

"Ja…jadi begitu caramu menang terus dariku? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu…" Aku masih terpana padanya. Aku merasa senang sekali dan aku merasa aku perlu memeluknya. "Waaaa! Kau hebat sekali, Myeonjang!" teriaknya senang. "Akan kukalahkan musuh-musuhku nanti dengan jurus itu…Gomawo, Myeonjang!"

"Kau senang Jongin~ah?Apakah setelah aku memberitahukan bagaimana caranya aku menang darimu, kau akan menceraikanku sekarang?" Dia baru saja bilang apa? Cerai, aku mau menceraikannya? A..Apa-apaan ini? Aku terdiam. "A…Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku tergagap. "Kau ini bicara apa Do Kyungsoo?" aku melepaskan pelukan, aku tiba-tiba panik dan ketakutan mendengar dia bertanya seperti itu, apa dia mau meninggalkanku? Otakku berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak bisa bicara apa – apa, hanya bisa memandangnya. Lama kami terdiam, aku bingung aku ingin pergi, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi, aku berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi, sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku merasakan tangannya menelusup dari bawah lenganku, dia memelukku punggungku. Langkahku terhenti seketika.

"Lim Jongin…. Tak bisakah aku berada dihatimu bukan hanya karena permainan ini?" Aku terdiam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengirim jawaban matematika yang tadi pagi aku tanyakan?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Apakah itu penting sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo seperti hampir menangis. "Sangat penting!" jawabku tegas sambil membalikan tubuhku kearahnya. "Kau bercanda ya? Masa sedang seperti ini kau bertanya seperti itu?" Dia membentakku keras, merasa kecewa dengan pertanyaanku yang bahkan tidak menyerempet sedikitpun dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku minta jawabannya sekarang!" . "Mwo? Kau ini memang bodoh sekali Kim Jongin masa begitu saja tidak tau? Semua pertanyaan matematika yang kau tanyakan jawabannya 143 semua tau! Kupikir kau ini mahasiswa yang cerdas, kenapa soal-soalnya itu-itu saja?"

"143" kataku sambil memandangnya tepat dimatanya.

"Mwo?"

"143"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"143!"

"Kenapa memangnya dengan 143? Hah! Kau memang tak mengerti perasaan orang lain Kim Jongin!" bentaknya keras.

"143." Aku tetap menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Aish! Benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Dia membentakku lagi. Dia segera mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkanku. Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, apartemen kami menjadi sepi.

"Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh dan tidak bisa berpikir cepat." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Oh iya! Aku harus mencoba jurus yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan secara cuma-cuma. Hahahaha… Aku yakin dia pasti kembali….

 **End of Jongin's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, sekaligus merapatkan mantelnya. Setelah meninggalkan apartemennya karena marah pada suaminya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi menenangkan diri dan merasa perlu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sahabatnya, Park Boram agar perasaannya sedikit lega. Dia menekan bel rumah Boram.

"Nuguseyo?"dari monitor terlihat eomma Boram.

"Annyeong haseyo eomunim" Kyungsoo membungkuk. "Kyungsoo imnida"

"Ah~ kau rupanya..masuk saja…"

"Kamsahamnida eomma" pintunya segera saja terbuka. Kyungsoo segera saja masuk kedalam.

"Annyeong haseyo eomunim" sekali lagi dia membungkuk.

"Aigoo… Pengantin baru kita datang… Kau sendirian? Mana suamimu?" Tanya eomma.

"Ah itu…Dia sedang mengrjakan tugas jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku, eomma"

"Tidak apa… Kau mau bertemu Boram?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia di atas, kau naik saja" . "Kamsahamnida eomma" Dia segera saja menuju kamar Boram.

Braakk!

Kyungsoo membuka kamar Boram dengan kasar. Nafasnya masih tersenggal karena berlari di tangga. Park Boram menjatuhkan biskuit yang sedang dimakannya disela-sela pengerjaan tugas kuliahnya.

"Yaaa! Do Kyungsoo! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak membuka pintu seperti itu, hah?" teriaknya. "Kau mengagetkanku saja." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia masuk lalu duduk di depan Boram dengan muka yang tak enak dilihat.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Bertengkar lagi dengan nampyeonmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jamkkaman (sebentar) aku ambilkan minum dulu…" Boram tau jika sedang kesal seperti ini Kyungsoo butuh air untuk membantunya bicara. Dia tau kalau belum diberi minum atau makanan anak ini tidak akan bicara.

Persahabatannya yang sudah terjalin sejak SMP itu membuat mereka mengerti kebiasaan masing-masing. Sepeninggal Boram, hati Kyungsoo masih merasakan jengkel pada perlakuan Jongin padanya di apartemen tadi. Di depannya berserakan kertas-kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Boram. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada didepannya, membaliknya tepat pada bagian yang kosong. Diambilnya juga pensil yang tadi dipakai Boram sebelumnya. Ia kemudian mulai menulis angka 143 disemua bagian kertas itu sambil mengomel.

"Dasar otak udang, Kim Jongin! Untuk apa dia memberiku soal-soal dengan jawaban yang sama. 143, 143 terus….. Apa ini artinya? Apakah ini adalah tanggal dimana dia akan menceraikanku? Hah! Tanggal 14 bulan 3 begitu hah? Kyuhyun pabo! Jangmyeon pabooo!" teriaknya kesal.

Kyungsoo masih menulis angka 143 berkali-kali pada kertas itu sampai Boram masuk dengan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan. "Sedang apa kau?" Dia meletakkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya.

"Kami bertengkar gara-gara angka ini." Hyora mulai bercerita dengan muka yang serius, tangannya menggenggam erat gelasnya. "Dia memberiku soal matematika anak SD, dia pikir aku ini bodoh atau apa? Dan kau tau tidak? Jawabannya semua sama 143. Yang bodoh itu bukannya dia? Kau bilang aku ini beruntung mendapatkan Kim Jongin yang cerdas itu? Kau salah besar Boram~ah… Menurutku dia itu yang bodoh. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, dia malah menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan angka 143 ini. Aish!" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Dia bilang padamu 143 berkali-kali?" ucap Boram tak percaya. Tentu saja dia kaget. Dia tahu dari teman-temannya yang mengejar-ngejar Jongin bahwa dia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka mengatakan hal yang menurutnya 'menjijikkan' seperti itu.

"Iya. Dan yang lebih parah sepertinya dia itu memang menikahiku hanya gara-gara ingin mengetahui jurus rahasiaku dalam mengalahkan dia." Tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah sedih.

"Mwo?"

"Aku membaca buku hariannya, dan dia menulis kalau dia menikahiku hanya karena dia ingin aku memberitahunya rahasia permainan game-ku…"

"Kau membaca buku hariannya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Boram tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau memang bodoh sekali Do Kyungsoo…"

"Mworago?! Kau bilang aku ini bodoh? Apa maksudmu hah?! Harusnya kan kau menghiburku atau apa kek malah mengataiku bodoh.."

"Masa kau tidak tau sih 143 itu apa?"goda Boram.

"Ara ara…Itu kan tanggal dimana dia akan menceraikanku, ya kan? Tanggal 14 bulan 3." Ucap Kyungsoo percaya diri.

"Buahahahahahaha…." Boram seketika itu juga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini Park Boram?! Kenapa kau tertawa?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal. "Hahahaha… Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo… Kapan sih kau bisa sembuh dari penyakit lemotmu itu?" Boram masih tertawa.

"Memang kau tau apa artinya 143? Bukannya itu tanggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos. Boram mendorong dahi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Yang bodoh itu kau, bukan Kim Jongin…. Kau mau tau apa artinya 143?"

"Angka itu punya arti ya?" Kyungsoo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan muka 'aku tidak tau'nya.

"Kau bilang dia memberimu soal-soal matematika dengan jawaban yang selalu sama yaitu 143?"

"Yah begitulah…"

"Itu berarti….dia mencintaimu."

 **End Of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Itu berarti….dia mencintaimu" jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik saat mendengar jawaban Boram.

"A…Apa?Apa hubungannya 143 dengan dia mencintaiku?"

"143 itu artinya I love you"

"Dia…."

"Iyaaaaa dia mencintaimu Do Kyungsoooo…"

"Be…benarkah? Jadiii…." aku mengguncang-guncangkan badan Boram.

"Ya~ mwohae?!(kau sedang apa?)" Boram tak berdaya.

"Kau bicara yang sebenarnya kan?! Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aish! Kau ini memang lemot sekali, istilah 143 kan sedang ngetren sekarang, kau itu kurang gaul sekali sih Kyung…"

"Gomawo Boram~ah… Aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong!" Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar Boram dan menutup pintunya dengan suara keras pula. Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi jawabannya pada Jongin SECEPATNYA. Oh Tuhan, lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar suaranya seakan dia ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Boram's P.O.V**

"Gomawo Boram~ah…aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dia segera saja beranjak secepatnya dan menutup pintu kamarku keras-keras lagi. Aish! Anak itu memang benar-benar lemot dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ya!" aku berteriak kesal gara-gara kelakuan sahabatku yang satu itu. Aku mengambil kertas yang Kyungsoo tulisi penuh dengan angka 143 itu. Kemudian aku tertawa geli gara-gara mendengar masalah rumah tangga mereka yang lagi-lagi berasal dari masalah yang amat sepele. Tunggu tunggu…. Sepertinya aku kenal kertas ini, akupun membalik halaman dibaliknya…Jangan-jangan…..

"DOO KYUNGSSOOOOO! INI KAN KERTAS TUGASKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **End of Boram's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**

Braaakk!

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuka pintu dengan brutal, dia segera berdiri di depan Jongin. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari PSP nya untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Hhh..Hhh…" didepannya terlihatlah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Oh… Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jongin santai dan kembali konsentrasi pada PSP nya.

"Ja…hh..hh…Jadi…hh hh…Maksudmu itu….hh hh…" Kyungsoo berhenti bicara, masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa?" jawab Jongin santai.

"143, hh hh…itu maksudnya…hh hh…" Jongin menunduk sambil tersenyum sedikit. Saat dia memperlihatkan mukanya kepada Kyungsoo dia berusaha menahannya dan membuat wajahnya kelihatan cool. Dia meletakkan PSP yang dari tadi dipakai untuk bermain game. Berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai dapat mengatur nafasnya. Kyumgsoo terlihat sedikit kaget melihat Jonginn yang mulai mendekatkan diri padanya. Seiring dengan mendekatnya Jongin, Kyungsoo ikut mundur juga.

'Omo… Mau apa orang ini?' katanya dalam hati.

Duk! Kyungsoo berhenti karena tertahan tembok. 'Oh tidak! Jalan buntu, ottokhae?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang mendekat, perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mendekatkan pula wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Kini jarak mereka berdua tinggal sekitar 1,5 cm lagi.

 **End Of Author P.O.V**

 **Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

Ottokhae ottokhae…! Dia semakin mendekat! Tidak hanya parfumnya saja kini yang masuk kedalam hidungku, hembusan nafasnya pun sekarang bisa kurasakan. Aku menutup mataku kencang-kencang. Sepertinya dia ini sudah mau menciumku….

PLETAK!

"Gyaaaaaa! Appeoooo!" Aku refleks membuka mataku karena dahiku sakit. Kuusap sebentar dahiku. Jongin masih ada didepanku tapi kali ini tidak sedekat tadi. Dia memperlihatkan seringai liciknya.

"Myeonjang pabo! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang, hah?! Bodoh sekali" katanya.

"Mwo?" tanyaku.

"Dan… Kenapa kau menutup matamu begitu? Kau kira aku mau menciummu?" Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali ke sofa untuk bermain game kembali dengan PSP nya.

"A…Aniya… Aku takut saja…" jawabku polos.

"Takut aku menciummu?" tanyanya balik tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari PSP nya.

Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan, mempermainkan orang seenaknya saja. Aku kembali merasa kesal karena suamiku yang tidak tau perasaan ini. "Ah! Sudahlah! Kau memang tidak punya perasaan, Jangmyeon Pabo!" Air mukaku berubah menjadi kesal, akupun berniat pergi ke kamar untuk sekedar menenangkan diri dari perlakukan si bodoh ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati Jongin yang masih asyik memainkan istri 'ketiganya'nya, PSP (di list-nya aku ini istri nomor kesekian, karena istri 'pertama' dan 'kedua'nya itu adalah laptop dan computer gamenya).

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku ditarik, aku terjatuh dengan posisi duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Ma…Mau apa k..ka..kau?" dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi ke arahku. Aku otomatis menjauhkan tubuhku, tapi lagi-lagi aksiku terhenti karena sekarang lengan Jongin menahan punggungku sehingga aku tak bisa menjauh lagi. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malah semakin mendekat. Posisi kami sekarang jadi seperti tadi.

Wajahnya yang tampan itu kini sudah tinggal 5 cm lagi dari wajahku. Tapi aku tak mau lagi dikerjai olehnya seperti tadi jadi walaupun sekarang jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi aku tetap tidak menutup mataku. Sepertinya lama-lama aku bisa punya penyakit jantung gara-gara namja ini.

"Kau boleh memejamkan matamu sekarang Do Kyungsoo…" katanya lembut saat jarak kami sekitar 3 cm.

"Mwo?" Sepertinya otakku perlu kosakata baru selain 'mwo?'

"Atau… Kau ingin melakukannya dengan mata terbuka?" dia bertanya lagi dengan seringainya yang menawan, aku tau dia sedang meledekku.

"A…aku…" Kenapa ini kenapa! Mataku serasa tersihir olehnya, menuruti Jongin. Jongin pun memejamkan matanya. Nafas dan baunya kembali menyeruak ke dalam hidungku.

"Kyungsoo~ya….!" Suara itu…. Kami membuka mata kami bersamaan.

"Kau…tidak lupa menutup pintunya kan?" Tanya Jongin padaku. Aku berpikir sebentar lalu menutup mulutku dengan tanganku dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Aish!" Jongin mengumpat.

"Kau memang sangat bodoh Myeonjang~ah…"Dia tersenyum dan…

CHU! Dia mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku sangat kaget dan tidak sempat memejamkan mataku. Ciuman kami yang kedua. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku mendapatkan sedikit sengatan listrik yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Aku masih terpana dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan Jongin sudah dalam posisi biasa.

"Ya! Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol oppa tiba-tiba muncul didepan sofa yang sedang kami tempati. Sehun oppa lari terburu-buru untuk melihat kami juga. Aku segera memperbaiki posisi kami.

"Oh My God! Kalian baru saja…." Sehun oppa yang mesum itu melirik Chanyeol oppa.

"Aaahhh ~ hahahhaa…" mereka berdua tertawa penuh arti.

"Jadi kami datang disaat yang tidak tepat ya? Kkkk…" Chanyeol oppa nyengir.

"A..aniyo…" kataku membela diri.

"AAh…kau ini pura-pura saja. " Sehun oppa mengacak rambut Jongin yang masih diam.

"Mianhae, kami pikir karena pintunya terbuka dan kalian sedang santai jadi kami masuk saja…" kata Chanyeol oppa.

"Aish! Kalian ini tidak sopan sekali, masuk tanpa izin…" kata Jongin dingin sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ya~. Kami bawakan makanan untuk kalian. Masa kau malah bilang seperti itu Jongin~ah.. Mian karena mengganggu kalian. Hahahaha." Sehun oppa tertawa mesum.

"Annyeong!" satu suara lagi datang. Kami semua melayangkan pandangan kearah suara itu.

"Oh! Ahra~ya annyeong!" Sehun oppa dan Chanyeol oppa menyambut Ahra onnie dengan gembira.

"A..apa apaan ini?" Jongin kaget karena nunanya ikut datang.

"Kaisoo~ya.. Annyeong!" kali ini Ahra onnie menyapa kami.

"Annyeong haseyo, onnie." aku membalasnya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan datang, hah?!" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau sedang jengkel ya? Tidak menyapa nunamu ini yang sudah lama tidak bertemu malah ngomel-ngomel seperti anak perempuan saja…" Chanyeol oppa, Sehun oppa dan aku terkikik, Ahra onnie menurunkan semua bawaannya, aku menghampiri untuk membantunya.

"Hahaha… Kau tidak tau ceritanya Ahra~ya… Saat kami kesini mereka ini sedang….." Sehun oppa mesum ini memang benar-benar… Mukaku jadi merah ketika dia memajukan bibirnya dan menggerakan kedua tangannya memeragakan orang yang sedang kisseu.

"Aishh! Hentikan hyung!" kata Jongin berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Sehun yang sekarang sudah tertawa-tawa mesum bersama Chanyeol oppa. Kenapa oppaku juga jadi ikutan mesum seperti si Muka datar satu ini? Bisa kulihat pipi Jingin memerah juga.

"Ya ya ya! Geumanhae! (hentikanlah)! Memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan sudah suami istri…" bela Ahra onnie. Ahaha… onnie ini memang pintar sekali. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau juga bisa melakukan itu kalau sudah menikah." katanya lagi yang membuat Chanyeol oppa dan Sehun oppa berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah sudah… Kalian semua kemari.. Jangan cuma yeoja saja ya yang bekerja… Sebentar lagi orang tua kita akan datang kita harus segera mempersiapkan makan malam ini." perintah Ahra onnie.

"Ne~" jawab mereka. Sepertinya kalau dia sudah bicara semuanya akan diam dan melaksanakannya.

"Sehun Hyung, ambil piring dan peralatan makannya di lemari sebelah sana. Chanyeol hyung mejanya ada di belakang." perintah Jonginn. 'Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Hyungnya juga sama bodohnya masa diperintah-perintah begitu mau saja' kataku dalam hati.

"Disana?" Tanya Sehun oppa.

"Aku kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol oppa.

"Kaja hyungdeul!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

1 jam kemudian abeonim dan eomonim ku dan juga tak lupa appaku datang, kami makan malam sekeluarga. Bahagianya. Aku senang sekarang omma…Walaupun kami sedikit terganggu gara-gara kehadiran kakak-kakak kami, tapi aku senang karena aku sudah tau isi hati nampyeonku itu. Aku akan sangat lebih senang jika Kyuhyun memberikan soal-soal matematika anak SD itu lagi. Aku rela dia memberiku banyak soal dengan jawaban yang sama. Aku mau menyelesaikannya sampai kapanpun asal jawabannya 143….

 **End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

 **Author P.O.V**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersiap tidur setelah 'para pengganggu' mereka pulang sehabis makan malam. Malam itu mereka memakai piyama kembar hadiah dari Ahra. Jongin sudah duduk di tempatnya biasa tidur, menunggu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci mukanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"Kyungsoo mengambil handuk dan mengelap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menceraikanmu? " Kyungsoo berhenti mengelap wajahnya.

"Jadi kau ini pernah menang olimpiade matematika?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Myeonjang…"

"Nunamu itu benar-benar perkasa, kau ini selalu kalah olehnya kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi dengan memberikan Kyuhyun pertanyaan.

"Myeonjang~ah… Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."Jongin masih berusaha terus menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu boxer pink bermotif hati itu.. Kau masih menyimpannya?" Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"Mwo!ka…Ka.. kau…membaca semuanya?!" Dia baru sadar kenapa Kyungsoo tahu semua detailnya.

"Lalu setelah kau menikahiku kau berharap juga aku bisa memberi taumu tentang rahasiaku mengalahkanmu terus… Lalu kemudian kau akan menceraikanku, begitu kan?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mengingat kalimatnya?"tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Keurom (tentu saja). Kau menulis 'Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis ini. Dengan menikahinya, aku harap aku juga bisa mencari tahu jurus rahasianya dalam mengalahkanku. Kekeke.' Iya kan?"

"Kau tidak membacanya dengan benar, paboya~" ujar Jongin.

"Mwo?"

"Apa disitu aku bilang aku akan menceraikanmu?"

"A..ani, tapi kalimatmu itu 'Dengan menikahinya, aku harap aku juga bisa mencari tahu jurus rahasianya dalam mengalahkanku' kau pikir itu tidak menyakitkan hah?!" Kyungsoo memandang suaminya dengan pandangan marah.

"Akhirnya kau menyukaiku juga kan? Kau takut aku menceraikanmu hanya karena aku sudah mendapatkan jurus rahasiamu itu…"goda Jongin.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?! Andwe?" Jongin tertawa melihat wajah istrinya itu.

"Kau kenapa tertawa?!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku bilang 'aku harap aku juga bisa mencari tahu jurus rahasianya dalam mengalahkanku', Jadi, selain aku bisa mencari tahu jurus rahasiamu, aku juga berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu darimu. Yah, karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku mengatakan 'menikahlah denganku' dalam waktu singkat… dan hanya kau yang bisa membuatku melakukan hal – hal bodoh dan gila yang belum pernah aku lakukan…" Kyungsoo terdiam, Jongin tersenyum.

"Tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali… Dasar nappeun namja~ya… Menyebalkan sekali kau ini" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Dia kemudian menata tempat tidur mereka seperti biasa. Saat Kyungsoo akan meletakkan bantal guling pembatas mereka, Jongin menahannya.

"Aku mau pakai ini malam ini."ucap Jongin sambil menarik guling yang biasa dipakai sebagai 'pagar batas'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Kyungsoo marah.

"Aku bilang aku ingin pakai ini malam ini." Jongin menyingkirkan gulingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu batasnya bantal ini."ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil bantalnya.

"Ini tidak bagus sebagai pembatas." Jongin menyingkirkan bantalnya lagi.

"Lalu kita pakai apa sebagai pembatas? Masa kita memakai buku-bukumu sebagai pembatas?"bentak Kyungsoo.

'Aish! Yeoja ini benar-benar lemot sekali' pikir Jongin. 'Dia kan sudah tau perasaanku. Kenapa dia ini masih tidak mengerti juga?' gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin diam sebentar memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan memikirkan pembatas tidur mereka.

"Aish! Jongin~ah! Kau ini ikut berpikir bisa tidak sih? Masa aku saja yang pusing memikirkan pembatas kita?"ujar Kyungsoo kesal

."Duduk!" perintah Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk, aku sudah ingin tidur… Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo sampai dia jatuh dalam posisi tidur sebelum dia meneruskan kalimatnya. Jongin berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo sehingga yeoja itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau… Nappeun yeoja~ya… Berani beraninya kau membaca buku harianku, hah?" ucap Jongin geram.

"A…aku…" Jongin tergagap.

"Kenapa juga otakmu ini sangat amat lemot sekali?" wajah Jongin mulai mendekat.

"A..apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" bentak Kyungsoo panik.

"Kau…. Berani sekali kau membentak suamimu yang tampan ini… Sebagai hukumannya kita tidur tanpa pembatas malam ini dan seterusnya…" .

"A…a..ap…" Jongin mengunci bibir Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo bicara.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan aksi Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Namun, akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman lembut yang Jongin berikan padanya. Jongin pun melepaskan cengkeramannya di tangan Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke leher Jongin.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mulai menyelusupkan tangannya ke rambut Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya dibiarkan bergerak bebas di punggung Jongin. Mengusapnya pelan. Jongin yang merasa mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Dia melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut lalu berpindah ke atas. Naik turun, begitu seterusnya. Tangan Jongin memegangi belakang leher Kyungsoo, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo terlihat kehabisan nafas karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama, intens, dan dalam.

Jongin yang mengetahuinya langsung melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli mendapat perlakuan Jongin. Wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Jongin.

"J-Jongin… Ah…"desah Kyungsoo pelan. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Jongin makin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi leher Kyungsoo. Tampak leher Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan tanda merah buatan Jongin.

Ding dong ding dong.. Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Mereka berdua menghentikan sejenak 'kegiatan' mereka karena bunyi bel.

"Kau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin masih dalam posisi diatas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ani" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Dikarenakan jawaban Kyungsoo maka Jongin akhirnya tidak peduli dengan bel tersebut, dia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo kembali. Tangannya segera membuka piyama Kyungsoo dari kancing yang pertama sampai ke tiga tanpa menghentikan ciumannya sampai….

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong….." Bel pintu apartemen mereka berkali-kali berbunyi lagi, kali ini lebih kencang suaranya. Mereka berhenti lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak pesan apa-apa?" tanya Jongin lagi, dan dijawab Kyungsoo dengan anggukan.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.. " Belnya kembali berbunyi, ternyata si penekan bel sudah tidak sabar.

"Aish! Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang!" gerutu Jongin kesal.

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kyungsoo segera merapikan rambut dan piyama nya yang sudah setengah terbuka gara-gara tangan lihai Jongin (author:kkkkk…) dan segera menyusul suaminya keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun mencapai pintu dan melihat monitornya.

"Arghhh! Hyung! Ada apa?!" bentak Jongin lewat monitor.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!" jawab Sehun.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kau mau apa lagi hyung? Tidak tahu ya ini sudah malam?" kata Jongin sambil membuka pintunya.

"Kkkkkk… Mian menggangu kau lagi…" Dia menyerobot masuk dan langsung mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Iya, kau sangat amat mengganggu, Hyung." ucap Jongin dingin dan menyilangkan tangannya mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi.

"Wahh… Kalian pasti sudah mau melakukan ya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf sekali sudah menyela kegiatan kalian itu…" jawabnya santai.

"A…." sebelum Jongin menjawab lagi, Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanyanya bingung.

"Mianhae, aku kehilangan flashdisk-ku tadi… Kau lihat tidak?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo…." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu aku mencarinya ya… Tugasku ada disitu, aku sudah mau mengerjakannya, tapi kuingat-ingat tadi baru saja kupakai disini untuk menyimpan beberapa data dari laptop Chanyeol" perintah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mencari flash disknya.

"Paling-paling juga minta data film yadong…" kata Jongin.

"Ya! Diam saja kau…cepat bantu aku mencari! Atau aku akan disini seharian untuk mencari dan waktu kalian untuk melakukan 'itu' habis…"ucap Sehun penuh arti.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kau ngomong apa sih, Hyung?!" teriak Jongin.

Muka Jongin dan Kyungsoo memerah. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo ikut membantu mencari flashdisk Sehun yang hilang. Sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa ikut membantu Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Masa bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara Sehun Hyung ! Aku mau tidur! Sudah tidak mood untuk meneruskan lagi!" teriak Jongin seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi dan tidur.

Sehun hanya cengengesan sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya, membentuk tanda V. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana bisa benda seperti itu ketinggalan?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencari di ruang keluarga.

"Tadi kan aku tergesa-gesa….Mianhae.. Kegiatanmu itu jadi terganggu…"ucap Sehun merasa bersalah. (author:sejak kapan tiba-tiba jadi merasa bersalah ?)

"Aniyo oppa.. Gwencanha…."ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena malu.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit mencari tapi tidak menemukan flashdisk itu, akhirnya mereka menyerah juga, dan telepon Sehun berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ya! Ini flash diskmu ada di sini bodoh!" teriak Ahra dari telepon.

"Ya ampun! Jadi ada padamu Ahra~ya?"

"Iyaaa ! Dan apa ini? Kenapa yadongmu banyak sekali hah!"bentak Ahra.

"Ya! Jangan ditontooooooooonnn!" Sehun segera menutup teleponnya.

"Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn! Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu dengan Jongin…" dia berkata sambil berlari keluar dan langsung kabur dari apartemen meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian yang bingung.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar. Di tempat tidur mereka Jongin sudah terlihat tidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ingat apa yang sebelumnya dia dan Jongin lakukan. Sepertinya suaminya itu sudah tidak mood untuk melakukan'nya'. Jadi, dia naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Jongin. Sebelum selesai menyelimuti suaminya itu, tiba-tiba Jongin menangkap tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku sudah tidak mood gara-gara Sehun Hyung… Kita tidur saja sekarang." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Ya! Ap-pa yang kau lakukan?"gagap Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Jaljjayo~"ucap Jongin.

 **~TBC~**

 **Eottae? Gimana? Gimana? Bagus tak? Keke.**

 **Dan buat yang berharap ada adegan piiip dan ngiiing jangan kecewa karena di sini mereka batal melakukannya gara-gara si Muka datar sialan itu (re: Sehun). Kekeke. Percaya ga percaya tapi author bikin bagian nyerempet NC nya dengan mendengarkan lagu nya 2am. Dasar author gak waras! Tapi, tenang aja buat yang nungguin part NC nya karena author akan mencoba bikin. Semoga engga mengecewakan. Hoho.. So, jangan lupa RIVIEW juseyo~~**

 **Nantikan kisah KaiSoo selanjutnya. _**


	9. ATTENTION

hai... maaf ini bukan update. cuma mau bilang kalo kayaknya aq update di ffn tentang FF ku yang LETS GET MARRIED agak lama deh, soalnya di ffn itu ngeditnya harus detail banget. kalo kalian mau baca ff ini silahkan ya yang punya wattpad mampir aja di wattpad aq idnya @dudu8812 . disana ff ini udah nyampek chapter banyak.

maaf kalau ff ini agak tersendat update anya... tp aq akan tetep update di ffn, cuma bukan dalam waktu dekat ini.

sekali lagi maaf guys... dan makasih yang udah mau baca ff ini...


	10. Chapter 8: Cover Honeymoon

Happy reading and keep giving me comments

WARNING NC INSIDE

Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Kehidupan pernikahanku bersama Kim Jongin menjadi lebih berwarna ketika aku sudah tahu perasaan Jongin padaku dan akupun sudah mengakui kalau aku juga mencintainya. Aku memasak sambil tersenyum senang.

Kemarin, kami sudah hampir melakukan 'nya' kalau saja Sehun Oppa tidak datang. / Untung saja tidak jadi. Kalau jadi, aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba, HP ku berbunyi. Dari Ahra eonnie rupanya.

"Yeoboseyo eonnie?" aku mengangkat telepon.

"Kau sedang apa Kyungsoo~ya?" tanya Ahra eonni.

"Aku sedang masak untuk makan malam... " jawabku.

"Joha... Aku kesitu sekarang... Aku lapar.. Buatkan aku makanan ya?? Hehe." pintanya.

"Ne, Onnie... Kebetulan Jongin juga belum pulang."

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana..."

Sesaat kemudian, Ahra eonnie sampai kerumah kami. Aku pun membukakan pintu, menyambutnya.

"Ini, ada cheese cake kesukaanmu." ujar Ahra eonni sambil menyodorkan sekotak cheese cake kesukaanku.

"Uwaaa... Gomawo, eonnie." sahutku senang.

"Aduhh... Aku benar-benar cape..."

"Duduklah eonnie. Akan ku buatkan teh dulu. Eonnie lembur lagi?"

"Iya. Nanti juga aku masih harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada yang perlu kutangani..." ujarnya. Aku beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkannya teh camomile.

"Wah... Kau memang baik sekali Kyungsoo~ya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Jongin? Kenapa belum pulang juga?" ujarnya setelah kuberikan teh kepadanya. Ahra eonni menyesap teh itu pelan karena masih panas.

"Ini kan sudah tahun terakhirnya eonnie. Jadi, dia masih ada di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Biasanya jam 7 nanti dia baru pulang..." jelasku.

"Oh, begitu. Kau juga sudah tahun terakhir, kan? Sama seperti Jongin." tanyanya.

"Iya. Tapi, aku sudah ke perpustakaan sebelum pulang tadi. O,ya. Eonnie belum makan kan? Aku membuat kimbab dan pajeon kesukaanmu. Mau makan dulu sebelum kembali ke kantor?"

"Aigoo... Kau memang adik ipar yang baik Kyungsoo~ya.. Kaja... Nan jinjja pegupa..." ajak Ahra eonni. Jadi, aku akhirnya makan dengan Ahra Eonnie sambil menunggu Jongin pulang.

"Ya~... Jongin sering meninggalkanmu sendirian ya diapartemen?" tanya Ahra eonni di sela makannya.

"Yah.. Begitulah eonnie. Tapi, aku tahu dia itu kan memang sedang berjuang untuk tugas akhirnya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau seperti ini, pasti sangat sepi ya..."

"Hahaha... Iya. Tapi, kalau Jongin sudah pulang pasti akan ramai. Lagipula menunggunya pulang, aku kan bisa main game di laptop atau psp." jawabku sambil mengunyah kimbabku.

"Pasti akan lebih ramai kalau ada bayi disini." perkataan Ahra Eonnie membuatku tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk..."

"Ya~ gwenchanha?" ucap Ahra eonni sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Dia mengambilkan air putih di hadapannya dan segera saja kuminum air itu.

"Uhuk uhuk... Ne, eonnie. Gwenchanha..."

"Kalian berdua rajin melakukannya, kan?" katanya sedikit curiga.

"Aku ingin punya keponakan perempuan jadi bisa kudandani dengan baju-baju buatanku." ucapnya senang.

"Uhuk uhuk... Bagaimana bisa ada bayi kami saja belum pernah..." ucapku cukup keras. Oops! Tidak!! Kenapa aku mengatakannya. Aku menutup mulutku. Memandang Ahra eonnie yang kini membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Aish. Pasti eonni mendengarnya tadi.

"MWOOOOOO!!!! APA KAU BILANG KYUNGSOO~YA!!! KALIAN BELUM PERNAH MELAKUKANNYAAAAAA!!!" teriak Ahra Eonnie. Teriakannya cukup bisa membuat ibu hamil keguguran di tempat. Aish. Kenapa membahas kehamilan lagi? =.=

"A...aniyo eonnie..."gagapku.

"Cih!! Bocah tengik itu belum pernah menyentuhmu??? Ini kan sudah bulan ke 3 pernikahan kalian!! Jadi selama ini kalian melakukan apa??!!" bentaknya. Ahra eonni melotot. Membuatku takut saja.

"A..ani..." Aduh!! Mati aku!! Mulut bodoh!!

"Aish!! Kenapa kau tidak minta saja??" suruhnya

"EONNIE!!" teriakku dengan muka yang merah. Yang benar saja? Masa aku memintanya untuk melakukannya padaku? Aku malu.. Lagian aku kan belum pernah melakukannya. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. =.="

"Ani. Berarti ini salah Jongin. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mau melakukannya denganmu?? Kalian benar-benar parah!! Jadi selama ini kalian masih virgin???!! Aish!! Michigeda...!" Ahra eonni mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aigoo.. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku katakan kepada Ahra eonni.

"Se..sebenarnya... Kemarin saat kami mau melakukannya, Sehun oppa datang mencari flashdisk yang ternyata ada pada eonnie... Ja..jadi Jongin sudah tidak mood dan langsung tidur." jelasku.

"MWOOO!! Si cadel itu mengganggu kaliaaaaaaaannnn!! Tidak bisa dibiarkan... Jamkkan.. Kalian baru mau melakukannya kemarin ini?? Kemarinnn!!!!!!!!! Aish, jinjja..." Ahra eonni berteriak makin menjadi-jadi. Aku bahkan dapat melihat tanduk di kepalanya. Eomma! Tolong aku!

"Eonnie... Mianhaeyo." ucapku pelan.

"Mianhae? Ini semua salah Sehun!! Tenang saja Kyungsoo~ya... Semua pasti beres... Aku pergi dulu. Gomawo untuk makan malamnya. Kau chef terbaik!" Ahra Eonnie buru-buru pergi. Tepat saat membuka pintu, Jongin sudah ada di depan pintu juga.

"Nuna!" sapanya.

"Aish!! Kau ini tidak becus jadi suami..." kata nunanya lalu sambil pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jongin padaku. Jongin nampak terlihat bingung dengan perilaku kakak perempuannya itu. Aish, mana mungkin ku katakan kalau dia minta aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya.

"Molla..." bohongku.

"Ah, sudah biarkan saja... Myeonjang, kau masak apa? Aku laparrrrrr..." Jongin memegangi perutnya.

"Kimbab dan pajeon." jawabku.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah sedikit..." aku membawakan tasnya.

"Kaja...aku mau makan..."

End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Author P.O.V

Sementara itu, Ahra yang kesal gara-gara mendengar curhatan Kyungsoo tentang Sehun yang menganggu mereka itu langsung meneleponnya untuk bertemu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ya! Kau dimana Sehun~ah??!!" bentak Ahra.

"Yoo... Sabar sabar Ahra~ya... Aku baru selesai latihan dance."

"Aku kesana sekarang!!"

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah mau pulang. Kau tunggu saja aku di café biasa. Oke?"

"Ya sudah.. Palliwa... O,ya. Apakah Chanyeol bersamamu juga?" tanya Ahra.

"Iya. Dia ada di sebelahku. Wae?" jawab Sehun.

"Bawa dia juga. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." ucap Ahra.

"Arasseo..."

Mereka pun bertemu dicafe Siwon seperti biasa. Ahra sudah menunggu ditemani secangkir cappuccino. Tak lama, Sehun dan Chanyeol datang bersamaan.

"Annyeong! Ada apa?" Sehun dan Chanyeol datang. Mereka duduk di depan Ahra.

"Gawat!!" teriak Ahra.

"Apa? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Kemari..." Ahra meminta mereka untuk mendekat. Mereka berdua pun mendekat ke tubuh Ahra.

"Kau tau... Adik-adik kita masih virgin..." bisiknya.

"MWOOOOO!!! Bagaimana kau tau??!!!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Ahra dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, seolah itu hanya mimpi.

"Kyungsoo keceplosan." ujar Ahra.

"Ya!! Padahal, kami kan sudah memberi mereka hadiah film yadong." kata Sehun masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Ahra.

"Tuh.. Benar, kan apa kataku. Kyungsoo itu lemot sekali. Tapi, kau bilang Jongin pintar kalau soal seperti itu." tambah Chanyeol.

"Itu benar. Kenapa Jongin jadi seperti itu. Apakah Kyungsoo membuatnya lemot juga??" kata Sehun.

Pletak! Pletak!

Dua kali hadiah jitakan mampir ke kepala Sehun dari Chanyeol dan Ahra.

"Ya!! Sembarangan kau bicara." kata Chanyeol.

"Ini semua salahmu Sehunie.." timpal Ahra.

"Mwo?? Mworago? Salahku? Bagaimana bisa, hah?!!" protes Sehun.

"Kyungsoo bilang saat Jongin mau melakukannya kemarin, kau datang mencari flashdisk yang ternyata ada padaku..." jelas Ahra.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruh mereka melanjutkan..." balas Sehun.

"Jingin sudah tidak mood gara-gara kau!!" bentak Ahra.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke rumah mereka malam-malam seperti itu??" tanya Jongin.

"Tugasku ada di flashdisk itu dan aku mau mengerjakannya." jawab Sehun.

"Pembohong!! Tidak ada tugas! Hanya ada yadong!!" kata Ahra.

"Ada!! Ada di salah satu folder kok..." Sehun membela diri.

"Aish!! Sudah sudah... Sebaiknya kita pikirkan ini... Betul kata Ahra. Ini semua salah mu Hun~ah... Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya. Ahra dan Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda berpikir.

"Jongin benar-benar gila. Kenapa dia bisa setahan itu ya?" ucap Sehun diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya... Kau ingat curhatan Jongin waktu itu... Aku tau sekarang kenapa Jonginie belum mau menyentuh Kyungsoo." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?? Adikku bilang apa pada kalian? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Ahra penasaran.

"Ini masalah namja, Ahra~ya... Kau pasti tidak akan tahu." jelas Sehun. Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"Jadi adikku bilang apa pada kalian?" tanya Ahra dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau shock kan waktu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah?" balas Chanyeol sedikit takut dengan suara ancaman Ahra. Ahra mengangguk.

"Dia yeoja pertama yang dibawa Jonginn ke rumah. Lalu, apa hubungannya? Bukannya mereka itu sudah pacaran tanpa memberi tahu kita?"

"Aniya... Mereka itu bertemu di game online. Yeodongsaeng ku itu walaupun lemot tapi pintar sekali bermain game nya. Dan mungkin mereka bertemu gara-gara game juga. Aku tahu Jongin juga maniak sekali pada game. Dan adikmu itu melamar adikku begitu saja." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar mengingat apa yang Jongin katakan kepadanya dan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Mwo?!! Aku kira mereka sudah pacaran. Wahhh... Berarti Kyungsoo itu hebat sekali, ya... " kata Ahra kagum.

"Maksudnya?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Jongin itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Selama ini justru dia itu banyak di kejar-kejar yeoja. Dan dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Berarti Kyungsoo kan hebat sekali. Bisa menaklukan hati Jongin begitu saja."jelas Sehun. Sehun jelas tahu dengan keadaan ini karena dia tetangga sekaligus teman bermain Jongin sejak kecil.

"Kyungsoo itu memang berbeda dengan yeoja lain. Aku juga bisa merasakannya." kata Ahra.

"Haha.. Siapa dulu oppanya... Hahhaa..." ucap Chanyeol bangga.

Pletak!

Jitakan Sehun gantian melayang ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya!!" Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, rencana kita sekarang bagaimana?" Ahra berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan mereka barang-barang yang bisa mendukung?? Contohnya, kita beri lagi film-film yadong atau... buku kamasutra misalnya. Kyahahahaha..." Sehun geli sendiri membayangkan idenya.

"Aish!! Ide yang aneh!!! Andweee!!! Kau ini meracuni saja... " larang Ahra.

"O,ya!! Aku ada ide..." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa idemu?"

"Masih ingat? Mereka itu kan belum bulan madu. Jadi, kita kirim saja mereka tiket bulan madu." usul Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat kan apa kata Jongin? Dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kalau kita yang menyuruhnya dia pasti tidak akan mau. Bocah itu benar-benar keras kepala." ucap Ahra.

"Bagaimana caranya kita menyuruh mereka ke sana, ya??" mereka bertiga berpikir.

"Aha!! Aku juga punya ide!!" kali ini Ahra yang berkata setelah beberapa saat mereka berpikir.

"Apa apa??" Chanyeol dan Sehun penasaran.

"Kita buat saja mereka dapat hadiah jalan-jalan... Otte?" usul Ahra.

"Johaaaa!! Jadi mereka kan tidak tahu kalau kita yang mengatur itu." Chanyeol setuju.

"Lalu mereka jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Kemana lagi?? Pulau jeju saja. Appaku kan masih menyimpan hadiah untuk mereka." ucap Ahra semangat.

"Betul juga. Lagipula di sana banyak fasilitas pendukung untuk mereka belajar melakukannya. Ada fasilitas nonton yadong gratis juga di hotel-hotel di sana." ucap Sehun berbinar.

Pletak! Pletak! Kali ini Ahra dan Chanyeol memberikan dua benjolan di kepala Sehun.

"Ya! Appo!" teriak Sehun.

"Aish, sudahlah. Lalu, bagaimana kita melakukannya??" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah aku pikirkan... Kalian bantu aku saja." kata Ahra dengan smirk-nya.

"Oke, aku setuju..." kata Chanyeol.

"Dan kau, Sehunie. Kau kan yang bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan first night mereka. Jadi, kau yang menanggung biayanya oke??!!" kata Ahra.

"Ya~!! Bagaimana bisa begitu... Aku ini kan miskin ahra~ya!" tolak Sehun.

"Pokoknya, kau yang mesti bertanggung jawab!!!" teriak Ahra.

"Aish!! Jinjja!!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Mati kau! Mati!! Aish!! Andwae.. Andwae... Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Do Kyungsoo!!" Jongin berteriak.

Di depannya Kyungsoo lebih tenang. Dia hanya memperlihatkan smirk nya saat dia mengklik mouse nya beberapa kali. Di tengah-tengah permainan mereka, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Ding dong... Konsentrasi Jongin terpecah karena mendengar suara bel itu.

"Kau yang mati, Kim Jongin!!" Kyungsoo menekan tombol enter di keyboardnya.

"YOU LOSE!" kata-kata itu terpampang jelas di layar laptop Jongin.

"Aish!! Kenapa aku masih saja kalah!!!" teriak Jongin frustasi. Dia menjambak rambutnya dan menatap ke arah laptopnya tak percaya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kalah oleh yeoja di depannya ini, istrinya sendiri.

"Aku curiga sekali jangan-jangan dulu itu kau menang taruhan menikah denganku hanya karena kebetulan."ucap Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagunya di tangannya.

"Aniya!! Argghhh!! Ini gara-gara bel itu."ucap Jongin kesal. "Kau saja yang buka, Myeonjang!!"perintah Jongin.

Ding dong ding dong... Belnya lagi-lagi berbunyi.

"Enak saja!!! Kau kan yang kalah..." tolak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Kyungsoo senang membuat suaminya itu kalah. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah kesalnya. Jongin melihat ke arah monitor ketika sampai di dekat pintu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya.

"Kami dari Seoul Department Store. Benar ini alamat Tuan Kim Jongin?"tanya seseorang di luar pintu.

"Iya benar. Sebentar saya bukakan pintunya..." Jongin membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan jas rapi.

"Tuan Kim?"tanyanya.

"Ne, maseumnida (betul). Ini sebenarnya ada apa?" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo muncul dibelakang suaminya.

"Kami dari Seoul Department Store Tuan. Chukahamnida... Anda adalah pemenang hadiah jalan-jalan ke Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari 2 malam..." Orang tersebut menyalami Jongin.

"Ne??!! Anda bercanda ya? Sepertinya di sana tidak ada undian seperti itu. Dan saya juga tidak pernah mengikuti undian apa-apa..." Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau mengirimkan undian?"tanya Jongin.

"Ani... Waktu itu aku kan juga bersamamu terus..."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aneh..." kata Jongin.

"Sudah.. Pokonya selamat, ya... Ini semua ada akomodasi, hotel, dan uang saku. Semuanya sudah ada di amplop ini. Selamat bersenang-senang Tuan dan Nyonya Kim!" orang itu menyerahkan poster bukti undian dan sebuah amplop besar, lalu pergi.

Kedua orang yang diberi benda-benda aneh itu masih shock.

"Ini benar-benar aneh Myeonjang~ah..."ucap Jongin curiga.

"Sudah masuk dulu. Kita lihat dulu!! Yaaayyy!! Kita akan ke Jeju asyikkkk!!!" teriak Kyungsoo girang.

"Jangan senang dulu... Siapa tahu ini hanya bohongan saja." Jongin memukul lembut kepala Kyungsoo dengan amplop yang ada ditangannya. Sekarang dia mulai membuka amplopnya.

"Waaaaaa..." kata keduanya berbarengan.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ini betulan Jongin~ah!!! Asiikkk!! Kita liburaaaaaaaannnn!!" Kyungsoo bersorak. Amplop itu berisi uang saku, akomodasi hotel, dan tiket pesawat.

"Ya! Siapa yang mau liburan, aku tidak mau..."

"Ah~ wae???" Hyora bertanya dengan suara memelas.

"Pekerjaanku banyak, Myeonjang.."

"Tapi kan kita belum liburan bersama... Kau juga menolak hadiah dari Appa tentang bulan madu kita, kan? Aku bisa menerima itu dulu... Tapi, aku ingin liburan sekarang!! Kau tau kan, aku juga sibuk. Kita ini bukan robot Jangmyeon~ah... Kau perlu refreshing juga. Aku kasihan padamu yang setiap hari pulang malam hanya karena mengerjakan tugas akhir itu. Kau harus menuruti aku untuk sekarang ini, oke?? Dan aku mau kita liburannn!!! Titik!!"ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Tsk...Ara ara...Baiklah... Kita liburan..."ucap Jongin pasrah. Jongin tidak bisa melihat tatapan memelas Kyungsoo. Jadi, dia mengiyakan saja.

"Kyaaaa... Kau baik sekali jangmyeon~ah!!" Kyungsoo otomatis memeluk Jongin dengan senang.

"Ya~ pelukanmu terlalu kencang!! Kau mau membunuh suami tertampanmu ini ya??!!"

"Aish!! Tidak berubah juga narsismemu itu.." Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya ke dahi Jongin.

Flashback

"Aku mohon, bantu kami ya, Hyung..." Chanyeol dan Sehun memohon kepada seorang yang kebetulan baru pulang kerja melewati gedung apartemen Kaisoo couple.

"Jadi, aku hanya bilang begitu saja pada mereka bahwa aku dari Seoul Department Store dan mereka memenangkan hadiah 3 hari 2 malam di Pulau Jeju?"tanya orang itu.

"Ne, Hyung hanya itu..." kata Chanyeol.

"Arasseoyo... Tapi, apakah kalian akan memberikan aku sesuatu?" tanya orang itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan seram pada Sehun.

"Aish! Jinjja!! Baiklah, Hyung... Ini, terimalah..." Sehun mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

End of Flashback

End of Author P.O.V

Jongin's P.O.V

"Omo!!! Kalian akan berlibur??!! Hahahaha... Bagus sekali!! Sekalian buatkan aku keponakan ya..." Ahra nuna tertawa aneh.

Belakangan ini, dia suka sekali mengunjungi apartemen kami. Dan dia juga suka sekali me request minta dibuatkan keponakan. Dia pikir gampang membuat keponakan untuknya. =.="

Aku ini masih tidak mood gara-gara Sehun hyung kemarin. Makanya, aku masih menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedikit trauma dengan kehadiran Sehun Hyung. Kedua hyungku dan nunaku ini terkadang suka datang tiba-tiba. Membuatku gagal melakukan hal yang mestinya kulakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Grrr..

Seperti tadi saja. Saat aku sedang akan berciuman dengan Kyungsoo, bel pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dan ternyata, nuna ku ini datang. Mentang-mentang butiknya sangat dekat dengan apartemen kami. Selalu saja mengganggu. Huh!! Dan sekarang, saat Kyungsoo memberi tahu kalau kami akan berangkat liburan ke Pulau Jeju dia tertawa sangat aneh. Aku sedikit curiga dengan caranya tertawa itu.

"Kalian berangkat kapan?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Besok eonnie.. Kami sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar kubantu packing..." ucapnya semangat, membuatku tambah curiga dengannya.

"Mwo?? Tidak perlu, noona... Kami sudah bisa packing sendiri." Kataku.

Aku sedikit curiga kenapa noona mau membantu kami packing. Terakhir kali dia membantuku packing saat aku akan pindah apartemen, dia memasukan benda-benda aneh seperti piyama sapi. Dia pikir aku akan memakai piyama seperti itu? =

"Gwenchanha... Kaja Kyungsoo~ya..." dia menarik tangan istriku.

"Noona~ya!!! Jangan masukan yang tidak - tidak ya..." teriakku.

"Eo!!" jawab Ahra nuna santai.

End of jongin P.O.V

Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Sejak tadi main PSP terus. Aku sebal sekali. Padahal kan, aku sudah mengurangi waktuku main game gara-gara menikah dengannya. Ini kan liburan, kenapa dia malah pacaran dengan PSP nya itu. Aish!! Benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Aku saja sengaja tidak membawa PSP atau laptopku. Tapi dia memaksa membawa PSP dan laptopnya.

"Jongin~ah... Berhentilah main PSP... Kita kan sedang liburan..." Aku berkata padanya saat kami di pesawat. Perjalanan dari Seoul yang hanya satu jam itu dihabiskannya dengan bermain PSP.

"Sebentar lagi... ya ya ya!! Mati kau mati!!"teriaknya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih??!!" dia tidak mempedulikan teriakanku.

"Gyaa!! Aku menang!! Horeeee!! Aku memang hebat sekali hahaha..."ucapnya bangga.

Saat dia bilang seperti itu, suara pramugari mengumumkan bahwa kami sudah sampai di bandara jeju.

"Sudah sampai rupanya.. Kaja..." dia memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku dan membawa barang-barangnya saja yaitu laptop dan PSPnya... huh... "-_-"

"Waa... tampannya..."

"Keren sekali dia... omo omo..." beberapa komentar dari gadis-gadis yang turun dari pesawat bersama kami bisa kudengar. Membuatku panas saja. Baiklah aku akui dia itu memang sangat tampan.

"Kau dengar kan? Mereka memujiku. Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan suami sepertiku DO Kyungsoo." bisiknya.

"Cih... Penyakitmu itu sudah permanen ya?" aku meninggalkannya. Masih merasa kesal dengan perlakuannya tadi dan juga komentar dari gadis-gadis itu.

Ada guide yang sudah menunggu kami di pintu keluar. Dia mengantarkan kami ke hotel.

"Ige mwoya?" komentar Jongin saat kami masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar itu sudah dihiasi dengan bunga mawar yang bertebaran diatas tempat tidur. Banyak lilin yang dinyalakan. Dan ada bau wangi yang aneh juga.

Aku masuk dan segera membuka koper. Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Yang penting nanti malam sudah bisa tidur.

Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja.

"Ah~ joha..." Jongin segera melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membuka laptopnya. Dia mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan yah aku yakin dia sudah larut dalam dunia game nya.

"Ya~... Bisakah kau membantuku merapikan baju dulu?" protesku setelah selesai merapikan baju-bajuku.

"Nanti saja... Aku masih lelah..." jawabnya sekenanya.

"Kita kan mau jalan-jalan..."ucapku.

"Kau saja duluan... Aku sedang ingin memainkan game terbaru ini. Lagipula, menurut ramalan cuaca nanti akan turun hujan. Besok saja kita jalan-jalannya..."

"MWO!! Kau tega sekali??!! Ya! Kim Jongin!! Sudah habis kesabaranku kali ini... Kau pikir aku ini siapamu hah? Dari tadi kau mengabaikanku terus!!! Ya sudah. Aku akan pergi sendiri!!" Aku menuju pintu dan membantingnya keras-keras.

"Aish! Dia bahkan meletakkan laptopnya di kasur... Menyebalkan sekali!!" gerutuku setelah keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar saja aku jalan-jalan sendiri. Aku tak peduli dia mencariku atau tidak." gumamku.

Aku melihat buku panduanku dan mulai berjalan sendirian untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang ada di Jejudo.

"Ya~ oppa..." terdengar suara yeoja memanggil seorang namja.

"Saranghae Min Young~ah..." yeoja itu mendatangi namja itu dan mereka berduapun langsung berciuman.

Aish!! Pasangan ini. Tidak lihat-lihat tempat. Seenaknya saja berciuman. Aku kesal sekali, Dari tadi aku melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Sedangkan aku sendirian.

"Arrrghhh!! Awas kau, Kim Jongin!! Kau mengabaikanku dari saat kita berangkat. Memangnya yang istrimu itu siapa hah? Laptopmu? PSPmu? Baiklah. Minta mereka saja untuk memasak dan mengurusimu." teriakku frustasi.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku keras ke tanah. Cukup sudah. Emosiku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku meskipun mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Pasti mereka pikir aku ini orang gila yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa.

End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Author P.O.V

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar. Kenapa Kyungsoo sendirian saja." kata Sehun. Ahra dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan sendirian.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalannya 'bulan madu' rancangan mereka. Tapi, yang mereka dapati sekarang adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan seorang diri.

"Arrrghhh!! Awas kau, Kim Jongin!! Kau mengabaikanku dari saat kita berangkat. Memangnya yang istrimu itu siapa hah? Laptopmu? PSPmu? Baiklah. Minta mereka saja untuk memasak dan mengurusimu." teriak Kyungsoo seraya menghentakan kakinya ke tanah.

"Jongin pasti sedang asyik bermain game. Bocah itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan jika sedang main game. Semuanya dilupakan." geram Ahra.

"Coba kita telepon saja." usul Chanyeol.

"Tidak dengar ya? Istrinya saja tidak ditanggapi. Apalagi telepon. Bisa-bisa kalau mengganggu dia main game, dia akan membanting teleponnya." jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja dulu Kyungsoo sendirian. Yang penting kita mengikuti dia. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa. Kita lihat saja. Apakah Jongin memang secuek itu pada Kyungsoo." kata Ahra. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk, mengikuti kata Ahra.

Jadi, mereka mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan-jalan sendirian. Mereka menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai ke pulau Jeju.

"Jongin keterlaluan ini sudah jam 7. Dia bahkan tidak mencari adikku." chanyeol geram. Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Dia menatap kosong ke arah pantai. Chanyeol pun hendak menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. Tapi, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sehun.

"Ya~ Mau kemana kau? Kau mau rencana kita berantakan? Biar saja... Nanti kalau sampai jam 9 dia tidak mencari, baru kita bergerak." kata Sehun.

"Lihat. Adikku itu sudah menangis. Dan bajunya juga tipis sekali. Dia itu tidak tahan dingin. Bisa-bisa dia sakit."jelas Chanyeol. Dia tampak khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Chanyeol~ya... Biarkan saja dulu... Tenang... Benar kata Sehun. Kita biarkan dulu saja. Kalau sampai jam 9 Jongin tidak kunjung datang, kita baru membawanya ke hotel." kata Ahra, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

"Boleh aku telepon dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh. Kau bilang saja supaya dia beli jaket di toko dekat situ."timpal Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?" Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo mencoba menjawab dengan nada tenang.

"Kau bersenang - senang?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Keurom oppa... Aku sangat senang disini. Haha... Kapan lagi aku dapat liburan gratis seperti ini, hahaha..."ucap Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar sedih.

"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Di sana dingin kan?Jangan lupa jaketmu." pesan Chanyeol.

"Ne~ oppa..."

"Jongin dimana?"

"Jongin... dia sedang mandi, oppa."

"Arasseo... Ya sudah kau hati-hati ya..."

"Ne~ oppa..."

Chanyeol memutuskan teleponnya dan memandang Kyungsoo sedih. Setelah menutup telepon tiba-tiba hujan turun. Awalnya hanya hujan gerimis. Tapi, lama kelamaan hujannya menjadi deras.

"Ya~ hujan!! Cepat berteduh..."ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnnya di atas kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Kaja..." ucap Ahra. Mereka pun berteduh di toko dekat tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya saat hujan mulai turun. Dia berjalan perlahan di tengah hujan sambil menangis meratapi nasibnya tanpa Jongin.

End of Author P.O.V

Jongin's P.O.V

"Daebak!!! Aku menang!! Hahahaha... Game nya tidak terlalu sulit... Nanti akan kuajarkan Kyungsoo caranya memainkan game terbaru ini..." Aku puas sekali karena bisa langsung menguasai cara mengalahkan musuh di game yang baru saja aku mainkan dari Seoul.

Kruyukkkk...

Aduh... Aku lapar... Aku mengelus perut. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kami tadi sampai di Jejudo jam 3. Dan aku ingat kalau kami belum makan.

"Kyungsoo~ya... Ayo kita makan... Pegupa jinjja (lapar sekali)..." kataku sambil mematikan laptop. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana dia?" Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat seisi kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia dimana pun.

"Oh iya, dia kan tadi pergi... Dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Ya, Tuhan... Kemana dia??!!" ucapku cemas.

Aku melihat kearah jendela. Tiba-tiba hujan. Aku pun langsung keluar mencarinya. Aku meminjam payung dari hotel. Aish, bagaimana kalau dia tidak memakai payung dan kehujanan? Aku cemas sekali.

Argh.. Aku sudah berkeliling dan mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi, belum ketemu juga. Bajuku sudah basah kena air hujan. Saat melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi, aku melihat sosok yang kukenal. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau kemana saja hah??!!!" teriakku. Aku membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya sebentar. Kulihat wajahnya yang sepertinya habis menangis. Aku merasa lega telah menemukannya. Kutatap matanya. Kudekatkan wajahku dan kini aku menciumnya di bawah payung yang kubawa untuk melindungi kami dari hujan.

"Kukira kau hanya peduli pada PSP dan laptopmu itu..." katanya setelah aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Kau ini selalu saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak... Paboya~ Kaja! Kita kembali ke hotel. Bajumu basah semua." Aku merangkulnya erat berharap dapat menghangatkan badannya yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan sebelum aku menemukannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar nekat pergi sendirian dan tidak mau kembali ke hotel. Beginikah caramu marah padaku? Urgh.. Menakutkan sekali..."ucapku di sela perjalanan kami. Sekarang hujannnya sudah tidak begitu deras. Hanya sedikit gerimis.

"Kau takut kehilanganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut tidak akan makan makanan enak lagi setiap hari." dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Setelah kami kembali ke hotel aku menyuruhnya mandi dengan air hangat. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Gwenchanha?" tanyaku. Saat hendak menjawab tiba-tiba dia pingsan begitu saja.

End of Jongin's P.O.V

Author's P.O.V

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Badannya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi malam. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menangkap sosok Jongin yang tidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Jongin dengan perlahan karena tidak mau membangunkannya.

Dia suka sekali memandang suaminya yang sedang tidur. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Jongin agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur itu dengan lebih jelas. 15 menit sudah dia memandang wajah Jongin.

"Apakah kau sudah puas melihat ketampananku?" Jongin berkata masih sambil menutup mata.

"Ya!! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!!" Kyungsoo bergerak mundur.

"Tak ada morning kiss kah untukku?" ledeknya.

"Morning kiss?? Kau bermimpi!! Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja dari tadi hah?!" ucap Kyunsoo sambil memunggungi Jongin. Mukanya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, aku saja yang memberimu morning kiss..." Jongin kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

'Wangi rambutnya membuatku ingin menciumnya terus. Kkkk...' pikir Jongin.

"Ya~ Apa yang kau lakukan??" semburat merah diwajah Kyungsoo semakin jelas.

"Kau sudah sembuh rupanya? Wow.. Kisseu ku begitu manjurnya kah untuk mengobatimu?" kata Jongin tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Mworago? Aish!! Jinjja... Besar kepala sekali..."

"Ah~ iya. Kau hutang dua kali kiss padaku ya..."

"Enak saja!! Apa apaan kau?"

"Mianhae myeonjang~ah..." katanya.

"Gwenchanha... Sebagai gantinya kau sudah merawatku. Gomabta..."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya hari ini cerah. Kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku tidak?"ajak Jongin.

"Ehm... Akan kupikirkan. Sepertinya aku ingin bermain PSP saja... Kau pergi saja sana sendiri." ledek Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?? Andwe... Kau harus ikut aku jalan-jalan hari ini... Ireona!!" ucap Jongin.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membiarkan Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sendirian kemarin.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku tidak melarangmu bermain PSP kemarin." ejek Kyungsoo. Dia ingin sedikit membalas perlakuan Jongin kemarin.

"Kemarin itu berbeda dengan sekarang... Kau harus menurut padaku tahu! Sekarang bangun cepattttttt!! Atau kau mau aku memandikanmu?" goda Jongin dengan seringai setannya.

"Aniya aniya... Aku bisa sendiri..." Kyungsoo ketakutan dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo memakai baju terusan hadiah dari Ahra saat ulang tahunnya kemarin. Jantung Jongin berhenti sebentar saat melihat Kyungsoo.

'Yeppeo' katanya dalam hati. Kemudian mereka pun kini berjalan-jalan di beberapa tempat disekitar pulau Jeju. Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo terus menerus. Dia takut kehilangan istrinya lagi. Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan perlakuan Jongin padanya hari itu. Banyak pasangan yang melihat mereka dan iri dengan mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi bersama. Namja yang melihat Kyungsoo pun banyak yang bergumam membuat Jongin panas.

"Wah... Yeppeoda.."

"Aih.. Kyeopta.. Sayang sudah ada yang punya.."

"Aish,.. Jinjja.."ucap Jongin.

"Ahaha. Kau harusnya senang mempunyai istri yang cantik, Jongin~ah.." Kyungsoo membalikkan pernyataan Jongin waktu mereka hendak turun dari pesawat saat sampai di Pulau Jeju. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

Sekarang keduanya duduk di tepi pantai.

"Mianhae... Aku belum bisa melakukan kewajibanku sebagai suami." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo masih saja tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongin.

"Kau tahu... Kewajibanku sebagai suami... Sebenarnya aku trauma sekali. Beberapa kali kita mau melakukannya. Tapi, Sehun Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, dan nunaku selalu mengganggu kita... Aura mereka kadang muncul begitu saja. Seperti sedang mengawasi kita jika kita akan melakukannya." kata Jongin malu-malu. Sampai-sampai dia mengucapkan kata 'melakukannya' itu bekali-kali. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"A... Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jangmyeon..." ucap Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Aish!! Kau memang tidak perlu penjelasan ya. Yang kau perlukan hanya praktek." Dia kesal sekali karena Kyungsoo tidak mengerti juga maksudnya. Sekarang, Jongin menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Mw... Mwoya?" Kyungsoo masih saja gagap ketika Jongin melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau berhutang kisseu yang ke tiga ya..." Jongin tersenyum evil. Tapi, ketika bibir mereka sudah sangat amat dekat, tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti.

"Jamkkan..."

"Wae?"

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita." Jongin melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tentu saja ada yang mengawasi kita, soalnya kau itu mesum sekali..." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja kau!! Apa perlu aku beri name tag supaya semua orang tahu kita ini sudah suami istri?" kata Jongin sambil mengawasi orang-orang disekitarnya. Siapa tahu memang dia melihat ketiga cecunguk-cecunguk itu.

"Ini tidak beres. Kenapa aura mereka kuat sekali?" ucap Jongin, masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Nugu?"ucap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Sehun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, dan Ahra nuna... Aku merasa mereka sedang mengawasi kita."

"Mana mungkin? Mereka kan ada di Seoul..."

"Ah~ molla... Sampai di mana kita?" Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya lagi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sampai mana? Aku juga tidak tahu..." Kyungsoo pura-pura memandang kearah lain.

"Bilang saja walaupun aku mesum, tapi kau suka kan jika kucium?"goda Jongin.

"Mwoya?? Ya! Kim.. hhmmmpptt...hhmmpptt..." Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya mencium Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo hendak menyangkal pernyataannya tadi.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, ketiga kakak mereka mengawasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aish!! Jinnjaro... Kita hampir saja ketahuan... Ini semua karena kau, Hun~ah ... Ingin tahu saja!!" bentak Chanyeol karena tadi Sehun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun sangat penasaran sekali, makanya dia mendekat. Untung saja, Chanyeol dengan cepat menariknya dan bersembunyi.

"Adikmu itu hebat sekali. Aura kita saja dia bisa merasakannya..." gumam Sehun pada Ahra.

"Iya, hebat sekali dia. Aku tidak menyangka... Atau ini gara-gara kita sering mengikuti mereka ya. Jadinya, perasaan Jongin benar-benar terlatih untuk mendeteksi aura kita." tambah Ahra.

"Sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil.. Semoga nanti malam mereka segera melakukannya hahahahaha..." kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini tawanya benar-benar terdengar seperti ahjushi mesum. Ahra dan Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh =.= seperti ini.

"Iya. Tapi, kata Jongin kau itu yang selalu mengganggu mereka kalau mau melakukannya... Jadi nanti malam kau harus kami ikat supaya tidak mengganggu lagi." ancam Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju Chanyeol~ah... Ja! Sekarang kita jangan menggangu mereka lagi... Keurigo neo.." Ahra menunjuk Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus mentraktir kita makan sekarang... Palli!!" Ahra menarik telinga Sehun. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Kaisoo couple yang sekarang tengah menikmati matahari terbenam di pantai.

Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Tangannya masih menggengam tanganku saat kami masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Sepanjang perjalanan berkeliling tadi ia terlihat sangat memperhatikanku. Aku senang. Akhirnya, ia bisa lepas dari psp kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mandilah dulu..." katanya sambil minum air dari kulkas.

"Baiklah..." ucapku.

Aku segera masuk kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi aku tersenyum sendiri. Masih terbayang saat Jongin menciumku. Rasanya pun masih terasa dibibirku. Manis. Argh.. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini? Walaupun kiss itu bukan yang pertama kali bagi kami, tapi setiap kami berciuman rasanya selalu seperti first kiss saja.

Aku mulai membuka resleting baju hadiah dari Ahra eonnie. Omo!! Kenapa ini, kenapa resleting ini tidak bisa dibuka... Yah~ Ottokhae?? Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekat ke Jongin.

"Jangmyeon~ah..."panggilku.

"Wae?" Jongin menjawab malas-malasan dari kursi. Dia sedang bermain dengan game lagi di laptopnya.

"Boleh minta tolong?" tanyaku takut-takut. Aku tahu. Dia itu paling tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bermain game.

"Mwo?" Jongin mempause game nya dan melihat ke arahku. Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Bukakan resletingku... I.. Ini macet. Aku tidak bisa membukanya..."ucapku pelan. Dia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekatiku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya menderu di pundakku. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Hhh. Aroma yang sangat kusuka.

End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V

Jongin's P.O.V

"Jangmyeon~ah..."panggil Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Aku menjawabnya malas-malasan karena aku sedang memainkan game yang baru ku download.

"Boleh minta tolong?" tanyanya takut-takut. Dia pasti tahu aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bermain game.

"Mwo?" Aku mempause game yang sedang kumainkan dan melihat ke arahnya. Dia membalikkan badannya.

"Bukakan resletingku... I.. Ini macet. Aku tidak bisa membukanya..."ucapnya pelan.

Aku berdiri di belakangnya dan mencoba membuka resleting bajunya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, aku berhasil membukakan resletingnya yang macet. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak saat aku membuka seluruh resletingnya.

Bagian belakang punggungnya pun terekspos karena resletingnya sudah ku tarik sampai bawah. Cantik sekali. Aku bisa melihat bra hitam yang dipakainya. Tanpa sadar aku membenamkan wajahku ke pundaknya. Aku mencium pundaknya, kemudian punggungnya pelan. Sepertinya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Keinginanku untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya sudah sangat besar.

End Of Jongin's P.O.V

WARNING !!! NC21. BAGI YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR HARAP SKIP BAGIAN INI. TAPI KALO GA MAU DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI" YA , YANG PENTING AQ UDAH MEMPERINGATKAN

Author P.O.V.

Jongin mulai mencium bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Di mulai dari pundaknya, kemudian punggungnya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam merasakan bibir basah Jongin yang berada di pungungnya. Ciuman jongin sampai pada bra hitam Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak sabaran jongin menurunkan gaun yang di pakai kyungsoo.

Setelah itu jongin membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo menjadi kehadapannya. Jongin mengunci bibir Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo bicara. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan aksi Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Namun, akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman lembut yang Jongin berikan padanya. Jongin pun melepaskan cengkeramannya di tangan Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke leher Jongin.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mulai menyelusupkan tangannya ke rambut Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya dibiarkan bergerak bebas di punggung Jongin. Mengusapnya pelan. Jongin yang merasa mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Dia melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut lalu berpindah ke atas. Naik turun, begitu seterusnya. Tangan Jongin memegangi belakang leher Kyungsoo, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo terlihat kehabisan nafas karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama, intens, dan dalam.

Setelah puas mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo, kini bibir Jongin berpindah ke leher putih Kyungsoo dan mulai menghisap leher mulus yang terlihat menggoda itu . Jongin terus menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli mendapat perlakuan Jongin. Wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Jongin.

"J-Jongin... Ah..."desah Kyungsoo pelan. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Jongin makin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi leher Kyungsoo. Tampak leher Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan tanda merah buatan Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya. "Kau cantik sekali Kyungsoo..". kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang sayu dan memerah karna ulah Jongin. Setelah itu Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ke tempat tidur mereka. Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut, takut malaikatnya itu kenapa napa. Setelah Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang King size mereka, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menahan nafsunya.

Jongin mulai mencuim bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah ganas. Jongin mulai menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Bunyi kecipak mulut keduanya sangat terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar tersebut. Dan kini Jongin tengah memulai untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo. "Euh.. eumm.. ah.. ahh.." desahan Kyungsoo keluar dari bibirnya dan malah membuat Jongin kehilangan kendalinya. Tubuh Jongin mengunci tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya, Jongin mulai meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang terlihat dari bra hitam tersebut. Ciuman jongin turun menuju leher kyungsoo dan turun lagi menuju payudara Kyungsoo.dengan tidak sabar Jongin melepas Bra Kyungsoo.

Terpampang lah payudara Kyungsoo dengan sempurna. Putingnya yang berwarna kemerahan sangat menggoda Jongin untuk segera mengulum dan menjilat bagian tersebut. "aahh.. J-Jong...". Desah Kyungsoo tertahan karena jongin terus mengulum dan memainkan payudara kanan Kyungsoo. Tangan jongin tidak tinggal diam, ia memelintir niple Kyungsoo , dan membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang kegelian. Setelah puas dengan payudara kiri Kyungsoo Jongin berpindah ke payudara kanan Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas dengan payudara Kyungsoo, ciuman Jongin terus turun keperut Kyungsoo, sampai kebagian bawah Kyungsoo, yang masih terbungkus celana dalam yang berwarna hitam, memandangi bagian privat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Membuat Kyungsoo merona malu. Tangan Jongin mulai membelai bagian Privat Kyungsoo. "oohh.. J-Joongghh...SShhttt...".Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan. Jongin mulai membuka Celana Dalam Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar naked di hadapannya. Jongin meneguk salivanya sekali lagi ketika melihat tubuh berkeringat gadisnya yang sangat sexy itu.

Kyungsoo malu seketika , karena tatapan Jongin yang seperti ingin memakanya. Tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menutupi bagian privatnya. "kenapa kau tutupi sayang". Tanya jongin tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. "aku malu jongin".ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu merahnya. "kau sangat indah sayang, percayalah padaku". Kata Jongin meyakinkan. Perlahan tangan Jongin memindahkan tangan Kyungsoo dari bagian privatnya. "biarkan aku melihatnya".ujar jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggangguk saja.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi kembali meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo, dan kedua tangannya kembali memijat payudara gadis itu, sesekali mencubit gemas puttingnya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus mendesah disela ciumannya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak menuju bagian private Kyungsoo. Dibelainya bagian itu hingga membuat kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciumanya."ssttt...J-Jongin..aahh...".erang kyungsoo di sela ciumanya dengan jongin. Kyungsoo mendesah panjang ketika tangan Jongin mencubit klitorisnya, sementara Jongin dengan sengaja melepas desahannya di telinga Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu mengusap lembut juniornya. Digeseknya benda kecil itu dan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya semakin membuat Kyungsoo tampak sexy menurut Jongin .

Setelah puas dengan benda kecil yang ada dalam bagian private Kyungsoo ,tangan Jongin mulai memasuki lubang Kyungsoo. Dikeluar masukkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari jongin.

Tidak puas dengan satu jari jongin menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus. "AAKKHH.. Jongin.. sakiitt". Erang kyungsoo. Tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo agar mengalihkan rasa sakit bagian bawah Kyungsoo karena ulah jarinya. Beralih kejari jongin, jongin terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. "aahhkk.. J-Jooong...ak-kku..aahh.. mau .. K-Keluaarr..hhnngg".erang Kyungsoo. "keluarkan sayang". Jawab jongin dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya.

"aahhh...". tubuh Kyungsoo langsung lemas, setelah ia mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan dahi Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusap peluh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "sudah capek kah sayang" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggangguk saja. "tapi ini masih awalnya saja sayang". Ucap Jongin dengan smirk andalanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat Jongin yang bersmirk ria.

Udah stop sampek sini aja apa mau lanjut readers

(author mengganggu kesenangan readers nih)

Okeh saia lanjutkan

Jongin mulai melepaskankan pakaianya. Terlihatlah tubuh tan yang sexy. Dan jangan lupakan perut ber ABS Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai meraba perut Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesis merasakan tangan lembut Kyungsoo yang membelai perutnya. Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya dengan membabi buta.

Kyungsoo mengimbangi ciuman Jongin tanpa kesulitan karena pada kenyataanya, dia memang mendambakan bibir lelaki itu semenjak tadi.

Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo lebar-lebar dan menempatkan diri pada posisinya. Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak bak cacing kepanasan ketika Jongin menggesek-gesekkan pusat tubuh mereka dengan kecepatan yang selalu bertambah. Tak tahan lagi, Jongin kemudian mengarahkan juniornya ke liang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit sekeras-kerasnya ketika kepala junior Jongin memasuki tubuhnya.

"appo.. apoo... hiks hiks..." tangisnya. Jongin menghentikan usahanya sejenak, lalu mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

"tunggu sebentar, nanti kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi, ok?" rayu Jongin

"appo Joong.." rengek Kyungsoo. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam, dan dengan senyum menenangkannya Jongin pun berjanji, "aku akan pelan-pelan, aku akan menjagamu dari semua rasa sakit, percayalah padaku!" Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa meragukan ketulusan di mata Jongin, bahkan menurutnya orang butapun bisa melihat ketulusan dari lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin kembali berusaha memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo, benar-benar berkonsentrasi agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Namun, Jongin masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit. Jongin mengecup bibir gadis itu, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya yang setengah jalan itu.

"masih sakit?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menghela nafas. Jongin berasumsi bahwa semenjak tadi gadis itu menahan nafasnya. "ini pertama kalinya bagiku.." aku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin karena lelaki itu tak merespon kata-katanya, dan Kyungsoo melihat, bagaimana lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan nafsunya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu meraup wajah Jongin dalam genggamannya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Jongin yang sempat terkejut, pelan-pelan terlena juga. Dia kembali berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. Tautan bibir mereka bertambah kuat dan dalam satu hentakan terakhir dari tubuh Jongin memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas lega sementara Kyungsoo menahan sakitnya, dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"gwencana?" tanya Jongin cemas. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. Jongin bisa merasakan darah Kyungsoo yang kini membasahi juniornya. 'pasti sangat menyakitkan' pikir Jongin, lalu kembali mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"mianhae.." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menghujani wajah Jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"arrghhh" erang Jongin. Bodoh memang, karena dia baru sadar bahwa juniornya terjepit keras oleh dinding rahim Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu memberinya kissmark di lehernya. Jongin mulai menggenjot tubuhnya pelan.

"ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo ketika merasakan gerakan tubuh Jongin di tubuhnya.

"oh sayangg ahh.. kau-sem-pit ahh... sekal-lih ungghh..."desah Jongin.

"J-Jongiiinaahhh... ahh.. ahhh... asshhh..." desah Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengimbangi tubuh bawah Jongin dengan nyaman dan Jongin kembali mengarahkan satu tanganya untuk memainkan payudara Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya asyik bergulat dengan bibir gadis itu.

"mmmpphh... mmmppphhh..."

"mmmmmpph..."

Desahan mereka pun saling di bungkam satu sama lain, sementara mereka terbang semakin tinggi. Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Jongin

"J-Joongghhh ... akhhh...akuhh... nggghhhh!! Mau ahhh...ke-lu-ar ahhhh... emmpphh.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"seb-ben ahh tarhh sayang oohhh... Kyungsoo-ya..." racau Jongin, kembali mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit nikmat.

"JJoongiiinnaaa... ahhh ahhh ahhhh ... Joonghh... engghh ahh.. JJoongiin..." panggil Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya... anggg ahhhh... chagiii... sebut namaku lagi sayang.." ucap Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo. Hujaman Jongin di tubuhnya semakin kencang, membuat Kyungsoo ikut berguncang-guncang.

"bersama-sama Kyungso-ya, bersamaku!"

"JJoongghh aku... ahhh Jongiin!! Jongiinaahhh!!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO-ya...!!"

"Jongin-ah...!!" jeritan mereka melepas kenikmatan malam itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih bergetar akibat pelepasan itu, membuat mereka tak bisa langsung memisahkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan cairan Jongin di rahimnya. Kyungsoo merasakan ketika Jongin mengecup dahinya, membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap lelaki itu.

"saranghae.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu senyum indahnya muncul seperti matahari terbit. "Nado.." . Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk Jongin. Jongin menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua gunakan , untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo benar benar terlelap, Kyungsoo merasakan kaki kirinya sedikit terangkat. Dia menatap bagian bawahnya , dan mendapat kan junior Jongin ingin memasukinya lagi. "apa yang kau lakukan jong?" kata Kyungsoo. "aku capek Jjong...". jongin hanya menjawab dengan smirk andalanya. Dan berkata "adikku juga kedingan sayang, butuh kehangatan". Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. "tapi aku sudah capek Jong, mau tidur~~". Rengek Kyungsoo. "Janji tidak akan ku gerakan lagi". Jawab Jongin. "Eeengghhhh..". erang Kyungsoo lagi. "Mianhe chagi. Jaljayo~~". Di akhiri oleh jongin dengan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"elap keringet... NC keut. Mian yang masih polos "

~TBC~

Wah elap keringet dulu buat bagian NC nya.. fiuhh..

mian buat yang kurang HOT... Hanya segitu yang aku bisa. Maklum lah masih polos and ga pengalaman soal begituan. Itu juga terinspirasi dari beberapa FF yaoi and GS yg pernah aq baca.

buat yang masih volos dilarang membaca bagian NC, tp kalo masih tetep mau baca, dosa tanggung sendiri" ya... wkwkw / ketawa evil

ini masih part 1 , kalo aq gabung nanti kalian bosen, jd aq buat jadi dua bagian hehe... buat bagian 2 nya mungkin besok aq update... (author banyak omong nih)

dah segitu aja... jngan lupa vomment ya...

reader yang baik pasti selalu tinggalin jejak..

annyeong...

 **maaf in I aq copy Dr wattpad q... malas edit ulang. jadi harap maklum kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**


End file.
